La vie continue
by ticoeur
Summary: 5 ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent... C'est la suite de "un sentiment étrange", que je vous conseille de lire en premier, si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont suivi "Un sentiment étrange". Et comme promis, voilà la suite des aventures de John et Alex, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

Mais tout d'abord, voici les RAR's, pour mes revieweurs que je n'ai pas pu remercier avant !

Merci** flo** ! Voilà la suite de "un sentiment étrange" , en espérant que tu l'appréciera autant !

Merci **pf59** ! C'est sympa d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, et pour finir en beauté, et bien voilà la suite... et que "la vie continue" !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

-Waouh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Un cocktail maison, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Ah si ! J'adore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Si on allait demander au barman ?

-Ok, je te suis !

Alex et Jess se dirigèrent vers le bar, et à leur passage, plusieurs têtes masculines se retournèrent. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient plutôt jolies, ces deux touristes. Mais elles ne le remarquèrent pas, prises comme elles l'étaient dans leur délire de filles.

-Il est plutôt mignon le barman, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Jessica.

-Si, c'est vrai. Mais si tu veux, je te le laisse.

-Oh c'est gentil ça ! Tu ne m'en voudras pas alors ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre...

-Et qui ça ? Demanda son amie curieuse.

-Tu sais, le bagagiste... il m'a fait un petit clin d'œil hier, et je crois bien que je lui plais...

-Il faudrait qu'il soit difficile ! Tu es vraiment parfaite ! Et depuis que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux, c'est encore mieux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtais à te les couper !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! L'armée...

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais depuis que je l'ai quitté, je suis libre, enfin presque... je me demande ce que je pouvais bien trouver à ne fréquenter que des hommes !

-Ne dit pas ça, malheureuse ! S'écria Jessica, tu as vécu avec des hommes presque toute ta vie, et sans jamais te laisser tenter... enfin si, mais... comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps, ça, ça restera toujours un mystère pour moi !

-Ce n'était pas difficile, tu te dis que pour faire ce que tu veux, faut de déguiser en mec, et tu y arrives. Ça m'a permis de découvrir plein de choses…

-Comme quoi ?

-Ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils font quand ils sont entre eux, et tout ce qu'ils veulent faire quand ils sont au lit avec nous !

-Ah oui ?

-Et oui, ma grande ! Et crois-moi, c'était très instructif !

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et s'arrêtèrent de parler en arrivant devant le bar. Mais il n'y avait qu'une chaise de libre.

-Vas-y, assis toi ! Je te la laisse... Murmura Alex à l'oreille de son amie.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ? Répondit Jessica sur le même ton.

-Et si ! Tu sais comment faire, quand même !

-Oui, mais...

-Salut, je vais faire un tour ! Coupa alors Alex.

-Hey ! S'il te plait ! Insista Jessica.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, tu me raconteras plus tard !

Et elle laissa son amie aux prises avec le barman. Jessica fut déconcertée un moment, puis se laissa emporter par sa nature curieuse et entama la conversation. Elle avait vite oubliée Alex...

Celle-ci était sur le chemin pavé qui menait à la réception. Et elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son amie. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis de côté dans sa mémoire refit surface.

Cinq ans. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté l'armée... Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Au début, ça avait été très dur. La nouvelle de sa démission avait été un choc pour ses camarades. Comme il l'a prenait pour un des leurs, ils lui avaient tous demandés pourquoi elle arrêtait. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu leur dire la vraie raison. Son aventure sur Atlantis...

Alors elle en avait inventé une. Son petit frère. Il avait été gravement malade et elle voulait aider sa mère.

Son père, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, comme d'habitude...

Son grade faisait qu'il avait toujours fait passer ses obligations avant sa vie de famille.

Mais elle chassa toutes ses idées noires en secouant la tête, et se présenta à l'accueil.

-Chambre 411, s'il vous plait.

-Tenez mademoiselle. Vous avez un message ! Lui dit le réceptionniste, alors qu'elle allait partir.

-Un message ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant de son voyage étaient ses parents. Elle le prit des mains de l'homme en tremblant.

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave... S'inquiéta t-elle.

Elle déplia alors le papier d'une main tremblante et lu.

_** Salut, je ne sais pas si tu veux me voir, mais moi oui, alors je t'attendrais demain, à la plage à 18h00 **_

Il n'y avait pas de signature.

-Mais qui ça peut bien être ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ni Jessica, puisqu'elles étaient venues ensemble, et qu'elles se voyaient tout le temps. Intriguée, elle monta dans sa chambre.

-Bon, on verra bien demain !

Elle se changea et partit à la plage. Avec sa serviette sur l'épaule, et un bon livre dans la main, elle s'installa confortablement sur un transat. Elle ouvrit son livre et se laissa emportée par la lecture.

-Guerre et paix ? C'est une bonne lecture... Dit une voix.

Elle leva les yeux, et vit un homme devant elle. Il était plutôt pas mal et bronzé. Une vraie gravure de mode !

-Oui, je sais.

-Vous êtes française ?

Alex soupira. Encore un qui voulait faire la conversation et qui ne savait pas quoi dire...

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça ne s'entend pas ?

-Si, bien sûr, maintenant que vous avez répondu ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

-La plage est à tout le monde ! Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton peu aimable.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de faire la causette, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Vous êtes en vacances ?

-Oui.

-Pour longtemps ?

-Non.

-Vous habitez où en France ?

-Près de Paris. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas que vous m'embêtez, mais j'aimerais lire...

-Bon, je vous laisse alors !

-Merci ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elle se replongea de nouveau dans son bouquin. Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser draguer. Mais les hommes qui croisaient leur passage, à Jessica et elle, se retournaient souvent quand elles passaient. Il faut dire qu'elles étaient très jolies. Alex avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et depuis qu'elle était rentrée de son aventure galactique, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus se laisser surprendre par les hommes. Alors comme ce qui est inaccessible est toujours plus intéressant, elle avait sans arrêt des invitations à sortir.

Auxquelles elle répondait rarement par l'affirmative. Jessica, quant à elle, était une petite brunette aux yeux bruns, d'une nature très enjouée, et qui était toujours partante pour faire la fête. C'est comme ça qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées d'ailleurs. L'invitation d'un collègue de travail à une soirée, et elles s'étaient liées d'amitié. Elles travaillaient au même endroit, mais n'avait pas du tout le même emploi, et ne s'étaient jamais croisées avant. Mais depuis, elles sortaient presque toujours ensemble, et avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances dans les îles des caraïbes.

Au bout de quelques pages, Alex s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le message l'intriguait. Alors elle ferma son livre et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau, et leva la tête. Un petit hors-bord, tirait un parachute auquel était harnachée une personne.

-Ça me tenterait assez...

Elle fit alors demi-tour et prit la direction du chalet où se faisait les inscriptions à toutes les activités proposées. Il y avait du monde, alors elle changea d'avis et remonta dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'observait attentivement...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Super, j'ai un rencard !

-Ah oui ? Quand ?

-Demain ! Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Jessica embarrassée.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que ça m'embête ?

-Parce qu'on avait prévu une sortie en catamaran !

-Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Ecoute, ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai reçu un message...

-De qui ? Ton bagagiste ?

-En fait, je n'en sais rien, ce n'était pas signé...

-Et tu y vas quand même ? Tu m'étonnes ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas pour ce genre de rendez-vous surprise...

-Oui, mais là, ça m'intrigue un peu... beaucoup même !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le message ?

-Tiens, lit et tu verras !

Jessica prit le papier des mains de son amie, puis elle leva la tête.

-Apparemment, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais !

-Apparemment, comme tu dis ! Mais il n'y a que mes parents qui savent où je me trouve, et c'est ça qui me perturbe...

-Ecoute, tu ne vas pas t'en faire avant demain, alors ce soir, on se fait belle et on sort !

-D'accord !

oOoOo

Elles firent des ravages en passant dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Elles avaient particulièrement soignée leurs toilettes. Alex portait une robe qui descendait à mi-mollets et des escarpins à talons hauts. Le blanc de sa robe faisait ressortir le joli hâle doré qu'elle avait acquis depuis qu'elle était en vacances. Le bustier, très décolleté, mettait sa poitrine en valeur et la fleur, piquée négligemment dans ses cheveux longs et ondulés, la faisait ressembler à une fille des îles. Elle était tout simplement sublime, et toutes les femmes présentes étaient jalouses de cette jeune femme qui, en plus, ne faisait rien de spécial pour attirer le regard. Jessica, quant à elle était habillée d'un ensemble pantalon large et d'une tunique assortit de couleur beige. Comme elle était plutôt mât de peau, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre d'être bronzée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en arrière et tressés d'un ruban doré. Elles avaient soigné leur maquillage et en souriant à tous et personne en particulier, elles se placèrent à une table, que le serveur s'empressa de leur indiquer. Il n'était pourtant pas rare d'avoir de belles jeunes femmes, mais en plus, comme elles étaient seules, et toujours aimable, le personnel de l'hôtel se mettait en quatre pour satisfaire les moindres de leurs désirs. Ce qu'elles appréciaient énormément !

Elles passèrent leur dîner à papoter.

-Alors ? Demanda Alex, comment ça s'est passé avec ton barman ?

-Bien... Répondit Jessica laconiquement.

-Bien ? Et c'est tout ? Raconte !

-Et bien, tu me croiras si tu veux, mais je ne l'intéresse pas !

-Quoi ! S'exclama Alex, il est aveugle ou quoi !

-Non, gay... Murmura t-elle.

-Hein ? Répète ?

-Pas aveugle, gay ! Dit son amie dépitée. Il ne s'intéressait à moi que pour que je lui ramène des hommes...

Alex la regarda sans rien dire, bu une gorgée de son cocktail tranquillement et reposa son verre.

Elle avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Alors elle tritura sa serviette, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Dit Jessica vexée.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais si tu voyais ta tête ! Répliqua t-elle en riant de plus belle.

La bonne nature de son amie reprit le dessus et elle se mit à rire aussi. Le restant du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur et plus tard dans la soirée, elles décidèrent de sortir.

-On va où ?

-A la plage ! Proposa Alex.

-A la plage ? Mais tu es folle ! Il fait noir !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais pris un bain de minuit ! J'ai envie d'essayer, tu viens ?

-Non, ça ne me tente pas trop...

-Allez, viens, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ça, tu es jolie et toujours de bonne humeur, ça finira bien par plaire à un homme !

-Tu crois ? Demanda Jessica d'une petite voix.

-Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre ! Affirma Alex, allez viens, on y va ! Et je ne veux pas t'entendre dire non !

Elles montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et se préparèrent pour leur bain...

oOoOo

La journée du lendemain se passa comme presque toutes les autres.

Farniente au bord de l'eau, cocktail au bar et baignade. De vraie vacances quoi !

-Tu as faim ?

-Non, je vais grignoter quelque chose et après je vais aller m'inscrire au parachute.

-Au quoi ?

-Tu sais, le parachute ascensionnel !

-Tu as envie de faire ça ?

-Oui, je t'avoue que les activités physiques me manquent un peu depuis quelques années... je m'empâte, dit Alex en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir un corps pareil et sans rien faire en plus ! Tu es parfaite, et tu le sais ! D'ailleurs je te hais pour ça... Répliqua Jessica, boudeuse.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de bouger !

-Bon, mais sans moi alors !

-D'accord... Dit Alex en se levant très vite, tu n'es qu'une trouillarde !

-Oui mais j'assume ! Je tiens à la vie ! S'écria son amie. A tout à l'heure !

-Bises ma belle ! A plus !

oOoOo

Alex marcha tranquillement, appréciant la douceur du sable fin entre ses orteils nus. C'est en souriant qu'elle s'approcha du chalet, et qu'elle s'accouda au comptoir.

-C'est combien pour un essai ? Demanda t-elle, au jeune homme qui s'occupait des inscriptions..

-Ça dépend, c'est la première fois ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous en aviez déjà fait, ça aurait été moins cher !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, les baptêmes sont toujours plus chers, je suis désolé, dit-il devant la mine dépitée d'Alex.

-Et si je vous dis que je suis pilote de chasse dans l'armée de l'air, ça marche ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Bah voyons, on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Je vous le jure ! Je suis même capitaine !

-Si j'avais eu un capitaine comme vous pendant mes classes, je crois bien que je ne me serais jamais fait réformer ! Allez, essayez autre chose ! C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je suis obligé de faire attention, si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, c'est ma responsabilité qui est engagé...

-Bon d'accord, à plus alors !

_Il ne veut pas me croire ? Tans pis pour lui !_ Se dit-elle.

Ça faisait peut-être cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté l'armée en tant que militaire, mais elle avait une carte d'entrée de la base où elle travaillait maintenant. Et elle l'avait toujours sur elle...

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment, elle était toujours dans l'armée, mais en temps que civile. Pilote instructeur. Ça sonnait bien ! Ça lui faisait penser au film avec Tom Cruise dans Top Gun. La jolie blonde, et bien, c'était elle. Sauf qu'elle, elle était brune...

Elle fila dans sa chambre, fouilla dans son sac et la prit. Puis elle retourna aux inscriptions. Il y avait un couple devant elle, alors elle attendit patiemment son tour. Quand il eut fini de s'occuper d'eux, le jeune homme la regarda en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Alors, vous êtes partante pour un baptême ?

-Non, je crois que je peux m'envoyer en l'air toute seule !

La réplique le laissa sans voix.

-Mais je vous ai dit que... Commença t-il.

Quand Alex lui mit sa carte sous le nez, il se mit à rougir et bégayer.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Alors ? Je peux ?

-Euh oui... je vais remplir un formulaire... je réserve pour 16h00 ?

-Parfait !

Elle lui donna les renseignements dont il avait besoin et le quitta, le sourire aux lèvres.

Encore un qui ne l'embêterait plus avec ça !

Son rendez-vous surprise, n'était qu'à 18h00, et encore, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'y aller...

Mais si, en fait, elle avait de plus en plus envie d'y aller...

Elle rejoignit son amie, et en attendant l'heure de son activité parachute, elles se prélassèrent toutes les deux au soleil...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérence, parce que pour être sûre d'avoir une situation qui paraisse la plus "vraie" possible, je me suis inspirée de mon voyage en République Dominicaine.

L'hôtel "Carabella Beach Resort" (que je ne nomme pas) avec ses petits bâtiments dispersés dans un superbe parc et dans lesquels sont les chambres ainsi que la plage, les transats, les palmiers, le petit chalet en bois, tout existe réellement !

... Et je suis sûre que quelque part dans le monde, il y a un John qui fréquente une Alexandra !

Allez, bon week-end à tous, et à vendredi prochain !

Et merci de me lire...

******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh bon sang...  
Cette fic a été écrite il y a plus d'un an, et je vous jure que replonger dedans, et bien c'est pas facile !  
Il y a des tournures de phrases qui ne me plaisent plus du tout...

Mais bon. Je ne vais pas la réécrire, sinon, vous n'auriez pas la suite avant longtemps...  
Alors ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, cette histoire est loin d'être la mieux que j'ai pu écrire...  
_(je sais pas si c'est très français, ce que je viens d'écrire...)_

Allez, passons aux RAR's !

Merci **pf59** ! Oh que oui, ça donne envie, des vacances pareille ! Surtout avec le temps pas terrible qu'in a chez nous... mais bon...  
Oui, y'a une petite nouvelle, la bonne copine !  
Et te morfonds pas trop, cette fic est une happy end, alors...  
Et non ! Ne pars pas ! Viens donc lire la suite ! Allez, bonne lecture... et merci encore !!

Merci **Flo** ! Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Alors maintenant, place à la lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2

-Bon, j'y vais ! S'exclama Alex après avoir regardé l'heure, ne fais pas trop de bêtises !

-Toi non plus !

Alex se dirigea vers l'embarcadère, et montra le petit papier au capitaine.

-Venez, je vais vous harnacher !

Elle le suivit docilement et se laissa préparer pour l'envol. Après quelques instructions quant à la façon de se tenir, elle attendit sagement, assise sur le ponton, que le bateau soit suffisamment élancé pour la faire s'envoler. Elle monta très vite et poussa un crie de joie. Jessica, qui regardait d'en bas, mis ses mains en porte voix.

-Ne fais pas trop l'andouille là haut ! Lui cria t-elle.

-C'est votre amie ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Jessica se tourna et se retrouva face à un regard vert.

_Waouh, il est canon ce mec !! _Se dit-elle.

-Oui...

-Elle n'a pas peur !

-Non, Alex n'a peur de rien, ou presque !

-Alex ?

-Oui, enfin Alexandra, mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous vous intéressez à elle ?

-Parce que c'est rare de voir une femme aimer ce genre d'activité... Répondit l'homme en anglais.

-Hein ? Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris...

Il s'excusa et répéta sa phrase en français.

-Vous êtes de quel pays ? Demanda Jessica.

-Etats Unis.

-Un américain ? Vous vous débrouillez pas mal en français !

-Oui, j'y ai mis le temps, mais maintenant, je me débrouille assez bien. Dites, elle en a pour longtemps ?

-Qui ça ? Demanda étourdiment Jessica.

-Votre amie...

-Alex ? Euh... à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, elle reviendra certainement avant 18h00...

-Ah bon ? Très bien... Dit-il avec un sourire qui la fit fondre, et bien, au revoir mademoiselle...

-Jess ! Je m'appelle Jessica !

-Au revoir Jessica.

Elle le regarda partir avec en soupir de dépit. Encore un qui ne voyait qu'Alex. Décidément, elle n'aurait jamais dû se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareille !

Puis elle se mit à rire. Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Alex était la plus gentille de toutes les femmes qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait pas un gramme de méchanceté en elle, et même si c'était sur elle que les hommes se retournaient, elle n'était pas jalouse. Son amie n'avait pas eu une vie facile, et elle ne l'enviait pas...

oOoOo

-Alors ? C'était comment ?

-Génial, tout simplement génial ! Et toi ? Tu t'es fait draguer ? Ne dit pas non, je t'ai vu d'en haut !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien non, c'était plutôt toi qui l'intéressait...

-Ah ? Désolé, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne l'ai même pas vu !

-Et bien, t'as loupé quelque chose ! Ce mec est super mignon !

-Dommage ! Je le verrais peut-être un autre jour ! Dit-elle fataliste.

Si Alex avait pu se douter, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou...

oOoOo

-Bon, il est 18h00, tu y vas ?

-J'en sais rien... oui... peut-être... non…

-Ah ça pour une réponse ! Allez, oust, prépare toi et file ! Je ne veux pas te voir affaler ici !

Alex se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était effectivement affalée depuis son retour d'activité.

-Pourtant, je ferais bien un petit plongeon dans la piscine... Marmonna t-elle en regardant l'eau bleue, juste à côté du fauteuil.

-Si tu n'es pas partie d'ici deux secondes, c'est sûr que tu vas y aller ! Et toute habillée ! Gronda Jessica.

-Tu n'es qu'un tyran !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Allez, file !

-Oui maman ! S'écria Alex en se reculant précipitamment.

Elle appelait souvent son amie comme ça, rien que pour la faire enrager. Elles avaient le même âge, mais Jessica ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des conseils à Alex. Elle marcha vers la plage, sur le petit sentier pavé, en réfléchissant. Qui pouvait bien être là ? Elle n'était pas connue pour sa patience, et elle avait toujours été très curieuse. Ce qui lui avait causé quelques soucis d'ailleurs...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait autant marché. Elle était arrivée au bord de l'eau et fut obligée de faire demi-tour. Elle regarda autour d'elle, attendit un peu pour voir si quelqu'un viendrait à sa rencontre, et finit par s'asseoir sur un transat, face à la mer.

-Bonsoir, je peux vous offrir à boire ? Demanda une silhouette devant elle.

Comme le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, elle ne distinguait pas la personne.

-Bonsoir ! Non merci, je n'ai pas soif...

-Tans pis... je peux ? Demanda l'homme.

-Allez-y, la plage est à tout le monde... Rétorqua t-elle en se tournant pour prendre un gilet dans son sac.

_C'est pas vrai, il faudrait que je change de phrase ! C'est d'un ringard !!!_ Se dit-elle en l'enfilant.

Il s'assit à côté. C'était lui le mystérieux rencard ? Il était plutôt pas mal, mais trop musclé à son goût.

_Ce genre de mec doit passer son temps dans les salles de musculation..._

-Est-ce vous qui... Commença t-elle.

-Excusez-moi, dit une autre voix, je crois que quelqu'un vous réclame...

Alex se figea. Cette voix... Pourtant elle avait parlé français...

Mais avec un fort accent. Un accent qu'elle connaissait...

-Quelqu'un ? Dit l'homme assit à côté d'elle, non, vous devez vous tromper...

-Non, je ne me trompe pas... Répondit l'autre en s'approchant.

-Si, moi je crois que si ! Insista monsieur muscle d'un air menaçant.

-S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à...

-A quoi ? Hein ? A quoi ?

-A rien ! Coupa Alex énervée, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour moi, c'est ridicule ! Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle alors à l'inconnu debout.

Il se déplaça légèrement et Alex pu enfin le voir.

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! _Se dit-elle alors.

Elle blanchit d'un coup et faillit se trouver mal.

-Colonel ? Articula t-elle difficilement.

-Quoi ? S'exclama l'homme musclé, vous êtes dans l'armée ?

-Oui, colonel John Sheppard, armée de l'air américaine.

-Euh, bon... bah... je crois que je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas là. Au revoir mademoiselle... Marmonna le Popeye d'opérette.

Et il fila sans attendre.

-Poule mouillée... Murmura Alex.

-Oui, on peut dire ça ! Rétorqua John, amusé. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

Elle le regardait sans répondre. Ça faisait cinq ans, et il n'avait pas changé. Peut-être quelques rides...

Et encore...

Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Et le sourire qu'il affichait en ce moment la faisait toujours autant fondre.

-Je vais bien, et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes en vacances ?

-Oui, j'ai obtenu d'Elisabeth une semaine de congé.

-Mais comment... ?

-Comment j'ai su que tu étais là ?

-Oui.

-Tes parents...

-Mes parents ? Ils vous ont dit où j'étais ?

Panique !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui dire encore ?

-Oui, Carson m'a dit que ton père était général, alors j'ai demandé à Landry de se renseigner et voilà ! Tu viens, on va marcher un peu...

-Vous leur avez parlé ?

-A qui ?

-A mes parents !

-Non, c'est le général Landry. Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête tant que ça ?

Alex souffla un peu. Elle était inquiète, effectivement, mais elle évita de le laisser paraître.

Alors elle se leva du transat et le suivit comme un automate. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Surtout après cinq ans. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.

-Mais vous parlez français ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas rester bête toute ma vie en ne sachant parler qu'une seule langue que tout le monde ou presque parle !

Elle rougit à se souvenir. Elle n'avait pas oublié ni l'endroit ni pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça.

Et lui non plus apparemment...

-Alors, qu'as-tu fais pendant ces cinq ans ? Tu es venue seule ?

-Non, avec une amie. Et j'ai démissionné de l'armée, j'ai trouvé un autre travail. Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Vous êtes seul ?

-Oui, je suis venu seul, mais pourquoi avoir démissionné ? Tu étais pourtant très douée !

-Oui, pour me mettre dans le pétrin, ça oui, j'étais très douée !!

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs...

-Arrêtez de dire ça...

-Ecoute, ça fait peut-être cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais tu peux me tutoyer maintenant, je ne suis plus ton supérieur !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Au fait, tu t'es présenté comme colonel, tu as eu une promotion ? Et tu es arrivé quand ?

-Oui, je suis colonel et il y a deux jours que je suis là ! Répondit-il, amusé par ses questions.

-Deux jours ! Et dans quel hôtel ?

-Celui là !

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu !

-Alex...

-Quoi ?

-Tu me dis encore vous...

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur les mots, mais ça va être difficile, alors prenez vot... prend ton mal en patience !

-Je t'offre à boire ?

-D'accord !

Ils prirent place au bar de la piscine, et John commanda un planteur pour lui et un jus de fruit pour elle.

-Hey ! Pourquoi je n'ai droit qu'à un jus de fruit ? S'exclama t-elle indignée.

-Depuis quand tu supportes l'alcool ? Rétorqua t-il étonné.

-Depuis que je ne suis une civile ! Un banana cocktail, s'il vous plait ! Demanda Alex au barman.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est super bon ! Il y a du rhum, de la banane mixée, un peu de sirop de fraise et de la glace pilée !

Le barman prépara les verres, et ils attendirent en silence. Puis, quand ils furent servit, Alex se tourna vers John...

... Et renversa la moitié de son verre sur sa chemise...

-Ah, je vois que ça n'a pas changé !

-Oh, désolée colon... euh, John. Viens avec moi, je vais nettoyer ça.

Ils empruntèrent l'allée qui menait au petit bâtiment où se trouvait la chambre d'Alex.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en silence, légèrement embarrassés, mais Alex se fit une raison. Après tout ils étaient adultes, et elle était capable de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre sans pour autant que ça se termine au lit...

Alors elle se détendit et c'est avec entrain qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Entre et assis toi ! Je vais chercher une serviette humide...

Elle disparut dans la salle d'eau et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Mets-toi deb...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. John l'avait prise dans ses bras et la regardait. Puis il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura t-elle.

-Parce que ça fait cinq ans, et que tu m'as manqué... Murmura t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Alex répondit immédiatement et l'entoura de ses bras. Puis elle le repoussa doucement.

-Arrête... s'il te plait, arrête...

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que...

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cela faisait cinq ans, mais elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon... Mais il ne devait pas savoir... Jamais.

-Je vois que tu as toujours une bonne raison !

Elle se mit à rire.

-Oui, rien n'a changé. Et même si j'ai vieilli, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais !

-Nous avons tous les deux vieillit. De cinq ans... mais je ne t'ai pas oublié...

-Tu ne t'es pas marié ?

C'est lui qui se mit à rire.

-Non ! Quand veux-tu que je trouve le temps de chercher ? Et qui voudrait d'un type comme moi ?

-Moi ! Répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

-Toi ? C'est vrai ? Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Euh... ça tu vois, c'est moi tout craché. Je parle d'abord et je réfléchis ensuite... enfin quand j'y arrive... et avec toi, c'est jamais le cas. Bon, je vais nettoyer ta chemise, enlève-là !

... Et elle leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant.

-Et voilà, ça recommence... Murmura t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je parle avant de réfléchir ! Pourtant je venais juste de me faire la remarque, c'est dingue !

John ne releva pas la phrase. Il souriait toujours, puis il déboutonna tranquillement le vêtement et le retira sans complexe. Il n'avait pas à en avoir, il n'avait pas pris un gramme. Et Alex le trouva toujours aussi beau et attirant. Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna, sous le sourire de John, qui n'avait pas cherché à se cacher. Il lui tendit sa chemise, et elle entra dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler, et examina la chambre. Elle était très bien rangée, et il y avait une photo sur la table de nuit.

-Voilà ! C'est fait, tu peux la remettre... Entendit-il alors.

-Euh... elle est mouillée !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... bon, je vais la mettre dehors, il fait encore doux, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'elle sèche...

Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et posa la chemise sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle prenait tout son temps et bougeait dans tous les sens. John se rendait bien compte qu'elle était stressée, et il se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder sans rien dire pour atténuer sa gêne. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir en attendant. Il y en a quand même pour un bout de temps... à moins que je te prête un de mes t-shirts ? Proposa t-elle en se relevant.

Il était resté debout et lui prit la main doucement.

-Arrête... arrête de t'agiter comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais...

-Je sais ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à l'aise !

-Oui... enfin non... je ne suis pas très à l'aise, c'est vrai. Ça fait cinq ans, et tu réapparais comme ça, avec juste un mot qui dit que tu veux me voir ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Cinq ans, c'est très long !

-Oui, c'est très, très long... et mes sentiments n'ont pas changé depuis... Dit-il en reculant jusqu'au lit.

Il s'assit dessus et Alex se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle essaya de dégager sa main, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Au contraire, il la tira vers lui, et elle ne put faire autrement que de s'approcher, pour se retrouver debout devant lui, coincée entre ses jambes. Il leva la tête et la regarda.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment très belle, Alexandra ? Tu l'étais déjà, il y a cinq ans, mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose en plus que je n'arrive pas à définir... tu es... comment dire, épanouie !

-Merci... mais... hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'était penché en arrière et l'avait entraîné avec lui. Elle se retrouva sur lui, les deux mains posées sur son torse. Il souriait tout en prenant ses mains, et lui écarta les bras.

-John ! Mais arrê...

Il avait le chic pour lui couper ses phrases, parce que celle là non plus, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la finir, étant donné qu'il avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne... Le lit était immense, et il la renversa sous lui sans problème pour l'embrasser tout à son aise. Ce qu'il fit sans aucun remord... Elle se laissa faire. Cela faisait si longtemps... Cinq années... Mais elle le repoussa très vite. Ça ne lui avait pas réussi la dernière fois...

-Alex ? Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Ça fait cinq ans John. Tu ne peux pas revenir au bout de cinq ans, et reprendre là où on en était !

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de détester !

-Détester ? Non, bien au contraire ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux rien recommencer avec toi. Ça a été trop dur à vivre. Je ne veux pas recommencer... alors, s'il te plait, sors de ma chambre...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que moi, je ne lui dirais pas de sortir de ma chambre, à John...  
Bref...

Allez, passez un bon week-end, et à vendredi prochain !!

Bisous à tous !!


	3. Chapter 3

C'est moâ que v'l'a !!

Après mes histories épiques avec ma s*** de p** de modem à la c** qui a décidé de démissionner, me revoilà !!  
Oh la belle et gentille boite aux lettres qui m'a gentiment donné le paquet contenant le modem tout beau tout neuf ! Et je suis de nouveau parmi vous !

Merci aux 3% (le même que pour mon autre fic ! c'est un chiffre porte bonheur ou quoi ?) de lecteurs qui reviews !  
En tout cas, je sais pas si c'est un bon chiffre, mais pour mon égo, il est franchement pas terrible.

Et en me "baladant " sur le site, j'ai remarqué que les lecteurs des fics de SGA sont les plus mauvais revieweurs ! Et en plus, grâce à la section "trafic" de chaque auteur, on a cette fabuleuse chance de "voir" qu'on est lu, mais aussi de constater qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de ces lecteurs qui prennent le temps d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert à la fin du chapitre...  
Je vais régulièrement dans d'autres sections que SGA (je ne lis pratiquement plus de fic SGA, afin d'éviter les plagiats), et je constate qu'il y a nettement plus de reviews ailleurs !!

Bien sûr, **MDRM** est toute pardonnée, elle est en plein dans ses études, ma puce **Legma** bosse, et avec les horaires qu'elle a, c'est pas la joie, Et **Alex** est en plein dans ses cartons de déménagement, elle n'a même pas lu la fin de "un sentiment étrange" !!

Vous êtes toute excusée les filles ! J'vous adore toutes autant que vous êtes !!

Allez, place aux RAR's !

Merci **pf59** ! Ta review m'a fait sourire ! Mais si Alex ne le laisse pas faire, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas une fille facile ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'elle retourne avec lui sur Atlantis...  
Mais au fait... c'est moi l'auteuse ! Je sais donc ce qui va se passer ensuite !! Mouhahaha !! Mais pas toi !!  
Oups... désolée... bonne lecture quand même !!  
Et je rajoute aujourd'hui que je ne t'en veux pas de ton coup-de-gueule !! Mais j'y étais vraiment pour rien !

Allez, j'arrête les blablas et bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Alex se rendit subitement compte que depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle prononçait souvent cette phrase...

-J'ai l'impression de te dire toujours la même chose ! S'esclaffa t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Rétorqua t-il en se levant. Bon, je te laisse... on se retrouve ce soir au dîner ? Ne dit pas non, c'est juste un dîner ! Dit-il avec le sourire.

Alex réfléchit un instant, mais céda rapidement.

-D'accord, mais ne sort pas comme ça ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir une mauvaise réputation !

Il la regarda en penchant la tête, sans comprendre.

-Ta chemise !

-Ah oui !

-Mais elle est encore mouillée, désolée...

-C'est pas grave, si je suis malade, tu viendras me soigner !

-C'est ça, tu peux toujours rêver ! Allez, dehors ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement.

-A ce soir...

Il regarda sa montre

-Il est sept heures, on se donne rendez-vous à huit heures ? Au bar ?

-D'accord, à huit heures au bar ! A ce soir, répondit-elle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Puis elle s'adossa contre celle-ci, le cœur battant la chamade...

-Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi il ne m'arrive que des galères ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ?

Elle prit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de la chambre de Jessica.

-Allez, répond !! Dit-elle impatiente.

_// Allo ? //_

-Jess ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Ça fait au moins trois sonneries que j'attends !

_// Hey, calme-toi, ma biche ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? //_

-Il m'arrive que je suis invitée ce soir !

_// Ah bon ? Et alors ? //_

-Et alors ? C'est lui !

_// Lui qui ? //_

-Lui ! Insista Alex.

_// C'est pas vrai ! Il est là ? //_

-Oui, il est là, et il m'a invité à dîner ce soir !

_// Mais c'est super ! //_

-Non, c'est pas super, pas super du tout !

_// Bon d'accord, c'est pas super... alors ? Tu y vas quand même ? //_

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Gémit Alex.

_// T'habiller comme une reine, et parader ! //_

-Jess ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse un moment ! Je te parle de "lui".

_// Oui, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiote tout de même. J'arrive ! //_

Alex raccrocha le combiné et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende frapper à sa porte. Elle sursauta si fort, que son cœur rata un battement. Elle l'ouvrit très vite, tira son amie par la main à l'intérieur, puis claqua la porte.

-Hey, fait attention ! Je n'ai que deux mains et j'y tiens !

-Pardonne-moi, mais je suis assez énervée !

-Sans blague ! Ironisa Jessica. Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ! Alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

Alex n'arrêtait pas de marcher, alors que Jessica s'était assise sur le lit, appuyée nonchalamment sur ses coudes.

-Allez ! Je t'écoute !

-Il est là !

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Il m'a invité à diner ! Et si je dis quelque chose de travers ?

Jessica regardait son amie avec attention. Elle était complètement paniquée, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même pendant les pires moments qu'elles avaient pu vivre ensemble...

-Je te fais confiance. Tu t'en sortiras très bien !

-Oui, parce que tu vas venir avec moi !

Jessica éclata de rire.

-Bah voyons ! Et j'emmène combien de bougies ? Ne répond pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous n'en aurez pas besoin... sauf si tu n'aimes pas faire ça dans le noir...

Alex se tourna vers elle d'un bloc.

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? S'écria t-elle alors, qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de finir au lit avec lui ! J'ai déjà donné, je te rappelle !

-Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, et toi non plus d'ailleurs... bon, on va te chercher des affaires pour ce soir. Il faut que tu sois la plus belle...

oOoOo

Même après tant d'années, elle était toujours aussi jolie. Non, pas jolie. Belle. Très belle. Elle avait trente trois ans maintenant, mais elle ne faisait pas son âge. Elle n'avait pas vieilli, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit tout à l'heure. Elle faisait partit de ces femmes qui embellissaient avec l'âge, et il ressentait toujours la même chose pour elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'aurait couché sur le lit, et aurait recommencé, comme il y a cinq ans.

Il l'aurait aimé. Car il l'aimait toujours...

Il avait eu des aventures avec d'autres femmes, il n'était pas un moine. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le même désir pour elles, que celui qu'il avait eu pour le capitaine Alexandra Legrand. Même la plus expérimentée de ses conquêtes ne lui avait jamais procuré autant de plaisir que la jeune française...

Et il était là, dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait se comporter ce soir.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile John, tu pourrais le regretter !

Il regarda l'heure, et se leva très vite. Il ne lui restait que trente minutes pour se préparer. Il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche...

oOoOo

Il était assis au bar depuis cinq minutes et toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires ainsi que celles qui ne l'étaient pas, avaient déjà jeté un œil gourmand sur lui. Il y en avait même qui lui avait proposé de dîner avec elle. Il avait poliment refusé, toujours avec le sourire.

Elles étaient toutes reparties déçue, car il était tout simplement sublime...

Son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte, ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs, soigneusement décoiffés comme d'habitude, faisait encore et toujours, ressortir ses yeux verts. Il s'était rasé de près, chose inhabituelle pour lui, mais ce soir, il voulait que tout soit parfait, y compris lui. Alors, il avait fait un effort.

Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Les brouhahas s'étaient interrompus pendant quelques secondes, ce qui l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire taire toutes en même temps, les personnes assises dans un restaurant ?

La réponse était là, devant lui, encore à quelques mètres de sa chaise. Il s'agrippa très fort au plateau du bar.

Alex arrivait, et c'était elle qui avait fait taire tout le monde.

-Bonsoir... Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il déglutit difficilement, et réussit à sortir un pitoyable "bonsoir", d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu es très beau en costume ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu habillé comme ça !

-Toi aussi ! Enfin non, tu n'es pas en costume, mais tu es très belle. Non... tu es magnifique... Bafouilla t-il enfin.

-Merci.

Alex, aidée de Jessica, avait réussi le tour de force de se préparer en quarante cinq minutes tout compris !

Après la douche, l'habillage. Jessica, pendant que son amie se douchait, avait dégotté LA robe qu'il fallait. Elle s'était aussitôt précipité dans sa chambre pour aller chercher tous les accessoires indispensables, que cette "andouille d'Alex", n'avait pas jugé bon d'emmener !

Elle portait donc un fourreau noir, moulant jusqu'aux genoux, qui s'évasait un peu jusqu'à ses chevilles devant, et qui était un peu plus longue derrière. Ses cheveux tombaient librement dans son dos, dépourvu de toute attache. Ses escarpins à lanières en velours noir, orné d'un serpent qui s'enroulait sur ses chevilles, étaient du plus bel effet. Elle ne portait qu'un bracelet en or et une paire de boucle d'oreilles, assortit au ras du cou qui était orné d'un petit pendentif en forme de serpent, lui aussi. Elle devait aimer se mettre en valeur, car le bustier moulait sa poitrine très avantageusement.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui...

Et lui ne voyait qu'elle...

Les hommes l'auraient volontiers provoqué en duel pour avoir l'immense honneur d'être son chevalier servant, et les femmes l'auraient étranglée sans problème, rien que pour pouvoir marcher à côté d'un homme tel que lui. Ils formaient un couple superbe.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui, une Piña Colada, s'il te plait.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien !

-Si ! Dis-moi !

-Je trouve que tu as bien changé, pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas l'alcool !

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai pris de l'âge !

-Si tu le dis… une Piña Colada et un Daïquiri, s'il vous plait, demanda John au barman.

-Bien monsieur, répondit celui-ci en souriant à Alexandra.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda t-il d'un air jaloux.

-Le midi, le soir... avec Jess, c'est les vacances, alors on en profite !

-Qui est Jess ?

-L'amie avec qui je suis venue en vacances.

-Ah bon ? J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop !

-Et pourquoi elle t'en voudrait ?

-Parce que lui ai pris son amie !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle était d'accord. C'est même elle qui m'a aidé à me préparer, alors... et je crois que si j'avais dis non, elle m'aurait scalpée !

-Scalpée ?

-Oui, scalpée !

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Mon français n'est pas aussi bon que ça, finalement...

-Scalpée veut dire arracher les cheveux avec la peau du crâne ! Comme les Indiens d'Amérique mais je ne sais pas lesquels par contre !! Et si, ton français est très bon ! Mais si tu as un problème, parle dans ta langue, ça me fera du bien de la parler de nouveau...

-On fait un marché, je te parle dans ta langue et tu me parles dans la mienne !

-Ça risque d'être drôle ! Alors ? Raconte, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau en cinq ans ?

-Rien, la routine, les sorties… ah si, Teyla a eu une petite fille, Jenna, elle a quatre ans.

-Teyla ? Mais qui est le père ? Ronon ?

-Non, c'est un type qui vivait sur le continent.

-Alors elle n'est plus sur Atlantis ?

-Si, ils y vivent ensemble.

-Et les autres ?

-Ford a disparu, lors d'une attaque d'Atlantis par les Wraiths, il s'est fait avoir par un de ces monstres. Maintenant, il n'est plus lui-même et nous fuit. Ronon n'a pas changé, il est toujours seul. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il n'était pas prêt pour se remettre avec quelqu'un, Elisabeth est toujours là, et Rodney n'arrive toujours pas à se décider avec Katie…

-Katie ? Qui est-ce ? Je ne me rappelle pas...

-Katie Brown, une botaniste.

-Ah bon ? Il est si nul que ça avec elle ?

-Oui, c'est Rodney, tu sais. Quand il s'agit d'ordinateur, de calculs et autres engins à disséquer, il est le meilleur, mais en ce qui concerne les femmes... sinon, il est toujours aussi insupportable, mais on l'aime bien...

-Et Carson ?

John se mit à rire.

-Il s'est marié ! Ça fait maintenant quatre ans.

-Marié ? Avec qui ?

-Le lieutenant Cadman, et ils ont eu des jumeaux !

-Waouh, des jumeaux !

-Oui, un garçon et une fille. Morgane et Kyle, ils n'ont que trois ans et demi et font déjà enrager McKay.

Alex se mit à rire aussi. Imaginer le scientifique d'Atlantis en train de protéger ses précieuses machines des mains touche-à-tout, de deux bambins de trois ans était irrésistible !

-Viens, on va se mettre à table, dit-elle alors en se levant de son tabouret et en lui prenant la main.

Il la suivit, ravit que se soit elle qui ait pris l'initiative. Il était fier d'être à ses côtés. Le serveur leur indiqua une table et leur donna le menu. Ils choisirent leur plat et discutèrent en attendant d'être servit.

-Alors, comme ça, tu as démissionné de l'armée ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour raisons personnelles… et je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler…

-D'accord, et que fais-tu maintenant ?

-Je suis pilote instructeur. Pour l'armée, mais en tant que civile. Ça me permet d'avoir toutes mes soirées…

-Et que fais-tu d'autre ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai malgré tout, des journées assez chargées. Ah, voilà les plats ! S'exclama t-elle soulagée.

Ils reprirent leur discussion tranquillement, en parlant de tout et de rien, enfin, surtout John, qu'elle n'arrêta pas de questionner sur les planètes qu'il avait visitées. Ce qui lui permis de ne pas trop parler d'elle, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se trahir. Et il avait l'air de l'avoir compris, ce qui la soulagea…

oOoOo

Il était sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Et ça l'intriguait. Elle lui posait des tas de questions sur sa vie à lui, et changeait habilement de sujet, quand il voulait en savoir plus sur la sienne. Encore une énigme…

Mais comme il voulait que la soirée se passe sans anicroches, il la laissa faire. Il avait encore cinq jours devant lui et il allait en profiter…

oOoOo

-J'ai adoré le dîner ! Dit Alex en reposant sa serviette. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis...

Elle leva les yeux, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

-... oh, je ne sais même plus ! Continua t-elle en souriant.

-Et bien, tu m'en vois ravi ! Tu viens ? Demanda t-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

-On va où ?

John la regarda en souriant, ce qui la fit rougir.

-Et voilà ! Ça recommence !

-Quoi donc ? Demanda t-il sans cesser de sourire.

-Toi ! Et moi…

-Oui... et alors ?

-Je ne peux pas dire un mot, sans que ça soit pris de travers !

-Comment ça de travers ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

Elle le regarda attentivement. Non, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête...

Et pourtant…

Si elle avait su qu'il ne pensait qu'à la prendre dans ses bras, elle aurait fui à toutes jambes !

-Une balade, ça te dit ?

-On va à la plage ? Le soleil est déjà couché mais il fait si bon, et j'ai envie de me tremper les pieds dans l'eau !

-A vos ordres, capitaine !

-Colonel, je ne suis plus capitaine !

Il lui présenta son bras, sur lequel elle posa délicatement la main, et ils sortirent du restaurant. Sous les soupirs de dépit des femmes et des hommes présents dans la salle…

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voili-voilou !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, et je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !  
Biz à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !

Merci de me lire...


	4. Chapter 4

Pas de blabla, place aux RAR's !

merci **pf59** ! Euh... quand tu dis, on va voir les autres, tu parles des Atlantes ? Parce que si c'est ça, bien sûr qu'on va les "voir" ! Mais pour l'instant, John redécouvre Alex ! Et non, Jess, c'est la bonne copine, qui ne songera même pas à piquer le copain de sa copine ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Petit message pour **Yellou** ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir répondu à mon message, et j'ai apprécié le compliment ! Qui ne serait pas ravie de lire "Tu as une sacré plume" !! Et bien moi, en tout cas, je te remercie de l'avoir écrit ! Je ne sais pas quand tu liras ce petit mot, car je me doute que tu ne le liras pas maintenant, étant donné que tu es en cours de lecture du premier tome de mon histoire ! J'espère te lire un jour sur cette fic, et en attendant, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**Chapitre 4**

-Tu avais raison, il fait très doux le soir, et le bruit des vagues me rappelle la cité…

-Ça te manque ?

-Quoi ?

-D'être sur Atlantis.

-Oui, un peu...

-Tu y retournes dans pas longtemps pourtant...

-Oui, dans cinq jours...

Encore cinq petits jours à tenir. Cinq jours pendant lesquels, elle ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde, sinon, la vie qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à s'organiser serait foutue... Elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais pour l'instant, elle était bien. Elle lâcha son bras tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Rien, j'enlève mes chaussures ! Les talons hauts, dans le sable, ce n'est pas génial !

Alex se baissa, en enleva une, et tanga légèrement.

-... et une robe longue non plus... Marmonna t-elle alors.

-Tu veux aller te changer ?

-Non ! S'écria t-elle rapidement.

-Hey, calme-toi ! Je disais ça juste pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Si tu préfères rester comme ça, ça ne me gêne pas, tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Et elle te met très en valeur... Dit-il en la regardant.

Elle croisa les bras, gênée, alors que pendant toute la soirée, elle avait été plutôt décontractée. John se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il y avait du monde autour d'eux au restaurant, et elle ne craignait pas les remarques. Mais là, elle était seule avec lui, et il l'attirait encore. Toutes ses années de séparation n'avaient rien changé pour elle. Elle avait juste mis de côté sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait eu d'autres soucis à régler...

-Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si ! Dit-elle un peu trop rapidement, je vais bien, mais ça me fait tout bizarre d'être là, avec toi, après tout ce temps... je ne me suis pas préoccupée de moi ces dernières années, et là, une semaine de vacances pour moi toute seule, et je te retrouve... ça ne te fait rien, à toi ?

-Si... Dit-il en se rapprochant.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira à lui.

-John, il ne faut pas…

-Et pourquoi non ? Nous sommes tous les deux adultes, et je peux dire que j'aime t'avoir près de moi.

-Moi aussi mais...

-Embrasse-moi...

-Non...

-Embrasse-moi... Insista t-il doucement.

Elle leva les yeux et doucement approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Tentante, elle était trop tentante. Alors elle l'effleura délicatement, puis recula.

-Non, embrasse-moi vraiment... Dit-il sensuellement. Comme ça...

Et il prit sa bouche fougueusement. Elle sursauta sous l'assaut et essaya de reculer, mais ses mains étaient passées de sa taille à son dos, et il l'a serrait contre lui. Tout contre lui...

Alors elle se laissa aller au plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle répondit avec ardeur en gémissant de plaisir. Elle venait de prendre conscience du fait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse et que finalement, elle l'emmènerait bien dans sa chambre...

-Non ! S'exclama t-elle en se détachant brusquement. Arrête !

-Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne peux pas !

-Ecoute... si c'est parce qu'on ne se verra plus dans cinq jours, je peux te dire que maintenant, on a la possibilité de rentrer sur Terre avec la porte. On a trouvé une source d'énergie suffisante pour ouvrir le vortex quand on veut, ou presque...

-Et alors ? Ça change quoi ? Coupa t-elle.

-Je peux venir te voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais...

-C'est ça ! Tu viens, on se fait une partie de jambes en l'air, et tu repars ! Super ! Je suis ravie de l'entendre... S'exclama t-elle en colère.

-Mais non, enfin ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle ! Je n'ai pas plus que toi envie de partir. Alors pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas sur Atlantis ? Tu as le gêne et je suis certain qu'Elisabeth sera ravie de te revoir à la base. Et moi aussi... Dit-il doucement.

-Mais j'ai ma vie ici, je ne peux pas tout plaquer, même si je suis tentée... Murmura t-elle.

-Tu en as envie ? Tu aimerais venir avec moi ?

-Oui, mais je ne...

Il l'embrassa encore. Il n'avait retenu qu'une chose, elle avait envie de le suivre. Mais il fallait la pousser un peu, ce qu'il avait très envie de faire... Et elle n'était apparemment pas contre, vu qu'elle s'était collée à lui... Il relâcha sa bouche, lui prit la main, puis se mit à marcher vers l'allée.

-Où on va ?

-Dans ma chambre...

-John...

-Viens avec moi, s'il te plait... je t'en pris, ne dit pas non... La supplia t-il.

Elle soupira un grand coup. Elle avait vraiment envie de se retrouver dans ses bras, retrouver l'amour d'un homme qui tenait à elle, alors elle céda...

oOoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de John, un peu embarrassés. Ça faisait quand même un bout de temps qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Mais ça ne dura pas. Ils entrèrent et John ferma derrière eux. Elle avança un peu, et se retourna.

-Tu dois avoir... Commença t-elle.

Il posa ses mains sur elle, et à partir de ce moment, plus rien ne compta. Rien à part ses mains sur elle, son corps contre elle, sa bouche sur elle... Elle se mit à gémir de plaisir et se laissa déshabiller...

Il lui prouva enfin qu'il tenait toujours à elle, et elle aussi...

oOoOo

Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Il était deux heures du matin, mais il s'était réveillé quand il avait sentit un corps qui se serrait contre le sien. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormi comme ça, qu'il avait cru rêver. Mais non, c'était bien réel, et il la serra en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle chercha à prolonger ce contact si doux, et nicha sa tête dans son cou, tout en passant une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Elle se mit à gémir doucement dans son sommeil, et le désir de John se réveilla.

Il sourit en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Il était complètement accro.

Cette femme le rendait fou...

Il se redressa légèrement, se mit sur le côté et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sa bouche glissa jusque sur ses seins, suçota la pointe rose qui se dressa, et descendit sur le ventre, le nombril et plus bas... encore plus bas... Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir quand il la caressa de la langue, et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende haleter, puis gémir plus fort et se cambrer sous l'extase qui la saisit.

Il remonta doucement, et s'allongea alors sur elle, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais il avait envie d'elle... Encore...

Elle se réveilla doucement, sous les doux mouvements de hanches de son amant, et posa ses mains sur lui en le caressant aussi, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Alex...

Elle gémit encore...

-Alexandra... ouvre les yeux.

-Mmm... continue... Fut sa seule réponse.

Il se coucha sur elle, arrêtant de bouger. Elle le regarda alors.

-Continue, je t'en pris... continue... ça faisait si longtemps que j'en avais envie...

Alors il obéit et continua. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il en avait rêvé pendant ces cinq dernières années, sans jamais trouver la femme qui aurait pu lui faire oublier celle qui gémissait sous lui... Elle était la seule qui le mettait dans cet état là. Et ils se déchaînèrent, l'un comme l'autre, pendant des heures, sans jamais pouvoir assouvir ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se sentir aimé...

oOoOo

Elle s'étira en gémissant. Ses muscles étaient un peu douloureux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru plusieurs kilomètres !

Puis, en voulant attraper l'oreiller, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle tourna la tête doucement et ne bougea plus.

_Oh c'est pas vrai, ça recommence..._ Se dit-elle paniquée.

Elle se libéra du bras qui était posée sur elle, et se leva lentement.

Ne surtout pas le réveiller, sortir sans bruit... Elle ramassa ses affaires et les enfila le plus doucement possible, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'impression que ça durait des heures, mais elle voulait tellement sortir discrètement, qu'elle mit effectivement beaucoup de temps avant de la refermer derrière elle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle n'était pas dans le même bâtiment que lui, alors elle croisa les quelques lève-tôt qui faisait leur jogging matinal, et qui la regardait bizarrement. Voir une belle jeune femme courir en robe de soirée, des escarpins à la main, à six heures du matin, ce n'était pas courant !! Elle se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, là où était la chambre de Jessica.

-Jess ! Jessica ! Ouvre-moi !

Elle tambourina à la porte, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était six heures du matin et que les personnes qui étaient dans les chambres adjacentes, n'avaient peut-être pas envie d'être réveillés en sursaut à cette heure là pendant leurs vacances !

-Jess ! Alors, tu m'ouvres ?

-J'arrive ! Entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Jessica ouvrit la porte, et une furie en robe longue la poussa et referma derrière elle...

oOoOo

-Tu as fait quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ? Je rêve ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Jessica.

Alex tournait en rond dans la chambre, sans pouvoir se calmer.

-Alexandra Legrand, tu as perdu la tête ou quoi !

-Oui, je crois bien que oui...

-Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû aller dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il t'a fait boire ?

-Même pas ! J'y suis allée de mon plein gré ! Et c'est ça le pire ! J'en avais vraiment envie, et sur le coup, ça ne me paraissait pas être une mauvaise idée...

-Et maintenant ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? L'emmener chez toi, et lui présenter...

-Tais-toi ! Coupa brusquement Alex, je ne veux pas entendre ça !

-Ah oui ? Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Rappelle toi d'il y a cinq ans ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit ?

Alex s'effondra sur le lit de son amie et se mit à pleurer. Jessica arrêta de la malmener et la pris dans ses bras. Elle avait honte d'elle, faire pleurer sa meilleure amie ! En voilà une bonne copine !

-Arrête de pleurer... Murmura t-elle doucement, je suis désolée, s'il te plait, arrête...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et se redressa. Elle renifla, attrapa un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment, sous le regard un peu dégouté de Jessica.

-C'est très élégant ça... Dit-elle en faisant la moue. Allez, va te rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et reviens...

Elle fit ce que lui dit son amie et revint quelques minutes après, la tête toute mouillée.

-Et bien ! Quand je t'ai dit de te rafraîchir, je n'ai pas dit "prendre une douche " !

-Je sais, mais au moins, ça m'a remis les idées en place ! Enfin presque...

-Alors ? Je sais que je me répète, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Rien... ça me parait être une bonne solution, ça !!

-Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, à mon avis, ça ne marchera pas !

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais pas !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais se renseigner auprès du gouvernement d'un autre pays, rien que pour prendre des vacances en même temps et au même endroit qu'une femme qui l'a quitté il y a cinq ans, je crois pouvoir dire, sans trop me tromper, qu'il ne va pas laisser passer les choses sans rien dire !

Alex se tourna vers elle. Jessica était toujours de bon conseil. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin d'elle, elle avait répondu présent. Alors elle la croyait quand elle disait que John ne la lâcherait pas si facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

-C'était bien, au moins ?

-Jess !

-Et bien quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de vivre une histoire d'amour, moi aussi, même si c'est par procuration !

Bon, on va s'habiller, enfin moi je vais m'habiller et toi, tu vas aller te changer. Prendre un p'tit dèj en robe de soirée, ça fait un peu trop ! File dans ta chambre, je passe te prendre dès que je suis prête !

-D'accord... à tout à l'heure....

oOoOo

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il était presque neuf heures. Il tendit le bras et le passa sur le drap...

Il se redressa immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux. Il était seul. Et apparemment depuis longtemps, la marque de son corps avait déjà disparu... Il se recoucha en soupirant. Il avait passé la plus merveilleuse de toutes ses nuits depuis des années, et il se réveillait seul...

Il se passa langoureusement la main sur le ventre, il avait encore en mémoire, la façon dont elle avait passé les siennes sur lui. Et il gémit en fermant les yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte de venir avec lui... Mais pour l'instant, il avait faim. Sa nuit mouvementée y était certainement pour quelque chose...

oOoOo

Le restaurant était pratiquement vide. Normal, les personnes qui étaient en vacances profitaient des matinées qui étaient plus fraiche que les après midi, et prenaient leur petit déjeuner très tôt. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais ne la vit pas. C'est vrai qu'elle était du genre lève tôt. Il allait manger seul...

oOoOo

-Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? Demanda Alex.

-La balade en catamaran que l'on devait faire hier, ça te tente ?

-Ouais, comme ça, je ne tomberais pas sur lui !

-A propos, tu comptes lui dire ?

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Et j'espère que tu ne diras rien, toi non plus !

-Il a le droit de sav... Commença Jessica.

-Non c'est non ! Bon changeons de sujet et allons voir le jeune homme pour l'inscription...

-Ok... je te suis... Soupira Jessica.

Elles prirent la direction du chalet, où le jeune homme de la veille était encore là.

Quand il les vit s'approcher, il fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour § Vous venez faire du parachute ?

-Non, aujourd'hui, c'est cata !

-Cata ?

-Oui, catamaran ! C'est possible ?

-Oui, mais pas pour aujourd'hui, ils sont déjà tous réservés, par contre pour demain, ça ira !

-Ohhh... Dit Alex en faisant la moue, vous êtes sûr ? Vraiment sûr ?

Le charme dont elle usait parfois, marchait, enfin la plupart du temps, mais là...

-Non, je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai plus, sauf si il y a un désistement... vous pouvez me donner votre numéro de chambre ? Je vous laisserais un message à la réception si c'est le cas.

-Bon d'accord, chambre 411, au nom d'Alexandra Legrand.

Elles partirent donc, dépitée.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver autre chose... Dit Jess en réfléchissant.

-On peut louer une voiture ?

-Toi, tu ne veux vraiment pas le croiser ! Tu vas passer le reste de tes vacances à l'éviter ?

-Si je peux, oui !

Elles continuèrent de marcher tranquillement dans le parc, quand Jessica s'exclama tout à coup.

-Regarde ! C'est le type super canon qui était à côté de moi, quand tu as fait du parachute hier !

Alex s'arrêta net. Trop tard, il l'avait vu…

-Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui il est ? Je crois bien qu'il m'a reconnu, il vient vers nous...

En effet, John les avait vu. Et il remarqua qu'Alex s'était arrêtée quand elle l'avait aperçu. Affichant son plus beau sourire, il continua dans leur direction.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va, et vous ? Demanda Jessica. Je vous présente Alex, mon amie... celle qui était en l'air, hier...

-Bonjour Alexandra.

-Bonjour John...

Jessica regarda son amie de travers.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, c'est John...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !

Encore un chapitre de posté. J'espère que les lecteurs qui attendaient avec impatience cette petite suite penseront à moi, et appuieront sur le petit bouton vert, là, juste en dessous, et laisseront une review !

Allez... ça ne vous coûtera rien, et en plus, vous me ferez super plaisir !

Bien sûr, ma puce, MDR, Alex et Di, vous êtes toutes pardonnées, je connais vos soucis !  
Ainsi que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude de recevoir des reviews, mais qui ne peuvent pas lire en ce moment.

Peut-être à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Ce sera le dernier vendredi de l'année 2009 qui verra un chapitre supplémentaire de cette histoire !

Et je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous laisse lire, parce que j'ai plein de truc à faire !

Donc, place aux RAR's !

Merci **SFgirl** ! Ça fait plaisir de te connaitre ! Euh... non, je ne vais pas te donner la réponse à ta question sinon, où serait le suspense ?? Mais bon, tu sauras le pourquoi des choses dans pas longtemps, alors patience ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait très plaisir !

Merci **pf59 **! Aïe aïe aïe... tu devrais arrêter de te torturer le cerveau comme ça, parce que franchement, je crois que j'ai fait très fort avec les personnalités de ces 2 là ! J'te veux, j'te veux pas, mais j'te veux quand même... bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Et un petit nouveau que j'accueille avec grand plaisir !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Alors déjà, avec un pseudo pareil, je pense que tu es un mec, j'me trompe ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Je suis fière de recevoir la première review que tu écris ! Et non, il n'y a pas d'erreur ! Ravie de lire aussi que tu aies lu d'autres fics de moi, et surtout, que tu les aies appréciées ! Et oui, tu as la chance de lire un autre chapitre, car sauf imprévu, (et en ces périodes de fêtes, rien n'est plus aléatoire), je poste en principe tous les vendredi ! Alors déguste celui là, parce que vendredi prochain, c'est noël, et là... je sais pas dans quel état je serais ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

-John ?

-Oui…

-Tu veux dire, LE John ?

-Jess… s'il te plait... Gronda Alex.

Alors Jessica regarda de plus près l'homme en face d'elle.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! S'exclama t-elle, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jon...

-Jess ! Tais-toi !

-Bon d'accord, écoutez, je vais vous laisser, je vais faire un tour à la plage ! Au revoir John ! A plus...

John la regarda partir, toujours souriant.

-Alors ? Je ressemble à qui ?

-A personne ! Répondit précipitamment Alex.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu partit si tôt, ce matin ?

-Je suis une lève tôt, ça n'a pas changé, et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'être là quand tu te réveillerais...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien, tu m'aurais sans doute empêchée de partir, et je n'aurais peut-être pas pu refuser...

-Tu n'as pas tort. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps, il est déjà 10h30 ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Rien de spécial, ce sont mes premières vacances depuis longtemps, alors je n'ai absolument rien préparé. Et toi ?

-On voulait faire du catamaran avec Jessica, mais il n'y en a plus de libre, alors rien. Peut-être aller à la plage. Comme d'habitude...

-On y va ?

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Oui, tu n'es pas prête ?

-Non, je n'ai pas mis mon maillot...

-Alors je t'accompagne !

-Non ! J'y vais seule.

-Je t'accompagne... Insista t-il.

Elle poussa un énorme soupir.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que non veut dire !

-Non, ça non plus ça n'a pas changé ! Dit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, suis-moi...

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à sa chambre, et John la suivit à l'intérieur.

-Tu restes là ? Je vais me changer.

-Vas-y, je t'attends...

Elle fouilla dans son placard à la recherche du maillot, et fila dans la salle de bain se préparer. En attendant qu'elle ait fini, John s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre. Elle avait une vue magnifique sur le parc de l'hôtel, et sur la gauche, à travers les immenses palmiers, on pouvait voir la mer. Il se retourna et s'assit sur le lit. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait la photo d'un couple d'un certain âge, qui tenait dans leurs bras un petit garçon. Il allait se pencher pour la prendre, quand il entendit Alex lui parler depuis la salle d'eau.

-Tu es déjà habillé toi ?

-Oui. J'avais prévu d'aller me baigner, mais je ne savais pas quand, alors je l'ai mis sur moi, c'est plus simple !

-Toujours aussi bien organisé ! L'esprit militaire ne te lâche pas !

-Non, ça fait trop longtemps, c'est foutu ! Dit-il en riant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et John la regarda, la bouche ouverte. Son petit bikini bleu pâle, sur sa peau bronzée était tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui donner des envies… Pas très catholiques.

-Ferme la bouche, sinon tu vas gober des mouches ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Hein ?

-Expression française ! Encore une !

Elle prit une serviette, un petit sac de plage, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-On y va, ou tu restes assis ?

Il se leva, et la suivit. Même après avoir passé la nuit avec elle, elle lui faisait de l'effet… Encore....

oOoOo

Elle avait essayé de retrouver Jessica, mais sans succès, alors elle s'était résignée à rester seule avec lui. Allongés sur des transats, ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Alex se releva et fouilla dans son petit sac de plage, à la recherche de sa crème solaire. Elle ouvrit le tube et avant qu'elle puisse en verser sur sa main, John lui prit et se posta à côté d'elle.

-Laisse, je vais le faire !

-Je peux me débrouiller seule tu sais !

-Oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas… allonge-toi sur le ventre…

Il mit la crème dans sa paume et lui étala consciencieusement le produit sur le dos.

-C'est étrange, tu n'as pas de marque en haut !

-Oui, parce que je fais du monokini, d'habitude…

-Du quoi ?

-Du monokini ! Euh… ça veut dire que j'enlève le haut d'habitude… hey ! S'exclama t-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, laisse-toi faire !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est vrai que c'est plus joli quand il n'y a pas de marques !

Il avait détaché le nœud qui retenait le soutien gorge et avait écarté les bretelles. Puis, en caressant plutôt qu'en étalant, il continua de passer la crème sur son dos, jusqu'à la bordure du slip de bain. Il avait la bouche sèche, et il était loin d'avoir fini... Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses jambes, en commençant par ses cuisses. Alex n'osait pas bouger. Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. Il était tellement doux…

-Ça y est... retourne-toi... Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non, devant j'y arrive…

-Moi aussi ! Allez, retourne-toi !

Elle prit appui sur ses mains et se retourna. Le haut du maillot détaché était resté sur le matelas du transat, et John avait une vue imprenable sur ses seins... Il écrasa un peu fort le tube de crème, ce qui fit qu'elle en avait un peu trop sur elle. Avec les doigts, il le récupéra sur son ventre et en mit sur ses jambes et ses bras.

Puis il reprit son "massage". Elle se laissait faire, et il sentit sous ses doigts, son cœur qui battait vite. Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration s'accéléra quand il passa délicatement la main sur sa poitrine.

La réaction de John fut presque immédiate, et, gêné, il prit une serviette qu'il posa sur ses cuisses...

Il avait plutôt intérêt à se reprendre avant de se lever...

-Ça y est, j'ai fini. Tiens, ton tube...

-Merci. Il fait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, et l'eau est très tentante... Dit-il d'un air doucereux.

Alex ne s'était pas méfiée, étant donné qu'elle avait tourné la tête pour ranger le tube de crême. Alors elle poussa un cri de surprise, quand elle sentit deux bras puissant la porter.

-Mais lâche-moi !

-Non !

-John ! Lâche-moi !

-Non ! Dit-il encore en se rapprochant du bord de l'eau.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

-Non, tu me connais, je n'oserais jamais... Dit-il en avançant dans l'eau.

Alex toujours dans ses bras, noua les siens autour de son cou.

-Comme ça, si jamais tu me jettes, tu te mouilleras avec moi !

Il la regarda, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, et sans prévenir, plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Surprise, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, et essaya de le repousser. Ce fut ce moment là qu'il choisit pour la lâcher. Elle tomba dans l'eau et se releva très vite, complètement trempée, les cheveux dans les yeux.

-Tu vas me le payer cher, colonel...

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine, et lui prit les mains.

-Et que vas-tu me faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais y réfléchir sérieusement... tu peux me rendre mes mains, s'il te plait ?

Il les lâcha et aussitôt Alex lui fit une prise qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle le regarda en éclatant de rire et recula très vite quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Il l'attrapa par les mains et ils finirent tous les deux dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent comme des gamins, content d'être simplement ensemble.

-Ouf, je suis fatiguée, je sors ! Dit Alex au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, c'est vrai que les vacances, c'est très fatigant !

Elle s'assit sur son transat, et John s'essuya avec sa serviette.

-C'est pas malin, je n'ai plus qu'à me remettre de la crème maintenant !

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai les mains propres ! Rétorqua t-il amusé.

-Oui, moi aussi !

-Alex ? Enfin, je te trouve ! S'écria une voix.

-Jess ! Mais je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure, tu étais où ?

-Tu ne devineras jamais !

-Alors raconte !

Jessica regarda John, puis de nouveau Alex. Celui-ci comprit le message.

-Je vous laisse entre filles. Je vais vous chercher à boire ?

-Bonne idée ! Pour moi, se sera un cocktail maison.

-Jess ? Tu bois de l'alcool à cette heure ci ?

-Ma belle, il est presque midi ! L'heure de l'apéro !

-Déjà ? Bon sang ! Le temps passe vite !

-Alex, qu'est-ce que tu prendras ? Demanda John.

-Euh, je ne sais pas... la même chose que toi !

-D'accord, à tout de suite...

-Attends ! J'ai changé d'avis. Je monte avec Jess me changer et on se retrouve au bar.

John leva la main en s'éloignant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

oOoOo

-Alors ? Où étais-tu ?

-Et bien figure-toi que j'étais tranquillement assise sur ma serviette, en train de broyer du noir, toute seule...

-Jess ! Arrête de te plaindre !

-J'ai le droit, c'est encore toi qui as le plus beau mec du coin !

-Si j'avais su qu'il t'intéressait, je te l'aurais laissé sans problème.

-Ouais, c'est à voir... dis-moi, il vaut quoi au lit ?

-Jess! S'écria Alex indignée, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Dit-elle en se levant.

-Rien ! C'était pour te faire enrager ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Il est bon ?

Alex soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre, quand son amie avait quelque chose en tête...

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Ah oui ! Et bien j'étais assise sur ma serviette, et un type s'approche en me disant : Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous me feriez l'honneur de diner avec moi ce soir ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-Ouais, je lui ai répondu non, et là, il a insisté. Alors j'ai cédé, et je sors avec lui ce soir ! J'ai souvent remarqué, que plus tu leur résiste, et plus ils insistent ! Et ça a marché ! Merci, ma biche, grâce à toi, je vais peut-être enfin passer les vacances dont je rêve ! S'exclama Jessica en sautant au cou de son amie.

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à nous préparer pour le déjeuner !

-En route, mauvaise troupe, nous allons les faire tous baver !

Elles partirent en direction de leurs chambres en riant et en se tenant la main.

John, assit au bar, les regardait de loin depuis qu'elles marchaient dans l'allée. Il n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas pousser les choses en allant trop vite. Ils avaient passé cette nuit ensemble, et il comptait bien passer toutes les autres avec elle également...

oOoOo

Alex rentra dans sa chambre et jeta son sac de plage par terre. Elle balança également ses chaussures dans la salle de bain, avant de se jeter sur son lit en soupirant.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers la grande porte fenêtre, et son regard fut accroché par la photo, posée sur la table de chevet.

Elle se releva vite fait, fouilla dans sa valise, et e sortit son téléphone portable.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, et bientôt une petite voix retentit dans l'appareil.

-Bonjour mon poussin, alors, comment vas-tu ?

// Maman !! Mais t'es où ? //

-Tu sais où je suis, mon chéri, je suis en vacances... dis moi, tu vas bien ?

// Oui...//

-Et tu es gentil avec mamy ?

// Oui, on fait plein de jeux, et papy aussi il joue avec moi. Dis, tu rentres quand maman ? //

- Je vais rentrer bientôt. Tu me manques beaucoup mon chéri. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

// Non, on est allé au zoo, voir tout plein de zanimeaux ! //

-On dit animaux, mon cœur...

_// Oui, y'avait plein de zanimaux, et même des néléphants ! //_

Alex rit à travers ses larmes, il avait tendance à prononcer les mots à sa manière, sans écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. Mais à quatre ans, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était un enfant facile à vivre. Et tellement charmeur...

Comme son père...

-Passe-moi mamy, mon chéri...

_// Au revoir, maman, je te fais plein de gros poutous. //_

-Moi aussi, bisous mon cœur... maman ? Alors ? Comment ça se passe, il est sage ?

_// Ma chérie, c'est un véritable amour. Il ne nous cause aucun souci. Ne t'inquiètes pas, et finit tes vacances tranquillement. Profites-en bien. //_

-C'est sûr ? Et papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

_// Il est ravi !! Tu devrais vois comment il est avec lui ! Complètement gâteux ! Bon, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est là bas, mais ici, c'est l'heure de prendre le petit déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école ! //_

-Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé hier, mais j'ai eu un problème de... portable !

Alex se mordit les lèvres. Elle mentait à sa mère pour la première fois depuis des lustres, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

_// Au revoir ma chérie. A dans cinq jours ! //_

-Au revoir maman, fais un bisou à Jonathan pour moi.

_// Bien sûr ! Allez, je raccroche ! //_

Alex posa son portable sur la table de chevet, prit le cadre, et passa ses doigts sur la photo.

-Tu me manques mon cœur. Si tu savais à quel point... Murmura t-elle.

Des larmes de tristesse dans les yeux, elle déposa un baiser sur la petite tête brune de son fils. Puis elle reposa la photo et se leva.

-Bon, il faut que je me change, sinon, il serait capable de venir me chercher...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors voilà...

La semaine prochaine, c'est noël ! Donc, je suppose que comme moi, vous allez avoir plein d'autres choses en tête que venir lire la suite de cette fic !

Ça tombe bien, parce que comme je fais noël chez moi, je vais pouvoir me laisser aller...

Donc, vendredi, je risque de ne pas être très fraiche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vous retrouverais tous avec un immense plaisir après les fêtes de fin d'année, et peut-être celle du nouvel an !

Profitez en bien, éclatez vous, et que le père noël vous gâte tous !

Big bisous

Et **JOYEUX NOËL !!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONNE ANNEE**

**BONNE SANTE**

**ET PLEIN DE BONNES CHOSES POUR 2010 !!**

Pas de blabla, vous avez attendu suffisamment longtemps cette suite pour ne pas avoir à subie en plus, mes divagations !

Alors place aux RAR's tout de suite :

Merci **Floflo** ! Sinon, c'est floflo, comme dans floflo, ou comme dans flo ? Ouais, je sais, la question peut paraitre stupide, mais j'ai une revieweuse qui se nomme flo tout court ! Serait-ce toi qui aurait doublé ton pseudo ? Si oui, merci de continuer à t'intéresser à ma fic, si non, et bien, bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Merci **pf59** !! Oh, ça peut être aussi JONny ou JONquille^^ nan, je blague ! Bon, et bien tu sauras ça au prochain chapitre ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et bonne lecture pour celui là !

Merci **Alfapastèque** ! Bon retour sur ma fic ! C'est tellement évident, que c'et le fils de John ? Oui, je sais, je ne trompe personne en disant ça !! Et pourquoi elle ne lui a rien dit ? Et bien, tu sauras la réponse, mais quand... mystère et boule de gomme ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, en tout cas. Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !!

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

-Un truc... le barman m'a dit le nom, mais je ne l'ai pas retenu... tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est très sucré !

-Fais moi goûter...

Alex trempa ses lèvres dans le verre de John, et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-Ah oui, je connais ! Je trouve ça très bon. Mais si je n'ai pas la liste des cocktails sous les yeux, je ne saurais pas te dire le nom ! Jessica ? Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda t-elle à son amie, qui s'était levée de son tabouret.

-Il est là... Murmura celle-ci à l'oreille d'Alex.

-C'est lequel ? Demanda t-elle sur le même ton.

-Celui de gauche, avec la chemise bleue...

-Oui, tu as bien choisi, il est pas mal... allez, passe une bonne journée et à ce soir !

-Merci toi aussi ! Répliqua Jess en s'éloignant.

Mais elle fit demi-tour et s'approcha de l'oreille d'Alex.

-Tu me raconteras tout de A à Z, et je veux tous les détails, même les plus cochons... Lui murmura t-elle.

Alex se mit à rougir et répondit sur le même ton.

-Toi aussi, et prend des photos ! Rajouta t-elle pour choquer Jessica.

-Ah, mais ça, c'est une excellente idée ! Je n'y avais pas pensé... merci, je te revaudrais ça !

John avait écouté leur échange, mais comme elles avaient parlé plutôt rapidement, il n'avait pas tout compris.

-Ton amie ne reste pas ?

-Non, elle s'est trouvé un autre menu pour ce soir...

-Comment ? Demanda John, surpris.

-Je pense qu'elle a trouvé une autre carte des plats ! S'esclaffa alors Alex en anglais.

-Ah bon ? Et dans quel restaurant ?

-John ! Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Continua t-elle en secouant la tête, d'un air désespéré.

John ne répondit pas, légèrement vexé de voir qu'elle se moquait de lui sans aucun remord !

-Ça veut dire qu'elle va passer la soirée avec lui...

-Et alors ?

-C'est lui le menu ! Bon, on y va ? Lui demanda t-elle en tendant la main.

-On y va ! Répondit John en la prenant délicatement.

Le repas se passa le plus merveilleusement du monde. Ils avaient encore tout un tas d'histoire à se raconter, mais c'était John qui faisait la majeure partie de la conversation. Alex, quant à elle avait un peu abusé du bon petit vin rosé qu'elle avait pris avec ses grillades. A la fin du repas, elle était très légèrement éméchée, et riait pour un oui ou pour un non.

John s'en était rendu compte et lui proposa de marcher un peu à l'ombre des palmiers qui bordaient la plage. Elle se leva en chancelant un peu et lui prit d'elle-même la main. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bailler. Elle mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, mais le geste n'échappa pas à John.

-Tu es fatiguée ?

-Un peu, mais je crois surtout que c'est parce que j'ai un peu top bu. Ça et la nuit un peu courte que j'ai passé et...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, et lâcha sa main.

-Tu disais ?

-Euh, je disais que j'ai des nuits un peu mouvementées et...

_Oh la la, tu t'enfonces Alex ! Change de sujet !!_

John avait souri à sa première phrase, et encore plus à la deuxième.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui, je veux bien, mais reste là, si tu veux, je peux rentrer seule.

-Pas question, je te ramène.

-Un vrai chevalier servant comme on n'en fait plus !

John se pencha légèrement en avant et présenta son bras droit à Alex.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine...

-Mademoiselle veut bien ! Répondit Alex en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Alex ne savait pas quoi dire.

De plus, un mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et elle porta ses mains à ses tempes.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda John inquiet.

-Juste mal à la tête.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut?

-Oui, enfin je crois...

-Donne-moi ta clef...

John ouvrit la porte, et Alex entra, pour aller s'affaler sur son lit en gémissant.

-Oh, je ne me sens pas bien... j'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Viens là... Dit John en la relevant doucement.

-Où ça ?

-Sous la douche. Un peu d'eau fraîche te fera du bien.

Il lui retira sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtements, puis il la poussa dans la cabine, prit la douchette et l'aspergea.

-Waouh, c'est froid ! J'ai froid...

Elle claquait des dents, mais John attendit quand même une bonne minute avant de prendre un grand drap de bain et de l'envelopper dedans. Puis il la poussa hors de la salle de bain, jusqu'à son lit.

-J'ai vraiment l'air stupide... Dit-elle en s'asseyant, il faut toujours que je me mette dans la mouise...

-La... mouise ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le pétrin, les embrouilles... les embêtements... Finit par dire Alex devant son air étonné.

Elle croisa les bras devant elle en tremblant.

-J'ai froid...

-C'est parce que tu as gardé tes vêtements mouillés. Il faut les enlever...

-Je crois que je vais y arriver toute seule ! Rétorqua Alex très vite.

Elle se mit debout et chancela.

-Ecoute, laisse-moi t'aider. Je te jure de rester sage.

-Je suis trop mal en point pour refuser... vas-y... Soupira t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Son mal de tête empirait. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

-Tu as des comprimés pour soulager la douleur ?

-Oui, dans ma valise, dans le placard.

Il fouilla un peu, et trouva une petite boite sur lequel il reconnut le nom qu'elle lui avait dit. Il lui en donna deux, et un verre d'eau. Elle les avala d'un coup, puis s'assit. John posa la boite et releva la tête très vite.

-Tu les as avalés ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Si je me rappelle bien, les calmants et toi...

-Oui, ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Pas depuis Atlantis en fait...

John se mit derrière elle, et détacha son soutien gorge, qu'il lui enleva. Mais au moment de passer au string, il hésita. Après tout, le peu de tissu qui le composait, ne pouvait pas lui donner si froid que ça ! Il la poussa gentiment jusqu'au lit et l'aida à s'allonger. Puis il mit le drap sur elle. Elle se recroquevilla dessous en gémissant doucement.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, mais j'ai toujours aussi froid ! Ils ne mettent pas de couvertures sur les lits dans ce pays ?

-Non, c'est rare quand les gens en réclament ! Il fait toujours chaud.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer...

Lui, il connaissait bien un moyen, mais il se gifla mentalement. Décidemment, dès qu'il s'agissait d'Alex, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'aller au lit et... Mais cette fois ci, il eut pitié d'elle. Alors il retira sa chemise et se coucha à ses côtés. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui, et soupira d'aise.

-Tu es bien ? Demanda t-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Oui, mais ça ira mieux quand tu auras enlevé ton pantalon...

En entendant ça, il déglutit difficilement. Ça y est, ça commençait à faire effet...

Les calmants...

-Enlève-le, tu seras mieux...

-Alex, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée...

-Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Mais j'ai mal à la tête et tu m'as dis que tu serais sage, alors...

John soupira. Il avait envie de rester, mais ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir résister... Sentir ses seins sur son torse était déjà difficile à supporter sans en plus, rajouter le fait d'être à moitié nu dans ses bras.

-Ne te fais pas prier...

Il la regarda, et comme elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, il déboutonna son pantalon et le retira.

-Ah enfin... c'est mieux comme ça.

Alex passa une jambe entre les siennes, et posa un de ses bras sur son ventre. La tête callée dans son cou, elle ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes à s'endormir...

oOoOo

Pas lui. Oh non ! Alex n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si bien avec elle. Elle était unique. Il laissa sa main caresser doucement son dos, et elle se colla contre lui encore plus. Il s'obligea à penser à ses amis, qui étaient sur Atlantis, à repasser dans sa tête, tous les symboles qui composaient les adresses des différentes planètes que lui et son équipe avaient visitées.

Ça avait marché...

... Pendant à peu près trente secondes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête et que sa bouche se trouve sur son torse. Il lui avait juré d'être sage, et s'était mal barré. Très mal barré. Surtout si elle continuait à bouger comme ça contre lui. Alors il s'éloigna d'elle un peu. Elle grogna et se tourna. Il soupira de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose...

oOoOo

Elle s'étira comme une chatte en ronronnant de plaisir, puis elle ouvrit les yeux. John était là, à demi redressé, la tête posée dans sa main. Il la regardait s'éveiller, et c'était un vrai plaisir. Elle avait des mimiques incroyables. Comme le fait de plisser le nez pour ensuite le frotter vigoureusement avec le plat de sa main. Il éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Toi !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Il leva le bras et regarda sa montre.

-Deux heures. Ça va mieux ta tête ?

-Oui, il est quelle heure ?

-Quatre heures...

-Oh, bon sang ! Il faut que je prépare son goûter...

-Que tu prépares quoi ? Demanda John étonné.

Alex ne s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, qu'après l'avoir dit, c'est à dire trop tard...

-Le goûter ! J'ai toujours un petit creux l'après midi, alors je goûte ! Dit-elle pour se rattraper.

John la regarda, intrigué. Elle avait dit "son goûter". De qui parlait-elle ? Encore une énigme...

Alex se leva, et s'étira debout, tendant les bras très haut en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle était totalement naturelle, et ne se rendait pas compte de l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle plongeait l'homme qui était encore allongé sur son lit. Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu te lèves ?

-Euh... non... pas tout de suite...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle était uniquement vêtue de son string en dentelle blanche, les seins nus, et il n'était qu'un homme...

Elle était sublime. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches, parce que depuis qu'il était avec elle, c'était le seul adjectif qui lui avait donné. Il y en avait certainement d'autres...

-Habille-toi d'abord...

Elle se regarda et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

-Tu ne pouvais me le dire plus tôt ? S'écria t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que je me baladais à moitié à poil devant toi !

-A... poil ?

-Oui, à poil, à moitié nue, c'est pareil !

-Je te rappelle que tu étais consciente quand je t'ai déshabillé et que toi aussi, tu m'as demandé d'enlever mon pantalon !

-J'ai dit ça ? Cria t-elle étonnée depuis la salle de bain.

-Oui !

-Oh la la... depuis que tu es là, je ne fais que des bêtises, sans parler de ce que je peux dire, dit-elle en revenant dans la chambre, colonel Sheppard, vous êtes un danger public pour moi...

-Ah oui ? Dit-il en souriant. Et pour moi, capitaine Alexandra Legrand, vous êtes une invitation à la débauche...

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment...

-Si, tu peux ! Bon, on peut sortir maintenant ?

-Pour aller où ?

-Tu as oublié ton petit creux ?

-Ah oui ! Non.

-Non ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié ! On y va !

oOoOo

Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Elle avait mis du temps avant de se remettre de son départ d'Atlantis. Et quand elle avait appris qu'en plus, elle n'était pas revenue seule... Ça avait été un grand choc. Elle n'avait jamais été stupide, et pourtant, elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle aurait dû faire attention. Ils auraient dû faire attention...

Et Jonathan était né huit mois plus tard. La nouvelle de sa grossesse avait remis toute sa vie en question. Démissionner de l'armée avait été la plus difficile des décisions, mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, car pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle ne le garde pas. Même si elle ne l'avait pas spécialement voulu, le bébé qu'elle portait était celui qu'elle avait conçu avec l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse...

Et si elle ne voulait pas subir une court-martiale pour tricherie, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant que son ventre ne s'arrondisse de trop. Ensuite, nouveau travail, et le pire, apprendre la nouvelle à ses parents.

Son père avait été terriblement déçu, bien sûr, mais sa mère l'avait soutenue jusqu'au bout. Et ensemble, elles avaient tenu tête au général Legrand, qui avait fini par céder devant l'adorable bébé que sa fille lui avait mis dans les bras, à son retour de clinique.

Il avait craqué en le prenant, et avait même laissé couler quelques larmes de joie. Depuis, ils étaient redevenus une vraie famille. Son frère avait été jaloux au début, mais au fil du temps, s'était découvert une passion pour son neveu, qui en grandissant, ne ratait pas une occasion de lui sauter au cou pour lui faire pleins de gros bisous. Jonathan Legrand était un petit garçon d'un peu plus de quatre ans qui faisait la joie de sa famille. Et comme il était très bien entouré, il n'avait jamais réclamé son père...

Ce dont se réjouissait Alex.

oOoOo

-Bon, j'ai fini ! S'exclama Alex en reposant sa tasse de thé, il est tard, je vais essayer de retrouver Jess.

-Je peux venir ?

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester en compagnie de deux filles en vacances ?

-Dis-moi ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus agréable à faire, que de rester avec les deux plus belles filles de l'hôtel ?

-Je ne sais pas moi... en chercher d'autres, par exemple ?

-Alexandra, ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je veuille rester avec toi ?

-A vrai dire, oui. Un peu... comprend moi, je suis restée cinq ans sans nouvelles, et ce n'est pas de ta faute, je le sais, dit-elle en voyant qu'il allait parler, et je savais aussi qu'en revenant en France, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion d'entendre parler de toi. Je me suis fait une raison, mais là, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue en arrière. D'être obligée de faire attention de nouveau, et ça ne me plait pas. Pas du tout.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, sans la toucher.

-Alexandra, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose... je te l'ai déjà dit, mais à l'époque, tu n'avais rien voulu entendre...

Alex déglutit difficilement. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais il ne fallait pas...

-John, non... ne dis rien, s'il te plait, ne dis rien. Surtout pas ça...

-Si, et cette fois, tu va m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Je suis amoureux de toi. Ça fait longtemps... cinq ans, mais rien n'a changé. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je ne te croirais pas !

Elle le regarda sans fléchir. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur. C'était le seul moyen pour elle...

-Non John, j'aime bien être avec toi, mais je ne pense pas ressentir la même chose. Il s'est passé plein de choses en cinq ans. Tu n'es certainement pas resté seul pendant tout ce temps, tu aimes trop les femmes, dit-elle en souriant, c'est même ça qui m'a fait craquer chez toi. Tu es un type formidable, et un amant génial... tu es gentil et attentionné, mais ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Trop de choses nous séparent. Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher à me retrouver. Ça n'aura servi qu'à nous faire du mal à tout les deux...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que le papa Nowell vous a gâté, et que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !  
Pour moi, ces 2 fêtes se sont super bien passées !

Allez, gros bisous à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Allez, c'est la nouvelle année, j'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé !  
J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, parce qu'en ce moment, ça bug un max ! Je reçois des alertes reviews avec un sacré retard^^

Alors ne m'en veuillez pas si je vous ai oublié, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté...  
Bon, place aux RAR's de ceux auquel je ne peux pas répondre en "privé" :

Merci **SFgirl** ! Alors je ne répondrais pas à ta question, tout simplement parce que je ne me rappelle plus trop comment j'ai construit l'histoire, vu que je l'ai écrite il y a fort longtemps ! Et je la re-découvre en même temps que je la poste ! En tout cas, merci de la suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre^^

Merci **pf59 **! Bah dis donc ! T'as l'esprit mal tourné toâ ! Dire que je ne pensais à aucun sous-entendu quand j'ai écrit cette fic, et là, je me rends compte qu'il y a des phrases qui peuvent prêter à confusion ! Bon, le coup du mec qui est le menu de la copine, ça, c'était fait exprès. Mais les autres, pas du tout !! Alors pour SGU, j'ai sans aucun doute des aprioris, mais j'ai décidé de boycotter cette série, passke comme ils ont fait du gros n'importe quoi avec la fin de SGA, j'ai décidé que je regarderais pas ça ! Allez, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Et bien en voilà un accro à ma fic !! Ça alors, je pensais pas que tu devais jouer les hacker's (ça s'écrit comme ça ??) pour pouvoir lire les chapitres ! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu te prends la tête pour ça^^ (faut pas négliger tes études pour autant, sinon, je vais pas avoir la conscience tranquille, moâ^^). Merci encore et bonne lecture !

Oh bon sang... en relisant le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a des tas de fautes !!! Faut jamais poster un chapitre juste après des fêtes, ça l'fait pas ^^  
Pardonnez moi ces horreurs, si j'ai le temps, je le republierais en enlevant tous ces trucs horribles !!

En attendant, bonne lecture pour celui là !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Chapitre 7**

-Alex...

-John, laisse-moi maintenant, et repars chez toi avant que ça ne soit trop dur...

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner. Mais il lui prit la main, et se leva très vite pour prendre sa bouche avec fougue. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Alex répondit en gémissant. C'était trop bon, et il était trop doué...

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle aussi était amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait comme une folle, mais il fallait qu'elle protège sa vie. Et pas que la sienne, celle de son fils, de leur fils...

Alors, elle se laissa faire un instant, profitant encore un peu de l'amour de cet homme avant de le quitter.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la serra fort contre lui, puis la lâcha.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien. Pas après m'avoir embrassé comme ça... Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, tu as raison. Mais il faut s'en persuader, sinon la séparation sera encore plus dure qu'il y a cinq ans. Profitons des quelques jours qui nous reste, d'accord ?

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ça c'est déjà passé comme ça, et je n'ai pas envie de recommencer. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi...

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es un militaire américain, dans une autre galaxie et tu veux que j'aille avec toi ? Mais tu as pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir quand tu partiras en mission ? Tu risques ta vie à chaque fois, et tu veux m'infliger ça ? Merci bien, mais non ! Je ne veux pas subir ça !

-Alex...

-Non c'est fini. Encore une fois. Mais ce qui change aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai muri, je sais ce que je veux. Et ce n'est pas ça. Au revoir John...

Et elle se détourna avant qu'il puisse voir ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle s'obligea à marcher normalement, puis dès qu'elle passa la porte du restaurant, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura. Détruite. Sa vie était détruite, son cœur aussi. Encore une fois...

oOoOo

Raté. Complètement raté. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait prévu que ça se termine. Pour lui, elle aurait été ravie de le suivre, et ensemble, sur Atlantis, ils auraient mené une vie de rêve. Et là, c'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, pas assez pour aller avec lui. Il resta un long moment immobile avant de partir, lui aussi. Il était complètement déstabilisé, elle l'avait carrément largué ! Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il lui restait quatre jours. Qu'allait-il faire pendant ce temps ? Elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était militaire. Il était même colonel, il savait comment diriger des hommes, et se faire obéir.

... Et ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à un type dans son genre, pour arriver à faire ce qu'il venait à l'instant de penser...

Il se mit à sourire. Oui, il savait comment arriver à ses fins...

oOoOo

-Jess, décroche ! S'il te plait décroche !

Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide et elle allait raccrocher quand elle entendit le déclic.

_// Allo ? //_

-Jess, je peux venir te voir ?

_// Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?_

-Non, ça ne va pas... pas du tout...

Et Alex éclata en sanglots.

_// T'es dans ta chambre ? //_

-Oui... Répondit Alex en reniflant.

_// Bouge pas. J'arrive !! //_

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

-Entre !

-Alex ? Oh mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'exclama Jessica en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et la consola. Décidément, ce n'était pas les meilleures vacances qu'elles passaient. Depuis qu'elles étaient ici, c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait.

-C'est à cause de "lui" ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que ce salop t'as fait ? Dis-le moi, et je vais lui casser sa belle petite gueule tout de suite !

Alex regarda son amie bizarrement. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment sérieux en disant ça !

-Tu ne pourras jamais, il ne se laissera pas faire ! C'est un militaire, tu sais... Rétorqua t-elle en souriant.

-Je sais... et en plus, il est beaucoup plus grand que moi ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne frappe pas les femmes... même si ce sont elles qui commencent... Continua t-elle en grimaçant.

Alex regarda encore son amie, et se mit à rire. Elle avait le chic pour lui changer les idées, même dans la pire des situations.

-Alors, raconte-moi. Que t'as t-il fait ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...

-Oh, tu as raison, c'est terrible comme nouvelle ! Je me demande bien comment il a pu te dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! Se moqua Jess.

-Et il voulait que j'aille avec lui !

-Encore mieux !! L'homme de ta vie, enfin je crois, te demande de rester avec lui, et toi tu pleures !

-Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Il veut que je parte avec lui !

-Non, effectivement, je ne comprends pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Jonathan ! Tu as oublié Jonathan ? Il ne sait pas que j'ai un enfant, et quand il parle de partir, ce n'est pas aux Etats-Unis, c'est... ailleurs...

-Où ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler...

-Alexandra, c'est moi, c'est Jessica ! Depuis quand tu ne me dis pas tout ?

Alex se leva et tourna le dos à son amie, encore assise sur le lit.

-Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire.

-Promis, juré, craché ! Si je mens, je vais en enfer !

-Il veut que j'aille avec lui... sur Atlantis...

-Où ça ?

-Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase... écoute-moi bien, je vais te raconter...

Jessica resta bouche bée pendant l'heure qui suivit. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout. Alex avait raconté les épisodes les plus sanglants de son aventure, mais avait "oublié" les parties plus intenses, pendant lesquels Jonathan avait été conçu...

oOoOo

John était retourné à la plage, pour s'aérer, triste malgré tout. Mais dans sa tête, ça tournait à plein régime. Il fallait que son plan soit sans faille. Pas question que ça ne marche pas. Alors, au bout d'une demi- heure, il rentra dans sa chambre, se saisit de son portable et passa le reste de l'après midi à téléphoner...

oOoOo

-Tu vas quand même aller dîner ? Demanda Jess en remettant un mèche de cheveux d'Alex en place.

-Oui, je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim ! On se retrouve au resto ?

-Ok ! A tout à l'heure, ma belle. Et fais-moi plaisir, retire ce masque de tristesse et fais-moi celui des beaux jours !

-A vos ordres chef !

oOoOo

-Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, je peux m'inviter à votre table ?

-Kevin ! Oui, bien sûr, assis toi ! Ça ne te dérange pas, Alex ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Comment allez-vous ?

Le jeune homme, châtain au yeux noisette et nouvel ami de Jessica, était plutôt charmant. Il prit une chaise et s'installa avec elles. Il avait de la conversation, et distrayait les deux filles avec des anecdotes sur ses autres voyages.

-Bonsoir, il reste de la place pour moi ? Demanda une voix.

Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête. Alex ne disait plus rien, alors Jessica s'en chargea.

-John, c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle regarda Alex, l'interrogeant du regard. Devait-elle dire oui, ou l'envoyer balader ?

-Oui, asseyez-vous ! Décida t-elle alors sous le regard lance-flammes d'Alex. Quatre, c'est un bon chiffre.

-John Sheppard, se présenta t-il en tendant la main et en s'asseyant.

-Kevin Martin, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant. Vous êtes... ?

-Un ami d'Alex. Et vous ?

-L'ami de Jess.

-Bon, puisque les présentations sont faites, si nous passions commande ? S'exclama Jess d'un ton enjoué.

Finalement, le repas se passa sans aucune anicroche, et Alex s'était détendue. John semblait avoir oublié ses idées farfelues de l'emmener avec lui... Si elle avait su...

oOoOo

-Une sortie en boite, ça vous dit ? Demanda Kevin.

-Non merci ! Je crois que je vais profiter des derniers jours pour me reposer !

-Alex, ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas danser ? Et vous, John, ça vous tente ? Demanda Jessica.

-Non... je vais plutôt rester avec Alexandra, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr... Dit-il en se retournant vers elle, avec LE sourire qui l'a faisait craquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de répondre oui. Etant donné qu'il s'était présenté comme son ami, ça aurait paru bizarre qu'elle refuse !! De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de dire non...

Quatre jours. Il lui restait quatre jours pour se faire des souvenirs inoubliables...

-Bon, bah à demain alors ! Bonne nuit vous deux ! S'écria Jessica en s'éloignant en compagnie de Kevin, vers l'entrée de la discothèque.

Ils se regardèrent, John, les mains dans les poches, toujours souriant, Alex, troublée, ne sachant pas quoi faire des siennes.

-Tu devrais arrêter de martyriser ton sac à main. Il ne t'a rien fait...

Elle baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte alors qu'elle le tordait dans tous les sens.

-Oh bon sang, elle va m'en vouloir à mort...

-Qui ça ?

-Jess ! C'est son sac ! Elle me l'a prêté parce que j'en avais pas et...

-Alex, ne soit pas perturbée comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, je sors de table...

-Oui, mais c'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Tu m'as toujours tbizarre, je me comporte comme une idiote dès que je suis avec toi !

-Une ravissante idiote alors... viens... Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Où...

-A la plage, je me rappelle la dernière fois, et j'avais beaucoup aimé la balade...

_Et la suite encore plus... _Se dit-il.

-D'accord.

Elle lui prit la main, et ils se baladèrent tranquillement, en parlant de choses anodines. John se révéla un compagnon tout à fait charmant.

-Il est tard, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Je vais aller au lit...

-Je te raccompagne...

-Non !

-Alex, j'ai dit que je te raccompagnais, pas que j'allais avec toi ! Allez, viens...

Ils parcoururent le chemin du retour en silence, la main dans la main. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle le laissa ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et prit la clé qu'il lui redonnait.

-Bonne nuit Alexandra, à demain.

-Bonne nuit John...

Et il partit, la laissant seule, bouche bée. Il n'avait pas cherché à rentrer, et ne l'avait pas embrassée.

Elle n'en revenait pas. S'était-il fait une raison ?

Si oui, ses derniers jours de vacances se passeraient bien mieux qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée...

-Il aurait quand même pu... non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu ne vas quand même pas lui dire qu'il aurait pu te dire bonsoir en t'embrassant, quand même !

Elle se regarda dans la glace, dans la salle de bain.

Si, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il passe ses mains sur elle... qu'il l'a déshabille...

Elle se plaça dans la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet.

-Waouh, c'est froid ! S'écria t-elle.

_Oui, mais au moins, ça va rafraîchir les idées saugrenues qui poussent dans ton pauvre petit crâne de nana en manque !!_

Elle finit par sortir, enleva ses habits mouillés et se glissa dans les draps frais. Une bonne nuit de sommeil. Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Juste une bonne nuit... Et seule...

oOoOo

Apparemment, ça avait marché. Elle avait paru déçue, quand il était parti. Il avait mis la main dans sa poche et s'était fortement serré le pouce dans son poing. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour penser à autre chose que de la pousser doucement dans sa chambre, et lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie...

On veut toujours ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir. Il verrait bien si ça marchait avec elle...

Il l'espérait en tout cas...

Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Des idées de félicité plein la tête...

oOoOo

Les jours suivant se passèrent très bien. Alex avait accepté de passer ses journées avec John, et Jess passait les siennes avec Kevin. Mais la veille de leur départ, Jessica faisait la tête. Assise sur le lit d'Alex, elle se tordait les doigts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Soupira Alex en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Pour une fois que je tombe sur un type super, il faut que je m'en aille...

-Tu as son numéro ?

-Oui, mais...

-Tu sais où il habite ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Quand on sera en France, tu décroches le téléphone, et tu l'appelles ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

-Oui, tu as raison. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-John...

-Et bien, il prend les choses plutôt bien. Je me suis expliquée avec lui, et il a l'air d'avoir compris.

-Ce soir, c'est la dernière, reprit Jessica, tu crois que je peux...

-Que tu peux quoi ?

Jessica regarda ses chaussures, plutôt embarrassée.

-Jess ? Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas...

-Non, on n'a pas !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Il n'a pas voulu de toi ?

-Si, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille facile et...

-Jessica ! On est des trentenaires ! C'est fini le temps de réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte ! Si tu en as envie, et bien vas-y ! Et tu as ma bénédiction !

-Merci, ma mère ! J'y vais ! On se retrouve demain à l'accueil pour récupérer les billets ?

-Oui, ma fille... Répliqua Alex sérieusement, en faisant le signe de croix devant son amie, morte de rire.

La porte de sa chambre claqua alors et elle commença à se préparer.

Elle était en train d'enlever le short et le débardeur qu'elle portait, avant d'aller sous la douche, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-Entre ! S'écria t-elle, tu as oublié quelque cho... se... Commença t-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

Mais ce n'était pas Jessica. C'était John...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
A vendredi prochain !  
Bonne soirée, et bon week-end !

Et merci de me lire...


	8. Chapter 8

Saluuuut !

C'est vendredi !  
... Et j'ai dans le nez la délicieuse odeur de la blanquette de veau que je fais mijoter pour ce soir.  
Vous vous en fichez, j'm'en doute, et je vous comprends tout à fait !

Alors j'arrête les blablas et place aux RAR's !

Salut **Alfapastèque **! Bonne année, bonne santé et plein d'autres bonnes choses ! Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo ! Il me fait penser à chaque fois à un gros fruit bien juteux que j'adore manger en été !!  
Euh... tu crois que je fais exprès de torturer mes lecteurs ?  
Oh noooooon ! Pas du tout !  
Enfin peut-être un peu... oui bon, j'avoue, j'adore ça ! Mouhahaha !!  
Bon allez, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, et à vendredi prochain !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Quelle chance tu as d'avoir autant de facilités ton tes études !! J'aurais bien aimé en dire autant à l'époque^^  
Ouais, tu as raison, te casses pas la tête, tu risques d'avoir des bleus ! Et sauf si tu es un Schtroumpf, ça passera difficilement inaperçu !!  
Quant à la coupure, il faut bien qu'il y en ai une ! Sinon, je te dis pas le pavé à lire ! Et puis, comment je fais pour garder mes lecteurs en haleine moi, sinon ??  
Et iiiiiiiii, tu peux y aller et écrire autant de lignes que tu veux dans tes reviews, j'adore !!  
La suite ?? La voilààààà ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **pf59** ! D'accord avec toi, Vegas n'était franchement pas terrible ! Mais quand je parle de la fin de SGA, je veux dire qu'ils auraient dû continuer la série ! Ou alors commencer le tournage du téléfilm, au lieu de dire qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un truc génial, mais qu'au final, y'a rien qui sort !  
Pour les autres, ça va venir, je ne les ai pas oublié...  
J'avais encore plein d'idée en tête pour cette fic, à l'époque !  
Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde pour ton retard de review, l'important pour moi, c'est de savoir que mon histoire te plait. Mais je ne suis absolument pas contre les reviews, bien au contraire ! Allez, bonne lecture !

oOoOo

Bon, ça y est ! Maintenant, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

John était devant elle. Et encore une fois, elle était à moitié nue devant lui.

Enfin, en sous-vêtements. Mais c'était tout comme...

-Non, je n'ai rien oublié... enfin, je ne crois pas... Dit-il en baissant les yeux et en se regardant.

-Euh... tu peux te tourner ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'exécuta, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire.

-Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu moins habillée, et quand tu es en maillot de bain, c'est pareil...

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça ! Tu m'attends ? Je vais me doucher, et j'arrive !

-D'accord...

Elle fila dans la salle de bain et se prépara en moins d'un quart d'heure. Quand elle ressortit, elle le vit accoudé à la rambarde du balcon. Ce type était terriblement beau. Il avait fait l'effort de se raser de près pendant tout son séjour, et son bronzage faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs.

Elle le trouvait très sexy. Et comme si il se sentait observé, il tourna la tête juste au moment où ses yeux descendaient sur son postérieur, surprenant son regard...

-Tu as fini ?

-Hein ? Euh... oui... Répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Bon, on peut y aller ? Je t'invite...

-Où ça ?

-Tu verras ! C'est une surprise... par contre, tu es un peu trop habillée...

-Trop habillée ?

-Oui, tu devrais te changer et mettre quelque chose de plus simple, de plus... confortable...

-Ah ! Bon et bien, je vais me changer. Encore...

Elle disparut derrière la porte, et il l'entendit fouiller dans sa valise.

-Un pantalon ou un short ?

-Juste quelque chose de léger et qui ne craint rien !

Alex était surprise. Où comptait-il l'emmener ?

-Voilà ! Ça va comme ça, c'est assez décontracté ? Dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard.

-Oui, c'est très bien... Répliqua t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Elle avait enfilé un mini short couleur chocolat, et un débardeur moulant très court, couleur anis, qui laissait voir son nombril. Chaussée de tennis en toile marron et les cheveux nattés, elle ressemblait à une gamine. Il se sentit vieux tout à coup...

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son sac de plage et il put admirer sa chute de rein, dont le short laissait voir un petit bout de son sous-vêtement. Elle le savait, et le faisait exprès. Il était sans voix, et elle en profitait en jouant les aguicheuses. Après tout, il allait disparaître de sa vie demain, alors au diable les conséquences.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire qu'il y avait cinq ans...

Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers lui.

-On y va ?

Il lui tendit le bras sans rien dire, mais elle lui prit la main.

-Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Toujours aussi curieuse !

Il n'en dit pas plus et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle se laissa faire et ils prirent la direction du bord de mer. Un peu plus loin que l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, elle aperçu, à la lisière des palmiers, une petite cabane.

-C'est là ?

-Oui.

Il s'en approcha et ouvrit la porte. Il se baissa et attrapa un panier.

-Un pique nique ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Oui, tu aimes ?

-Ah oui alors, j'adore… qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, je l'ai commandé au restaurant…

-C'est vrai ? Ça c'est une bonne idée, ça me changera des repas un peu guindés… quoi que, j'aime aussi m'habiller…

_Oui, et moi, j'aime te déshabiller… _Se dit John.

Il sortit un plaid, l'étala, puis invita Alex à s'asseoir dessus. Ce qu'elle fit avec empressement.

-Ouf, ça fait du bien ! J'avoue que je suis fatiguée, en ce moment. Vivement que je rentre chez moi, c'est moins épuisant de travailler que d'être en vacances…

John sourit en l'entendant dire ça. Si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, ils seraient bientôt ensemble...

oOoOo

Après le dîner, Alex s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête, contemplant le ciel. John la regarda un instant, avant d'en faire autant.

-Dire que j'ai voyagé au-delà des étoiles... Murmura t-elle d'un air rêveur.

-Oui, ça fait une drôle d'impression quand on y pense.

-C'est vraiment magnifique...

-Oui, c'est vrai... Répondit John en se penchant vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et se redressa sur son coude. Ils se rapprochèrent et John l'embrassa. Elle posa sa main libre derrière sa nuque et entrouvrit la bouche. Le baiser fut léger, puis intense et elle se renversa en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. Leur étreinte fut sensuelle, comme désespérée, puis elle se détacha et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Viens… Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle ramassa le panier et mit la couverture dedans.

-Viens… Murmura Alex, j'aimerai passer ma dernière nuit avec toi…

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle le vit se lever, et ensemble ils prirent la direction de la chambre de John...

oOoOo

La nuit fut courte pour les deux amants qui s'aimèrent avec douceur et passion. A l'aube, Alex le regardait dormir, quand il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bonjour toi... Murmura t-elle en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Baiser auquel il répondit en la renversant sous lui. Elle l'étreignit fort. C'était leur dernière fois, alors elle le caressa, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister bien longtemps...

Elle ne le laissa tranquille que beaucoup plus tard, quand John finit par lui dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus…

Il était presque neuf heure quand ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repu, et le corps en nage de s'être aimé passionnément.

-Il faut que je me douche ! Constata t-elle en se levant.

-Moi aussi…

Il attendit qu'elle soit sous l'eau pour la rejoindre.

-John ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder pendant que ses mains se promenaient sur elle. Il glissa une main négligemment entre ses cuisses et la caressa délicatement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit et se saisit de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se caressèrent jusqu'à ce que John la soulève et la plaque contre la paroi.

Tout en l'embrassant doucement, il se glissa en elle. Ses mouvements, doux au début, se firent de plus en plus rapide, et c'est en gémissant qu'ils se laissèrent aller au plaisir. Enfin Alex, parce que John n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il se dégagea doucement et l'entraîna sur le lit.

-John ! Je suis mouillée et toi aussi !

-Ça séchera ! Répliqua t-il, imperturbable.

Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et lécha les gouttelettes avec sa langue sur ses joues, ses seins, et descendit...

Alex se cambra quand il arriva entre ses jambes, et se fit d'une douceur telle, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. John était un amant d'une sensualité et d'une douceur qui la faisait fondre...

Il lui fit l'amour avec ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue, son corps...

Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Elle aurait de merveilleux souvenirs...

Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que c'était loin d'être fini...

oOoOo

-Bon, ça y est, il est temps de se quitter... Annonça tristement Alex.

-Oui, j'ai passé les meilleures vacances qui soit, et depuis longtemps...

Elle récupéra ses bagages et s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au guichet d'embarquement. Puis se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement devant les autres passagers, un peu surpris du manque de retenu de ce jeune couple. Mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de passer le contrôle, et de monter sur la passerelle qui la menait à son avion.

Jessica l'attendait, elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à son ami et, ensemble, elles prirent place à bord…

Destination France...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Et vos vacances ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Super !! Ça faisait longtemps, et j'en avais bien besoin... il ne s'est rien passé d'important en mon absence ? Demanda John.

-Non, mis à part que Morgane a jeté son dévolu sur moi, et n'arrête pas de venir me voir au labo ! Se plaignit Rodney. D'ailleurs, je devrais en parler à Elisabeth, ça ne peut pas durer...

Juste à ce moment là, une tornade blonde, qui surgit de nulle part, se précipita vers eux et s'accrocha aux jambes du scientifique.

-Tonton Rodney, tu m'emmènes avec toi ?

-Non Morgane. Vas donc embêter ton frère !

-Non ! Répliqua l'enfant, je préfère être avec toi !

-Et Jenna, tu ne veux pas aller la voir ?

-Ah si ! Elle, je veux bien !

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Et bien ! Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de succès avec les enfants ! S'exclama John.

-M'en parlez pas ! Ils m'épuisent ! Bon, j'y vais avant qu'elle change d'avis... Murmura t-il en partant très vite.

John se mit à rire, puis grimpa les marches jusqu'au bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Bonjour ! Alors ? Comment ça va ?

-Ça va et vous ? Vous avez récupéré ?

-Oui, pas de problème ! Il n'y avait pas de décalage horaire, alors ce n'était pas trop dur !

Il reprit ses habitudes et s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau.

-Vous avez des nouvelles du SGC ?

-Non... Pourquoi ? Vous attendez quelque chose de spécial ?

-Euh oui...

-Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier... Dit-il alors d'un air embarrassé.

-John... qu'avez-vous demandé ? Demanda t-elle curieuse et surprise.

Le militaire n'avait jamais rien demandé sans lui en avoir parlé d'abord. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi...

-J'ai profité de mes vacances sur Terre pour demander au SGC qu'une autre personne vienne pour aider McKay et Zelenka dans leur recherche sur la technologie des anciens... Débita t-il d'une traite.

-Oh... ce n'est que ça ? Et vous avez quelqu'un de particulier en tête ? Parce que je ne pense pas que le général O'Neill soit d'accord. Depuis le temps qu'il réclame sa retraite... Dit-elle avec le sourire.

L'ancien chef du SGC demandait à partir depuis longtemps, mais comme sur Terre, il était le seul militaire capable de faire fonctionner les appareils de technologie ancienne, l'armée ne voulait pas le lâcher. Ce qu'il trouvait tout à fait dommage...

-Non, en fait j'aurai aimé quelqu'un d'autre...

-Qui ça ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Le capitaine Legrand... Murmura t-il.

-Qui ça ? Répéta t-elle. Attendez ! S'écria t-elle tout à coup, vous ne parlez pas de la jeune française qui était venue ici il y a...

-Cinq ans... Continua John à sa place, et si, c'est bien d'elle que je parle...

-Elle ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle était plutôt douée et...

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

-Oh ça oui... Soupira John,

Puis se reprenant devant l'air étonné d'Elisabeth, il continua.

-En fait, elle est civile maintenant, mais travaille toujours pour l'armée, et comme elle aussi possède le gêne, je pensais que...

-Civile ? Mais comment savez-vous ça ?

-Je l'ai appris pendant mes vacances... mais c'est une longue histoire...

Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus pour l'instant, et Elisabeth le comprit.

-Je vois... Dit-elle d'un air entendu. Alors vous avez pensé que le général Landry ferait appel à elle, plutôt qu'à un autre membre de cette expédition ?

-Oui, voilà ! C'est ça ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Mais Elisabeth ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle avait déjà subi le regard charmeur du militaire à plusieurs reprises et savait comment gérer. Mais elle devait reconnaitre que ça le libèrerait d'un grand poids car en plus des missions, il était le seul à pouvoir maîtriser cette technologie de manière naturelle.

-Vous pouvez en parler à Rodney, il vous dira combien Legrand était efficace...

-Mais je n'en doute pas! Répliqua t-elle avec le sourire. Ecoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne garantis rien. C'est le général O'Neill qui s'occupe de tout ça sur Terre.

John sourit franchement. Si elle avait répondu ça, c'était gagné d'avance. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

-Merci Elisabeth, merci ! Dit-il alors en partant, le cœur léger et les mains dans les poches.

De son côté Elisabeth était assez embêtée. Elle dirigeait Atlantis et pourtant, n'osait pas trop refuser les demandes, assez spéciales parfois des Atlantes, dont elle faisait partie elle aussi. Mais ils avaient droit aussi à un peu de distraction. Ils étaient tous à des années lumières de leur famille et personne, ou presque, ne se plaignait. A part Rodney.

Surtout depuis la naissance des jumeaux de Carson et Laura, et la fille de Teyla, Jenna. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout comme sa mère. L'Athosienne était plutôt calme et réservée, alors que sa fille était plutôt comme son père. Excentrique et délurée. Et à seulement trois ans, elle promettait ! D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Ce dicton convenait parfaitement au couple que formait Teyla et son conjoint, Tarim, un Athosien qui vivait sur le continent et avec qui elle s'était découvert de nombreuses affinités.

Et quelques mois plus tard, Jenna était née. Ainsi que Morgane et Kevin, les jumeaux de Carson, qui avait fini par demander le lieutenant Cadman en mariage, un an après le départ d'Alex. Les trois enfants avaient donc, à quelque chose près le même âge, et s'évertuaient à faire enrager le pauvre McKay.

Ce qui faisait rire le personnel de la cité, sauf l'intéressé, bien sûr...  
Elisabeth se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

-Chuck, pouvez vous ouvrir une voie de communication vers le SGC ?

-Bien sûr... voilà, c'est fait, vous pouvez parler ! Annonça t-il après quelques secondes.

-Général Landry ?

_// Dr Weir ! Comment ça va ? Vous avez un problème ? //_

-Non, général, j'aimerais simplement connaitre la décision du SGC à propos de la demande du colonel Sheppard.

_// Et pourquoi ne le demande t-il pas lui-même ? Il a peur de moi ? //_

Elisabeth baissa la tête en souriant. C'est vrai que Landry pouvait être dur, mais il était toujours juste, et Sheppard le savait. Mais comme il avait toujours eu quelques soucis avec ses supérieurs, il préférait la jouer calme et la laisser faire. Elle était diplomate, et c'était son boulot. Il savait que sa demande était justifiée et qu'elle l'aiderait.

-Général, vous connaissez Sheppard...

_// Oui... bon, je vais étudier ça, et je vous rappelle. Au revoir Dr Weir. //_

-Au revoir, général.

Elle se tourna vers Chuck et le remercia avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre...

oOoOo

-Oui, c'est comme je vous dis, des poissons comme ça !

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu Carson ? Ironisa John.

-A peine ! Demandez à Ronon, il était là ! Et vos vacances au fait, comment c'était ?

-Super ! Trop courte, évidement, mais géniale !

-Vous avez fait des rencontres ? Demanda Ronon.

Au sourire que John afficha à ce moment là, Ronon se mit à sourire aussi.

-Vous avez rencontré quelqu'un ? Racontez ! S'exclama Carson.

-Vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien vous dire...

-Allez, ne nous faites pas languir ! Elle était comment ? Brune, blonde ?

-Carson, tu devrais laisser le colonel tranquille ! Coupa Laura en s'approchant d'eux. Alors ? Vos vacances colonel ?

-Bien, très bien...

-Bon je vais vous laisser entre hommes. Morgane, Kevin, il est l'heure !

-L'heure de quoi, maman ? Demandèrent les jumeaux ensemble.

-L'heure d'aller au lit les enfants ! Répondit Carson en se levant, allez, venez !

Et, chacun une petite main dans la sienne, la petite famille s'éloigna...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Alors, ça vous plait toujours ?  
N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs...  
Allez ! Tous à vos claviers et à mon signal, on tape une review !

1...  
2...  
3...

GO !!!  
C'est partit mon kiki !!!  
Bon week-end et à vendredi prochain...

Ah oui, au fait, merci de me lire !

Bizzzz

Ticoeur.


	9. Chapter 9

Allez zou ! En attendant que mon repas du soir soit près, je vous poste un autre chapitre de ma fic !

Alors voici d'abord les RAR's :

Merci **pf59** ! Et oui, fallait bien qu'il retourne sur Atlantis, le John ! Et non, ça, il l'avait pas prévu, son mouflet ! Jess ne viendra pas sur Atlantis, c'est une bonne copine, mais comme tu le dis si bien, elle n'apporterait rien ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Merci **SFgirl **! Et moi je trouve ça génial de lire une review comme ça dès le matin ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! C'est vrai que John est un peu culotté de lui faire ça, mais il est amoureux, et quand on iame, tous les coups (ou presque) sont permis ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour les reviews manquée (il manquerait plus que ça^^) et j'apprécie beaucoup que tu le fasses quand même ! En plus, si j'ai bien compris, ça te fait 2 chapitres à lire d'un coup ! La suite ? E bien la voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **sheppard26** ! Tu es en stage ? Bon courage alors ! C'est un truc que je trouve tout à fait injuste ! On demande à des jeunes de bosser comme des employés et en plus, on les paye pas ! Et en plus (encore un^^), c'est obligatoire ! Bref... merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !  
Et pour répondre à ta seconde review, oui, j'ai plein d'autres fics après celle là ! Elles se reposent bien gentiment dans mon PC en attendant que je les poste ! Mais comme je n'aime pas trop en avoir plein en cour, je ne les poste que 2 par 2 en général. Sinon, je m'emmêle les pinceaux, et ça fait des truc bizarre... comme avoir un chapitre qui ne correspond pas à la fic^^. La suite ? Tout de suite après ça !!

Et après les RAR's, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

-Ils sont super ses gosses...

-Ouais, c'est vrai... vous en voulez, vous ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question... si... certainement, un jour ou l'autre... quand j'aurais trouvé la mère... Répondit John pensif.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose....

John tourna la tête vers lui, se demandant si il pouvait lui en parler. Après tout, il n'était sûr de rien. Pourtant tout à l'heure, il aurait parié un mois de salaire là-dessus...

Non, finalement, il allait attendre d'être sûr.

-Je vous en parlerais quand je serais sûr de ce qui va se passer... Dit-alors en se levant.

-D'accord... Rétorqua simplement Ronon.

-Bon, je vais me coucher. Les vacances, c'est épuisant !! Bonsoir Ronon.

-Bonsoir.

Les mains dans les poches, il repensa, en prenant la direction de ses quartiers, à la question de Ronon. Voulait-il avoir des enfants ? Oui, tout être normalement constitué, voulait avoir une descendance, et il n'échappait pas à la règle. Le tout était de savoir quand le moment viendra, et surtout avec qui il les aurait...

-Alexandra... Murmura t-il.

Il imaginait très bien avoir un enfant avec elle...

oOoOo

-Mais tu te rends compte ?

-Oui, parfaitement !! ... enfin, non, pas du tout ! Dis-moi !

-Il veut que je lui parle de son père !

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Juste à trois millions d'années lumière de la Terre ! A part ça, tout va bien ! S'exclama Alex.

-Tu devais bien te douter qu'un jour, il te poserait la question !

-Jess, comment veux-tu que j'explique à un enfant de quatre ans qu'il ne peut pas voir son père, parce qu'il vit dans une autre galaxie ! C'est du délire !

-Et d'abord, d'où lui viennent ces idées ?

-L'école... Soupira Alex, ses copains se moquent de lui parce qu'il n'a pas de père !

-C'est dur un gosse ! Surtout avec les autres...

-A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose... tu as une idée ?

-Reprend du service et fais une demande pour y retourner ! Dit Jessica.

Alex la regarda avec des yeux tout ronds.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, je suis sérieuse. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller le voir ? De retourner sur cette île au milieu de l'eau ?

-Pas une île, une cité flottante...

-C'est pareil, ou presque... alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Réponds ! Tu n'as pas envie d'aller le voir ?

Alex s'affala sur le canapé de son salon, à côté de son amie. Si...

Oui, elle voulait y retourner, ça c'est sûr ! Depuis leur retour en France, le train-train quotidien était devenu assez pénible. Le souvenir des vacances ne s'atténuait pas, et les nuits qu'elle passait seule, étaient longues, très longues...

Mais elle le savait. Quand elle avait accepté de ressortir avec lui, elle se doutait qu'il allait falloir payer la note. Sur le coup, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais maintenant, elle ne pensait plus la même chose...

Et même si ça avait été moins dur qu'il y a cinq ans, grâce à Jonathan, la rupture avait été radicale. Trois millions d'années lumière les séparaient... Pas facile de dire qu'on se verra un week-end de temps en temps...

-Bon, je vais dire à Jonathan de rentrer, il est tard... on en parlera un autre jour, d'accord ?

-Oui, à demain au boulot !

-A demain...

Jessica ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit, Alex, derrière elle.

-Jonathan ! Rentre, il est tard !

-Je suis là maman ! S'exclama le petit garçon en courant vers sa mère, au revoir Jessica !

-Salut mon grand, à la prochaine !

Alex fit un signe de main à son amie et, accompagnée de son fils, referma la porte...

oOoOo

-Bonjour Elisabeth, il y a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, Rodney a détecté une porte des étoiles sur P6J521. Vous allez y faire un tour tous les deux, emmenez Teyla et Ronon.

-D'accord, je me prépare...

-Voyez si Rodney veut aller avec vous !

-A mon avis, il dira oui tout de suite ! S'esclaffa t-il en sortant du bureau.

Elisabeth soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui avait pas demandé. Il avait dû oublier...  
Mais ce genre d'oubli ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout en ce qui concernait la jeune française. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur séparation, il y a cinq ans. Même si il avait essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, de temps en temps, il avait un air mélancolique qui ne lui avait pas échappé, à elle et à Teyla. Et quand cette dernière avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, il avait eu un air content et l'avait félicité, mais avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa peine. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu de ses vacances, le militaire était ravi.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand on l'appela à son oreillette.

_// Dr Weir ? //_

-Oui ?

_// Une communication du SGC, madame, le général Landry voudrait vous parler. //_

-D'accord, j'arrive !

Elle parcourut assez vite les quelques mètres qu'elle avait à faire, pour aller à la salle de contrôle.

-Général ? Que me voulez-vous ?

_// C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rapport ? //_

-Le rapport ?

_// Oui. Enfin... la demande de Sheppard. L'avez-vous lu ou bien vous a t-il forcé la main ? //_

-Non, je l'ai lu, et je suis d'accord avec sa demande. Et personne ne me forcera jamais la main, général, vous devriez le savoir ! Affirma Elisabeth avec un sourire.

_// Oui, je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison. Ecoutez, je vais en parler avec O'Neill. Lui seul pourra me dire ce qu'il en pense, étant donné que maintenant, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout ça. //_

-Bien. J'attendrais donc... et vous pensez me donner une réponse quand ?

_// Dr Weir, une décision comme celle là, ne se prend pas à la légère. Il y a pas mal de démarche, vous vous en doutez. Et notre meilleure diplomate est très loin de nous... //_

Elisabeth, en entendant le compliment à peine voilé, baissa la tête en souriant.

_// J'espère vous donner une réponse rapidement. Mais cela demandera quand même plusieurs jours. //_

-J'en suis consciente, et je vous en remercie.

_// De quoi ? //_

-De ne pas avoir refusé.

_// C'est pas gagné Dr Weir, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! //_

-Je sais que vous prendrez la meilleure décision pour la cité, général. Je vous fais confiance pour ça.

_// Dr Weir, vous n'êtes pas diplomate pour rien. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez été choisis pour diriger l'expédition d'Atlantis. Vous réussiriez à faire accepter un congélateur à un habitant du pôle nord ! Bon, je m'occupe de ça avec O'Neill et je vous rappelle... //_

-D'accord, à plus tard général.

Elle se retourna vers Chuck, le remercia et retourna à son bureau.

-Bon, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

oOoOo

-Pour une fois reconnaissez que vous vous êtes trompé !

-Non, j'ai juste fait une légère erreur d'appréciation !

-Et pour vous, une erreur de quelques... attendez voir... dizaines de millions de kilomètres, comment vous appelez ça ? Hein ? Demanda Sheppard, légèrement agacé.

-Bon d'accord... mais je vous signale que sur cette planète, vous avez pu constater que le peuple qui y vit entretient de bonne relation avec les visiteurs, et qu'ils ont accepté de faire du négoce avec nous !

-Oui, mais pas grâce à vous ! Heureusement que Teyla était là !

Rodney se renfrogna à la réplique du militaire. C'est vrai qu'il avait commis une "boulette" de première, en se trompant carrément de symboles, quand il avait donné l'adresse à Chuck.

-C'est la faute de tous ses gamins !! Ils m'empêchent de me concentrer !

-Vous n'avez pas pu trouver une autre excuse ? C'est la faute des enfants ? Ils n'étaient pas là ce matin pourtant !

-Oui mais...

-Rodney ça suffit... Soupira John, faites un effort la prochaine fois...

Et il partit, laissant le scientifique face à face avec Teyla et Ronon.

-Alors comme ça, nos enfants vous perturbent ? Demanda Teyla les bras croisés.

-Oui, je dois dire que oui. Et encore, Jenna n'est pas la pire. Mais les jumeaux... je n'en peux plus. C'est une expédition scientifique qui s'est transformée en garderie !

Et juste à ce moment, comme pour confirmer les dires de McKay, Jenna courut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

-Maman ! T'es là, enfin !

-Oui, ma chérie, je suis là !

-Tu m'as manqué... Dit la petite fille en nichant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas partie longtemps !

-Non, mais tu m'as manqué quand même, et papa, il est partit !

-Partit ? Où ça ?

-A la pêche avec Evan.

-Et il t'as laissé toute seule ? Oh ma pauvre chérie, mais je suis là, maintenant, et papa reviendra bientôt avec le major Lorne. Allez ma puce, on rentre chez nous... au revoir Ronon, Rodney.

-Au revoir Teyla ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

Ils quittèrent eux aussi la salle d'embarquement, Rodney vers son labo, et Ronon au gymnase. Pour lui, la famille était une bénédiction. Sur Satéda, sa planète d'origine, il y avait laissé une femme qui était morte pendant l'attaque des Wraiths, qui ensuite avait fait de lui un "coureur".

Arrivé à la salle de gym, il y retrouva John, qui fut ravi de le voir.

-Vous vous entraînez seul, Sheppard ?

-Non, maintenant que vous êtes là !

Ronon attrapa à la volée, le bâton que lui lança John.

-Vous voulez pimenter un peu le jeu ? Demanda Ronon.

Le militaire le regarda, un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Il se méfiait un peu du "piment" que Ronon mettait dans ses règles du jeu. Ça lui avait déjà coûté pas mal de jolis bleus, sans compter l'humiliante position qu'il ne manquait pas d'avoir à chaque fois qu'il tombait. Ou plutôt, "s'étalait" lamentablement au sol...

-On se coince un bout de tissu dans le dos, et le premier qui attrape celui de son adversaire gagne.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Oui.

-Bon, dans ce cas, d'accord !

Ils se mirent en position, et bien évidement, Ronon réussit à attraper celui de John très rapidement.

-Bon, maintenant, on augmente la difficulté.

Et il replia un de ses bras dans son dos.

-Comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à vous battre avec un seul bras ?

-Essayez ! Vous verrez bien !

Le militaire réussit, contre toute attente, à résister un peu plus longtemps, mais fut déstabilisé par un coup de bâton bien placé sur son postérieur, et perdit la partie.

-Aïe ! Mais faites attention ! Il peut me servir encore !

-Allez, maintenant, c'est comme ça...

Et Ronon mit un bras dans son dos, tout en levant un pied.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! J'ai déjà du mal avec un bras, mais à cloche pied, c'est impossible !

-Mais si, vous y arriverez !

-J'en suis pas très sûr... Murmura John.

Après seulement un coup donné à Ronon, il s'en prit un derrière les jambes, puis un autre dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux, avant de voler en l'air et d'atterrir brutalement par terre, sur le dos.

Il gémit en essayant de se relever et Ronon, beau joueur, lui tendit la main.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher ou quoi ? Demanda John en la prenant.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Alors, je dois être complètement stupide, parce que je me fais avoir à chaque fois... Dit-il en se massant les reins.

-Vous arrêtez ?

-Oui, si je veux rester en vie... à demain...

-Moi, je vais manger, j'ai faim ! A demain Sheppard.

Ils se quittèrent, Ronon, marchant rapidement vers la cantine, et John, beaucoup plus doucement, vers ses quartiers...

oOoOo

-Maman ! On va être en retard !

-Oui, j'arrive !

A quatre pattes par terre, Alex regardait sous la commode.

-Mais où est cette satanée chaussure ! Justement aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas vrai !

-Maman ! S'impatienta Jonathan, Jessica nous attend !

-Oui, je sais ! J'arrive... ah te voilà ! Dit-elle en trouvant la coupable, pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça arrive aujourd'hui ? Hein ? Demanda t-elle en levant la tête, pourquoi moi ?

-Alex ! Tu viens ou pas ? S'exclama une voix impatiente.

Son amie était descendue de voiture pour voir ce qui la retardait. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, elle regarda attentivement Alex qui se précipitait dans l'escalier.

-Hey ! Doucement ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se casser une jambe !

-Et pourtant, ça m'arrangerait ! Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une inspection surprise !

-Ne te mets pas martel en tête ! Ce n'est pas la première, et tu t'en es toujours bien sortie ! Tu es la meilleure !

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, celle là m'inquiète un peu... allons-y !

Jessica grimpa dans la voiture, pendant qu'Alex attachait son fils à l'arrière. Puis elle monta elle aussi, et la petite voiture fila.

-Jonathan, commença Alex, tu seras gentil avec papy et mamy, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini mon travail aujourd'hui, alors, tu vas peut-être dormir chez eux ce soir.

-Mais maman ! Je suis toujours gentil !

-C'est vrai mon chéri. Excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu stressée...

-Bon, on est bientôt arrivé ! Annonça Jessica.

Quelques rues plus tard, elle se gara devant une imposante demeure. Puis elle attendit qu'Alex dépose son fils à ses parents, et qu'elle remonte dans la voiture pour prendre la direction de la base où elles travaillaient toutes les deux. Alex se précipita vers un petit bâtiment, accolé à un hangar immense, tandis que Jessica prit la direction des bureaux. C'était elle qui l'avait prévenu de la "visite surprise" de plusieurs personnes haut-gradées à la base ce jour. Son métier de secrétaire avait du bon. C'était elle qui lisait le courrier, qu'elle devait trier par ordre d'importance, avant de les transmettre à son patron. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le dire à Alex, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la protéger...

oOoOo

Elle était dans sa classe, avec les élèves officiers, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Aussitôt, tous les jeunes militaires se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous. Alex faillit en faire autant, quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de leur "bande", et qu'elle pouvait même se permettre de rester assise. Mais elle ne joua pas à ce petit jeu. Pas aujourd'hui. Il y avait une inspection...

Alors elle se leva, et se dirigea vers les hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

-Mademoiselle Legrand, permettez-moi de vous présenter le général Melson, de l'armée américaine, lui annonça le général Courtois, responsable de la base. Et voici messieurs Kalahan, Black et Casey.

-Legrand ? Vous avez un lien de parenté avec le général Legrand ? Lui demanda Melson.

Alex avait eu un léger mouvement de recul en entendant les mots "armée américaine"...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci de me lire, et à la semaine prochaine !!  
Bizzzzz à tous, et passez un bon week-end !!

Ticoeur.


	10. Chapter 10

Je sais, je suis un peu en retard.  
Mais j'ai une super bonne excuse, j'étais malade !  
D'ailleurs, je le suis encore un peu, mais mon immense mansuétude (ça fait bien, n'est-ce pas ?) fait que je me suis quand même trainé lamentablement jusqu'à mon PC, pour vous donner cette suite !  
Hem hem...  
_Qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire pour éviter de se faire lyncher^^_

Bon, alors passons aux RAR's !!

Merci **pf59** ! D'où je puise mes idées ? A l'époque j'en avais plein ! Maintenant, c'est une autre histoire, je crois que j'ai épuisé le stock... Alors pour le combat, je jouais à ça quand j'allais en colo !!  
Et j'ai trouvé sympa de rajouter les bâtons^^  
Le pire, c'est que j'avais écrit ce morceau AVANT de voir le zode !! Alors celui là, je l'ai pas piqué à la série ! Tu trouves que je complimente trop Weir ? Franchement, j'avais pas fait gaffe à ça...  
Ta réflexion sur les mômes et Rodney m'a fait rire ! C'est tout à fait lui dans la série ! Parce que dans la vie, c'est un vrai papa poule ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Euh... pour la question d'avoir laissé Weir vivante, c'est un peu normal ! Je n'avais pas pensé à la faire mourir, alors que le pauvre Ford, il a duré moins longtemps dans la série, alors...  
Et moi aussi j'ai eu les boules de voir débarquer Sam ! Franchement, elle n'avait rien à faire dans SGA ! Alors que Woolsey, au début je pensais pareil, mais je l'ai vite adopté ! Mais pour Elisabeth, même si ils la décongèle, elle n'aura pas la tête de celle qu'on connaissait, alors ça fera pas pareil...  
Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

Après un bref instant de panique, Alex reprit le dessus. Mais la question l'étonnait quand même un peu...

-Oui, c'est mon père... Répondit-elle alors.

Comment un américain pouvait-il connaître son père ?

Les mystères des gouvernements...

-Mais appelez-moi Alexandra ! Répondit-elle en lui tendant la main, un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres.

Le militaire, impressionné par la ravissante jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, fut déconcerté.

Comment une aussi jolie jeune femme résistait dans une caserne ?

-Est-ce que vous me permettez de libérer mes élèves, ou avez-vous besoin qu'ils restent ?

-Non, ils peuvent disposer.

Alex se retourna vers les jeunes hommes.

-Merci messieurs, se serra tout pour aujourd'hui. On se verra demain pour continuer ce cours.

Ils firent tous un impeccable salut militaire et sortirent en silence. Ils adoraient tous Alex. Et elle leur rendait bien.

Sa classe était parmi la meilleure, et même si elle devait avouer que c'était un peu grâce à son charme qu'il n'y avait jamais de tire au flan, jamais ils n'avaient eu le moindre geste déplacé envers elle. Quand ils furent tous sortis, le général Courtois invita Alex ainsi que ses invités, à s'asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fit avec un peu de réticence, elle avait une angoisse aux creux de l'estomac...

-Mademoiselle, commença Courtois, nous avons une requête à vous formuler...

Les mains serrées sur ses genoux, elle attendit.

-Voilà. Il y a maintenant deux semaines, nous avons été contactés par le gouvernement américain qui nous a fait part d'une demande assez... spéciale... vous avez été sélectionnée pour faire partie d'une expédition qui devrait normalement partir dans deux jours.

-Deux jours ? Mais...

-Attendez ! Coupa Courtois, ce n'est pas un ordre, et vous n'êtes pas tenue d'obéir, étant donné que vous ne faites pas partie de l'armée, mais je vous conseille d'écouter ce que ces messieurs vont vous raconter...

Alex écouta, pendant près d'une heure, les explications que lui donnaient le général américain, ainsi que les trois autres.

Elle n'en revenait pas...

C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

-Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Pourquoi moi ? Réussit-elle à dire.

-Je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez... mais d'après les analyses, et les tests effectués sur les échantillons sanguins de toutes les personnes, militaires et non militaires, vivant sur des bases comme la nôtre, il apparait que vous êtes la seule à avoir une particularité...

-Laquelle ?

Alex était au courant, mais ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'elle avait trompé l'armée pendant dix ans, alors elle fit celle qui ne savait pas.

-Une particularité qui vous permettrait d'avoir le contrôle sur des appareils de technologie très avancée...

-Et ? Insista t-elle.

-Vous devrez partir d'ici deux jours. Un avion vous emmènera à la base de Cheyenne Mountain dans le Colorado.

-Attendez ! Demanda Alex en se levant. Vous m'annoncez comme ça, de but en blanc, que je dois partir à l'autre bout du monde, et je dois accepter ? Mais et ma vie ? Mon fils ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? Je le mets dans ma valise et je l'emmène ? Et mon travail ? J'aime mon métier, et je le fais bien. Que vont devenir mes élèves ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, un remplaçant est prévu. Quant à votre fils, je pense que partir pendant une semaine ne sera pas plus long que lorsque vous avez pris vos vacances... sans lui... Continua Courtois, un peu embêté.

-Comment... Commença Alex.

-Nous nous sommes renseigné. Et votre père, le général Legrand nous a dit, que lui et madame votre mère pouvaient garder votre enfant pendant ce temps...

-Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, ! S'exclama Alex, sarcastique. Il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter, si je comprends bien !

-Vous pouvez refuser. Mais quand la sécurité de la planète est en jeu, je crois préférable de vous dire... non, de vous demander d'accepter...

Alex les regarda, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte.

_Mon dieu, ils vont me demander d'essayer les appareils des anciens... je sais que ça marche avec moi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire tout ça..._ Se dit-elle.

Oui mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait déjà essayé...

Les mensonges se payent toujours...

Un jour ou l'autre il faut payer l'addition.

Et celle d'Alex était là...

... Avec un montant astronomique...

-J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir ?

-Je crains que vous ne deviez prendre votre décision maintenant. Il faut tout préparer pour votre départ.

-Deux jours ?

-Oui, je pense que se sera suffisant pour vous préparer. Vous ne resterez qu'une semaine. Et tout sera prévu sur place pour vous.

-Et bien, si tout est prévu... Ne put s'empêcher de dire Alex, d'un ton désabusé.

-Mademoiselle, reprit l'américain, croyez-nous, si nous avions pu faire autrement, nous ne vous aurions pas ennuyé. Mais cette particularité est extrêmement rare. Nous avons bien une personne qui la possède chez nous, mais elle est indispensable à la base. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous en séparer.

-Je peux vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

_Je pari que c'est le général O'Neill..._

-C'est le général O'Neill, répondit Melson, mais son statut de général ne lui laisse que peu de temps disponible. C'est pour ça que nous faisons appel à vous.

Alex ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'était que pour une semaine. Et elle pourrait visiter la base. La dernière fois, son départ pour Atlantis avait été très rapide et elle n'avait rien vu. Rien à part le Dédale...

Et son grincheux de Caldwell.

A ce souvenir, un sourire vint embellir son visage.

-D'accord, je veux bien. Mais vous me garantissez que je serais de retour dans une semaine ?

-Oui, juste une semaine...

-Parce que j'avais prévu une sortie avec mon fils dans dix jours, et il est hors de question que je loupe ça !

Les militaires la regardèrent en souriant. Elle avait du caractère, et son fils primait avant tout. Ça leur plaisait. Une femme capable d'instruire des élèves officiers qui avaient les meilleures notes quand ils passaient leurs examens, et qui était elle-même un excellent pilote, ne pouvait que réussir la mission qu'ils venaient de lui confier.

-Promis mademoiselle. Nous vous ramènerons à temps...

oOoOo

-Mais ma chérie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

-Oui, maman, je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Je sais ce que je fais, j'y suis déjà allée, je te rappelle !

-C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Et si tu te trahis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te feront ?

-Rien maman, ils ne peuvent plus rien me faire. Je suis une civile maintenant. Ne crains rien, tout se passera bien. Et sinon, papa pourra toujours faire jouer ses relations... Rétorqua Alex en ayant l'air décontracté.

En fait, sa mère avait touché la corde sensible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse et qu'elle dise qu'elle était déjà allée là bas...

Mais il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise. Elle n'était restée à la base de Cheyenne Mountain que le temps que le Dédale la "téléporte" à bord pour ensuite filer vers Atlantis. Elle n'avait croisé pratiquement personne, et surtout, physiquement, elle avait beaucoup changé.

Le "garçon manqué", ou plutôt la "fille qui se déguisait en mec" avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et était devenu féminine jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

-Oh ma chérie... Pleurnicha sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, tu reviendras, hein ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Jonathan ! Et je te rappelle la sortie au parc qu'on avait prévu, alors, je serais là ! C'est une des conditions que j'ai posée avant d'accepter de partir.

-Alexandra ? Martine ? Vous êtes là ?

-Oui papa, on est là haut ! Cria Alex.

Des pas vigoureux montèrent les marches, et un homme à la stature plutôt imposante passa la porte.

-Alexandra, deux hommes en limousine sont venus te chercher...

-Oh non, pas déjà... Se lamenta sa mère. Ils ne me laissent même pas le temps de te dire au revoir...

-Martine... Soupira le père d'Alex, ça fait deux jours que tu dis au revoir à ta fille, je pense que c'est suffisant. Et elle revient dans une semaine, alors arrête ! Ça doit être déjà pénible pour elle de laisser Jonathan...

-Oui, tu as raison. Où il est d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis là mamy ! Cria une petite voix provenant du couloir.

-Mon poussin ! S'exclama Alex en le prenant dans ses bras, je repars comme la dernière fois, tu sais quand je t'ai laissé à mamy et à papy, alors tu vas être bien sage !

-Oui, maman, c'est promis.

Alex, la mort dans l'âme, serra très fort son petit garçon dans les bras. La dernière fois, elle avait eu le temps de se préparer à la séparation. Ses vacances, elle les avait préparées pendant six mois. Mais là, ça faisait seulement deux jours.

Deux jours pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait pas pendant sept longues journées...

-Bon, il faut que je parte... au revoir maman, papa...

-Fait attention à toi, ma chérie... Lui dit son père en la serrant contre lui. Tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre problème avec ces américains...

-Oui papa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Se sont eux qui sont venus me chercher, ils ont besoin de moi. Ils prendront soin de ma petite personne, j'en suis persuadée...

Elle se baissa, attrapa sa valise et descendit le grand escalier. Ses parents la suivaient, ainsi que Jonathan.

Deux hommes en noir qui ressemblaient aux "men in black" des films, l'attendaient. Un des hommes lui prit sa valise des mains, tandis que l'autre lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture.

Elle fit un grand signe de la main à sa famille, restée sur le perron, puis monta très vite, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas partir...

Elle avait changé d'avis.

Elle se retourna, mais son fils était déjà partit jouer avec le chien de la famille et ne semblait pas traumatisé par le départ de sa mère. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ça va, mademoiselle ? Demanda le chauffeur.

-Oui, merci...

En fait, ça n'allait pas, mais elle allait faire comme si...

oOoOo

-Dr Weir ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai le général Landry du SGC qui veut vous parler...

Elisabeth laissa son portable ainsi que la traduction d'un texte ancien, sur lequel elle planchait depuis quelque temps, pour se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

-Général ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

_// C'est à propos de la demande de Sheppard. J'ai la réponse. //_

-Ah, vous permettez que je l'appelle, il sera sûrem...

_// Non, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Une délégation de ses messieurs de Washington doit venir, et j'ai tout un tas de paperasse à préparer. Dites-lui simplement que le gouvernement français a répondu favorablement à sa demande, et que la personne désignée sera là demain. Voilà, c'est tout. Au revoir Dr Weir... //_

-Au revoir, général... Répondit Elisabeth dans le vide.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel accueil de la part de Landry. Il devait très certainement avoir beaucoup de souci avec tous ces grands pontes de la maison blanche. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Répondez, s'il vous plait !

_// Ici Sheppard, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? //_

-Je préfèrerais vous l'annoncer de vive voix ! Venez à mon bureau.

_// J'arrive !! //_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rentrait dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous...

-Ouh la, je n'aime pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix;

-Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous preniez cet air la, quand je dois vous parler ?

-Quel air ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-Cet air là ! Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt, celui que vous prenez à chaque fois que vous voulez me faire avaler tout ce que vous voulez !

-C'est vrai ? Et ça marche ? Demanda t-il taquin.

-Sheppard... Gronda t-elle, cessez ce petit jeu, où je ne vous dis pas ce que je sais.

-Et... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Et bien voilà... votre demande a été acceptée.

-Ma demande ? De quoi parlez-vo... Commença t-il.

Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva de sa chaise.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, elle sera là demain, si tout va bien...

oOoOo

Un avion était venu spécialement des Etats-Unis pour elle. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être "quelqu'un". Tout le monde à bord était aux petits soins pour elle, et en plus, elle avait de la place, elle était seule...

Elle essaya de se reposer, car elle avait du mal avec le décalage horaire, mais sans succès. Sûrement l'excitation de toute cette affaire...

Quand elle atterrit à la base du Colorado, elle n'eut pas besoin de s'occuper de quoi que se soit. Ça lui fit tout bizarre. La dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, elle avait dû faire attention à son bagage et se débrouiller. Pas aujourd'hui. Un sergent était monté pour la guider, comme si elle ne connaissait pas les lieux...

Ce qu'elle était obligée de continuer à faire croire.

-Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre... lui dit-il gentiment.

-Bonjour ! Oui, bien sûr, je vous suis.

Il était intimidé. On lui avait dit d'aller chercher une jeune femme française et de l'amener au niveau –27, qui correspondait à celui de la porte des étoiles. Elle descendit avec lui les niveaux et quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, le suivit jusqu'au bureau du général Landry.

_Bon, maintenant, fait gaffe, il ne doit pas te reconnaître… _Se dit-elle un peu angoissée.

Le général se leva à son entrée dans la salle de réunion et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Legrand, prenez place, je vous prie…

Elle s'assit à la place qui lui indiqua et attendit. Puis, des voix se firent entendre et un homme à la prestance extraordinaire entra.

-Salut Landry, comment va ? Dit-il les mains dans les poches, nonchalant.

-O'Neill ! Alors ? Et cette partie de pêche ?

-Super ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'y retourner.

-Pas aujourd'hui mon vieux, on a de la visite !

Le général O'Neill se retourna et prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas seul avec Landry. L'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage, fit sourire Alex.

_Alors c'est lui le général O'Neill ? Pas mal…_

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis…

-Oui, je sais, vous êtes la personne qui me sauve la vie !

Au tour d'Alex d'être étonnée.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est vous qui allez tester les instruments de torture des anciens, non ?

Alex sourit encore plus. Le militaire lui plaisait. Il était plein d'humour...

O'Neill, lui, se demandait si elle était vraiment aussi efficace qu'on lui avait dit.

Elle était assez jolie... Non, en fait, elle était très jolie.

_Je me demande comment ils vont réagir sur Atlantis quand ils vont la voir débarquer…_ Se dit-il.

-Alors, ça ne vous fait rien de partir ?

-Non, je suis assez contente de pouvoir travailler sur une base américaine en fait...

O'Neill fronça les sourcils.

-Une base américaine ?

-Oui, Cheyenne Mountain !

-Landry... Dit-il alors en se tournant vers lui, on ne lui a pas dit ?

-Euh, apparemment non... Répondit celui-ci embarrassé.

-Dit quoi ? Demanda Alex, soudain inquiète.

Landry regarda O'Neill et se racla un peu la gorge.

-En fait, vous allez sur une autre de nos bases... Atlantis... Annonça t-il alors.

Alex le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, paniquée.

_C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas me faire ça !_

-Où ça ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix, n'étant pas sensée connaitre.

-Atlantis ! Répéta O'Neill, vous allez voir, c'est un endroit fantastique !

-Oui, c'est fantastique, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit... Insista Landry.

-Et c'est où ? Demanda t-elle encore.

_Fait comme si tu ne savais pas, il faut qu'ils croient que tu ne connais pas__…_

-Dans la galaxie de Pégase...

Ils la regardèrent. Elle avait l'air surpris.

Ce en quoi ils ne se trompaient pas, mais pas pour la raison qu'ils s'imaginaient...

Ils avaient dit une semaine...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !!  
J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Moi, je vous dis à vendredi prochain !

Bonne soirée, bizzzz,

Ticoeur


	11. Chapter 11

Ouf !!

J'ai enfin fini la mise en page de ce chapitre ! C'est dingue le temps que ça me prend !  
Alors pour ne pas vous faire poireauter plus, je passe au RAR's tout de suite !

Merci **Shepard26 **! Ça alors ! Voilà maintenant que le matériel de la société pour laquelle on bosse gratos se met à merder ! Où va t-on ?? C'est tout de même incroyable ! Mais merci d'avoir réussi à te connecter pour lire la suite de ma fic ! La suite ? Et bien la voilà !! Bonne lecture !

Et voilà ! maintenant, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Ça lui avait demandé trois semaines de voyage à bord du Dédale pour aller sur Atlantis, et autant pour revenir, il y a cinq ans. Comment avaient-ils pu lui mentir en lui promettant qu'elle serait de retour sept plus tard ?

-La galaxie de Pégase ? Mais comment... Demanda t-elle durement.

-Avec la porte des étoiles... Annonça O'Neill, venez, je vais vous faire voir...

Elle suivit les deux hommes, et descendit l'escalier. La lourde porte qui fermait la salle s'ouvrit devant eux, et elle "découvrit" la fameuse porte.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est la porte des étoiles. Nous l'avons découverte il y a de nombreuses années, et depuis, avec l'aide du Dr Jackson, nous avons pu déchiffrer les symboles inscrits tout autour de l'anneau, ce qui nous permet de visiter d'autres mondes...

-D'autres mondes ? S'exclama Alex, faisant bien attention à faire en sorte d'être surprise.

-Oui, ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Désolé, mais nous n'avons pas trop le temps, ils vous attendent...

-Qui ?

-Les Atlantes. Nous les appelons comme ça. C'est une expédition qui vit sur la base d'Atlantis. Ils y font toutes sortes de recherches, et vous allez les aider.

Panique...

Elle n'avait pas prévu de retourner là bas !

Eux, savaient qu'elle était une femme, et encore, pas tout le monde. Quand elle allait passer la porte, ils allaient très certainement la reconnaître ! Même si elle ne faisait plus partie de l'armée et qu'il s'était passé cinq années depuis, elle n'avait pas changé de nom...

D'ailleurs elle venait de penser à une chose. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avais pas changé de nom, alors doit ils avaient la mémoire courte, soit ils avaient pensé qu'il y avait un homme qui portait le même nom qu'elle...

Alex... Alexandra...

C'était le prénom qui collait parfaitement pour tromper le monde sans vraiment le faire...

-Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter, on ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais quitter la Terre, parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit ? J'avais demandé à être de retour dans une semaine et...

-Oui, vous serez bien de retour dans sept jours !

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Voyager dans une autre galaxie en moins de sept jours ?

-La porte vous permettra d'y être presque instantanément.

Elle avait oublié ce "détail". John lui en avait pourtant parlé, mais elle était trop fâchée à ce moment là pour l'avoir retenu…

-Mademoiselle Legrand, je vous garantis qu'il n'y a aucun problème ! Ça se passera très bien. Vous verrez...

Elle le savait aussi, elle l'avait déjà "passée"...

-Bon, je vais prévenir le Dr Weir, elle vous attendra de l'autre côté. Venez, et n'ayez pas peur.

Il demanda l'ouverture de l'iris et le technicien composa l'adresse. Les chevrons tournèrent et la flaque bleutée apparue. Alex s'émerveilla encore de ce spectacle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, c'était à chaque fois aussi extraordinaire...

-Mademoiselle Legrand, vous pouvez vous avancer...

-Toute seule ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, vous allez être accompagnée par cette personne...

Il fit un signe à un soldat qui attendait sagement sur le côté et qui s'avança sur un signe de son supérieur.

-Ça ne fait pas mal, c'est juste un peu bizarre... Précisa O'Neill.

-Si vous le dites... de toute façon je n'ai plus le choix... allons-y !!

Elle s'avança sur la passerelle métallique et stoppa devant la porte. Elle avança la main doucement à travers et la ressortit aussitôt.

-On ne sent rien...

-Non, je vous l'avais dit, ça fait juste une drôle d'impression... Lui dit gentiment O'Neill.

-Madame... Lui dit alors le soldat en tendant le bras pour l'inciter à traverser.

Elle s'avança encore et disparut de l'autre côté...

-Et voilà ! J'espère simplement qu'elle ne nous en voudra pas trop... Dit O'Neill.

-Rien n'est moins sûr... Répondit Landry.

Et ils retournèrent tous les deux à leurs occupations. Aux Atlantes de prendre le relais. Après tout, s'étaient eux qui l'avaient réclamé...

oOoOo

-Je suis désolée Sheppard, mais vous devez y aller !

-Mais on n'attend pas quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

-Si ! Mais Teyla doit retourner voir les siens. Vous n'en n'aurez pas pour longtemps.

-Bon, je vois que je suis toujours indispensable !

-Sheppard... Soupira Elisabeth, personne n'est indispensable, et vous le savez ! Mais malheureusement pour vous, aujourd'hui, vous êtes le seul pilote disponible !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il fallait justement que se soit aujourd'hui que Teyla voulait retourner sur le continent !

Comme par hasard...

Il se leva du siège et prit la direction du hangar. Cinq minutes plus tard, le dôme s'ouvrait et il partait... Elisabeth retourna dans son bureau. Elle ne s'était pas assise depuis une minute, que l'alarme de la porte se déclencha.

-Activation de la porte non programmée ! Annonça Chuck.

-Vous avez un code ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, c'est celui du SGC !

_Sheppard va m'en vouloir à mort…_ Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

// _Dr Weir ?// _Demanda Landry par haut-parleur.

-Général ! Ça fait plaisir de vous entendre !

_// Votre invitée est là !//_

-Nous l'attendons ! Et je vais aller accueillir notre invité, si vous me le permettez...

_// Mais bien sûr ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien ! Au revoir Dr Weir !//_

Elisabeth était assez surprise de la façon dont le militaire avait coupé la communication, mais après tout, même si ils avaient maintenant assez de puissance pour laisser le vortex ouvert, il valait mieux ne pas exagérer quand même...

-Baissez le bouclier ! Dit-elle avant de descendre l'escalier qui menait à la porte.

Une fois la manœuvre effectuée, elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Deux personnes apparurent. Un homme et une femme, le vortex se referma derrière eux, et le soldat s'approcha d'elle.

-Voilà la personne que vous attendiez. Je vous laisse. Il faut que je reparte...

-Merci !

Puis elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Composez le code de la Terre ! Ordonna t-elle à Chuck.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent de nouveau et le soldat fit un salut à la dirigeante de la cité avant de passer la porte, qui se referma derrière lui...

Elle s'approcha alors de la jeune femme, surprise. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

-Capitaine Legrand ? Interrogea t-elle alors.

-Oui et non... Répondit celle-ci avec le sourire, maintenant c'est juste Alexandra, bonjour Dr Weir.

Elisabeth la regarda attentivement.

-Vous avez beaucoup changé...

-Oui, il s'est passé cinq ans...

-C'est vrai, mais il y a plus que ça...

-J'ai les cheveux plus longs... je ne suis plus obligée de me comporter comme avant... comme un homme...

Et en effet, elle était loin de ressembler à un homme. Comme elle pensait rester aux Etats-Unis, elle avait opté pour une tenue très féminine. Un débardeur à fines bretelles sur un pantalon moulant qui s'évasait un peu sur ses chevilles et des sandales à talons haut. Ses cheveux libres, longs et ondulés, lui descendaient jusque sur les reins. Elisabeth la trouvait très belle.

-Je vous ai réservé les mêmes quartiers, j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

-C'est parfait, je vous remercie... où sont les autres ?

-Teyla est partit voir ses amis sur le continent, avec Sheppard, Ronon est dans le gymnase, Carson à l'infirmerie, et Rodney au labo, enfin je pense... venez, je vous accompagne.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre du décalage horaire ! Je suis fatiguée...

Elisabeth sourit. Elle avait dit exactement la même chose, il y a cinq ans...

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers les quartiers qu'Alex occupait avant.

-Vous voilà arrivée. Je vous laisse vous installer... vous connaissez la maison.

-Oui, merci. Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu. Il faut que je vous retrouve à quelle heure ?

-Ça peut attendre demain. Reposez-vous !

-Merci Dr Weir, à demain...

Elisabeth sortit et Alex ferma la porte. Elle prit son sac, sortit ses affaires et les rangea dans un placard, puis elle s'allongea, pensive.

_Je suis de retour. Je vais le revoir… _Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Une minute après, elle dormait....

oOoOo

-Alors ? Elle est arrivée ? Demanda Carson en entrant dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Oui, elle est arrivée...

-On peut la voir ?

-Non, elle a demandé à se reposer... le décalage horaire...

-Oui, c'est tout à fait normal. Pourriez-vous me prévenir, quand elle sera disponible ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Elisabeth, surprise.

-Pour lui faire passer un examen ! Toute personne venant sur Atlantis doit y passer !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais comme elle était déjà venue...

-Il y a cinq ans, Elisabeth, c'est loin !

-Alors ? Elle est là ? Demanda Rodney en entrant lui aussi.

-Bonjour Rodney !

-Oui, bonjour Carson, Elisabeth... alors ?

-Oui, elle est là ! Soupira Elisabeth. Et vous ? Quelle est votre excuse ?

-Excuse ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse ! Elle est là pour me donner un coup de main !! C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est là, non ? Alors ?

-Elle se repose ! Dit Elisabeth excédée.

-Elle n'est pas là pour ça ! Elle vient d'arriver, elle ne doit pas être fatiguée ! Il est dix heures du matin ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-N'oubliez pas Rodney, que chez elle, en Europe, il est trois heures du matin !

-Ah oui ! Le décalage horaire !! Bon, quand elle se réveillera…

-D'abord, elle passera me voir, et ensuite elle ira dans votre labo ! Annonça Carson, les bras croisés.

-Mais... Commença Rodney.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est moi qui décide, dit-il encore.

Elisabeth sourit franchement. Ça y est ! Ils se battaient déjà pour la voir ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était là qu'une semaine !

-Messieurs ! Retournez au travail ! Ordonna t-elle, et laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, vous la verrez demain ! Allez ! Insista t-elle, alors qu'ils ne bougeaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, elle se rassit avec un soupir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le militaire...

... Et ce n'était pas le moins pressé de voir la jeune femme.

_// Atlantis, ici jumper 1, je demande à rentrer à la maison ! //_

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Dit-elle alors.

_// Dr Weir, le colonel Sheppard arrive ! //_

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Laissez le rentrer !

Le dôme s'ouvrit et le jumper entra au hangar. Cinq minutes après, le militaire descendait les marches et entrait dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé la visite ?

-Bien ! Et Teyla est restée là bas. J'irai la rechercher plus tard... elle en avait pour la journée, alors...

_Et vous ne vouliez pas risquer de rater son arrivée… mais c'est trop tard… _Se dit Elisabeth.

-Et ici ? Rien de spécial ? Demanda t-il négligemment.

-Non, il n'y a rien eu depuis que vous êtes partis... ah si !

John redressa la tête, intéressé. Elisabeth le faisait mariner...

-Rodney est venu me voir, ainsi que Carson...

-Ah bon ? Ils ont un problème ?

-Oui, ils n'arrivent pas à se départager.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ils veulent tous les deux être le premier...

John était de plus en plus intrigué. Elisabeth tournait rarement autour du pot, et là, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir comment lui dire quelque chose...

-Le premier pour quoi ?

-Pour savoir chez qui elle doit passer en premier. Sa visite médicale avec Carson, ou les essais avec Rodney.

-Qui ça ?

-Mademoiselle Legrand ! De qui voulez-vous que je parle ? Demanda t-elle en le regardant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je pense que quand elle sera là, elle voudra peut-être un peu de calme. Il y a un sacré décalage horaire !

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle m'a dit...

-Ça, j'en étais sûr... attendez ! Dit-il en se levant et en posant ses mains sur le bureau, vous avez dit qu'elle vous l'a dit ? Quand ça ? Elle est là ? Depuis quand ?

-Oh ! Du calme Sheppard ! Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, tout à l'heure, juste avant d'aller dans ses quartiers... John ! S'écria t-elle en se levant, vous allez où comme ça ?

En entendant la nouvelle, il s'était précipité hors du bureau d'Elisabeth et descendait l'escalier rapidement.

-Je vais la voir ! Dit-il sans se retourner.

-Mais Sheppard ! Attendez ! Elle se repose !

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Il se retenait pour ne pas courir, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait.

Mais il devait montrer l'exemple et faire preuve de retenue. Ce qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il marchait dans les couloirs quand il stoppa et ferma les yeux.

-Bon sang ! Je suis complètement stupide ! Je ne sais même pas où elle est ! S'exclama t-il tout haut.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'attendre à se faire traiter d'idiot par Elisabeth, quand il lui demandera quelle chambre elle lui avait donné...

-Allez ! Prépare-toi à être humilié ! Une fois de plus !

Il allait appuyer sur son oreillette, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Les quartiers du colonel Caldwell ! C'était là qu'elle logeait, la dernière fois. Il pouvait toujours tenter. Après tout, il ne craignait rien, car en temps normal, la chambre était vide. Et si, comme il pensait, elle y était...

Rien qu'à cette idée, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

C'était vachement dangereux pour l'organisme, d'être amoureux !

Ça vous flanquait des battements de cœurs bizarroïdes, des sueurs froides, vous avez chaud, puis froid, vous tremblez, enfin bref, ça rend malade !!

Et ça y était. Il était devant LA porte, le cœur battant la chamade.

Comment allait-elle réagir, quand elle apprendrait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était là ? Serait-elle contente ou bien furieuse ?

Après tout, elle avait une vie sur Terre...

Pas comme lui...

Il regrettait un peu sa décision, mais il était trop tard. Et il saurait se faire pardonner. Il était planté devant la porte depuis un moment, quand machinalement, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture. Il entra doucement, car il n'y avait pas un bruit, et vit une forme allongée sur le lit.

Elle. Elle était là, et elle dormait.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle était restée habillée, et avait même gardé ses chaussures...

Il regarda sa montre, et fit un rapide calcul mental.

11h00 du matin sur Atlantis, 4h00 du matin en France. Sans compter les dix heures d'avion pour les Etats-Unis.

_Elle va sûrement dormir jusqu'à demain !_ Pensa t-il attendrit.

Elle n'avait pas réagi quand il s'était assis, et quand il repoussa doucement les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle ne broncha pas non plus. Il se leva et lui prit les pieds délicatement avant de lui retirer ses chaussures.

Toujours pas de réveil...

Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis sa bouche glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune endormie, pour un tendre baiser. Il se redressa et s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, la regardant dormir un moment. Puis il se leva et sortit, elle avait besoin de récupérer. Il l'a verrait demain.

Après tout, cela ne faisait que trois mois depuis leurs vacances, alors qu'il avait attendu cinq ans...

Un jour de plus, ça ne devait pas être si terrible...

Il se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il fallait qu'il se défoule et le sport était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. En plus, ça le maintenait en forme pour ses missions.

Tout bénef !!

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Allez, il est tard, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée !  
Bon week-end !

Et merci de me lire...

Bizzz,

Ticoeur.


	12. Chapter 12

Et hop !

Une fin de semaine qui se pointe, et voilà la suite !  
Je suis ravie de "voir" que vous êtes toujours aussi passionnés, ça me fait hyper plaisir !  
Alors maintenant, passons aux RAR's...

Merci** SFgirl** ! Oh... je vois que toi aussi, tu aimes bien faire joujou ! Et qu'en plus, tu as un faible pour les militaires !! Je comprends parfaitement, je suis comme ça aussi^^ Euh... oui, tu es plutôt impatiente, parce que pour que John apprenne qu'il a un enfant, faudra attendre ! Et pour la suite, et bien elle est juste en dessous ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Ah... le système D comme "démerde toi" a du bon ! J'espère que tu ne leur fais pas de pub pour leur box, là où tu bosses, parce que sinon, bonjour l'angoisse ! Ils sont même pas foutu d'avoir une liaison qui fonctionne correctement !! Mouhahaha ! Quelle pub d'enfer !!  
La suite ? Là, tout de suite, juste en dessous ! Bonne lecture !  
Je venais juste de finir de mettre ce chapitre en ligne quand j'ai reçu ton autre review. Alors je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances !

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

-Tiens Ronon ! Vous vous entraînez ?

-Non, je suis là, parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, et je n'avais pas envie d'entendre McKay se plaindre.

-Oui, il est assez insupportable en ce moment. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose avec la botaniste sinon, ça va finir avant de commencer !

-Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ?

-Oui... et non. Mais dès qu'il s'agit des femmes, Rodney est tout ce qu'il y a de plus nul !

-Dites-lui !

-Que je lui dise quoi ?

-Dites-lui comment faire !

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que pour les histoires de cœurs, vous en connaissez un rayon. Non ?

John, un rictus aux coins des lèvres, regarda Ronon. Il plaisantait ou il était sérieux ?

Apparemment, il ne plaisantait pas. Avait-il cette réputation de bourreau des cœurs ? Il espérait sincèrement que non. Ou alors, ce n'était pas voulu... Enfin si, un petit peu quand même... Il aimait les femmes, et elles lui rendaient bien. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il leur plaisait. Même si il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher... Ou presque... Mais depuis cinq ans, il n'y en avait plus qu'une qui comptait. Une seule.

Et il comptait bien lui faire admettre qu'il serait un compagnon plutôt agréable à vivre...

Ils s'entraînèrent ensemble et au bout d'une bonne heure, Ronon posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Bon, j'arrête, je commence à avoir faim !

-Je vous accompagne ?

-Si vous voulez.

C'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent à la cantine, où ils virent Carson leur faire un signe de la main, là où il était déjà installé en compagnie de Rodney.

-Vous venez à notre table ?

Ronon et John se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules.

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

Le docteur de la cité était plutôt sympathique et ne risquait pas de les ennuyer avec ses problèmes.

-Alors ? Vous savez qu'elle est arrivée ? Dit-il aux deux hommes.

-Qui ça ? Questionna Ronon.

-Alexandra Legrand !

-Qui ça ?

-La jeune femme française ! Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Il y a cinq ans !

Ronon réfléchit quelque instant, et secoua la tête.

-Si ! Rappelez-vous... la pauvre n'avait eu que des malheurs ici. D'abord Rodney qui lui tire dessus, puis elle tombe au fond d'un théâtre, puis elle se brûle les mains sur un caillou ! Continua Carson.

-Mais j'avais pas fait exprès de lui tirer dessus ! Se défendit le scientifique, et pour le caillou, je ne savais pas que ça lui aurait fait ça, sinon, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de le toucher !

John était impressionné par la mémoire de Carson et lui en fit la remarque.

-Mais c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite de ses blessures. Croyez-moi, ça marque !

-Oui, ça c'est vrai ! S'exclama alors le militaire.

Il avait réussi à ôter de sa mémoire les moments les plus tragiques, mais le docteur les avait fait ressurgir. Et il eut un frisson.

-Sheppard ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ronon.

-Oui, ça va, un peu de fatigue peut-être...

-Alors, est-ce que vous le saviez ? Redemanda Carson.

-Quoi donc ? Redemanda Ronon.

-Vous vous avez besoin de vacances, ou alors, je vais vous prescrire quelque chose pour la mémoire... Soupira Beckett en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise, je vous parle d'Alexandra ! Vous savez ? La jeune femme... française...

John souriait tout seul en entendant Ronon et Carson parler d'elle, et se ressaisit très vite. Mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient vu.

-Colonel ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Carson.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Lança Rodney, un petit sourire sarcastique aux coins des lèvres.

-Elle est là… Continua le colonel, avec un air doux, qui fit sourire les deux autres.

-Où ça ? Demanda Ronon en tournant la tête.

-Non, elle n'est pas là...

-Mais vous venez de dire...

-Qu'elle est sur Atlantis ! Depuis environ trois heures...

-Je sais, j'ai demandé à Elisabeth qu'elle me prévienne dès qu'elle sera réveillée ! Annonça Carson avant de mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi vous ?

-Pour la visite médicale pardi ! Pour quelle autre raison ?

-Pour rien, pour rien... Répondit très vite John, embêté.

Si il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec elle refasse surface, il allait devoir être plus discret, cette fois ci...

-Alors ? Elle a changé ? Demanda Carson.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que vous l'avez vu !

-Ah bon ! Et comment vous savez ça ?

-Vous venez de le dire... Ironisa Rodney.

-Non, j'ai juste dit qu'elle était là... doc, vous ne devriez peut-être pas montrer que vous tenez à la voir à ce point. Cadman... enfin votre femme pourrait mal le prendre... Rajouta alors John pour changer de sujet.

-Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais mal prendre ? Dit une voix.

-Laura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et les enfants ?

-Ils font la sieste, il est déjà 14h00 ! Alors ? Que pourrais-je mal prendre ?

-Le fait que votre mari s'intéresse de près à une autre femme ! S'exclama John.

-Carson ! Et qui est-ce ? S'exclama Laura.

-Colonel, pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Dit le docteur, peiné.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant... Continua alors John en s'adressant à la jeune femme, Carson ne s'intéresse à elle que parce qu'elle est assez spéciale...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale ? Demanda t-elle d'un air jaloux.

-Elle se répare toute seule... Marmonna Carson.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est un robot ? S'esclaffa Laura.

-Non, c'est juste une jeune militaire française.

-Il y a une française sur Atlantis ? Où est-elle ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir depuis tout à l'heure ! Rajouta Rodney.

-Elle est dans ses quartiers, elle se repose... Leur dit John.

-Et comment vous savez ça ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Elisabeth me l'a dit quand je suis revenu du continent. Tiens, en parlant de ça, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Où ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je vais rechercher Teyla.

-D'accord.

-Bon, je vous laisse aussi, je retourne au labo en attendant que "mademoiselle" daigne se lever... Ronchonna Rodney.

Réflexion qui lui valut un regard noir de la pare du militaire...

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est là pour m'aider, non ?

John et Ronon s'éloignèrent sans répondre...

-Mais c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit ! Vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour ça, quand même ! Rajouta Rodney en les suivant.

A table, il ne resta plus que le jeune couple, bien content de se retrouver sans leurs enfants...

C'était si rare, qu'ils profitaient de la moindre occasion qui se présentait à eux...

oOoOo

Alex ouvrit un œil et regarda sa montre, puis se leva en vitesse. 17h00 ! Elle avait dormi toute la journée !

Elle commença à marcher vers la porte, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus.

-Bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir enlevé mes chaussures…

Mais comme elle était très fatiguée, elle l'avait peut-être fait inconsciemment. Elle les remit et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elisabeth, quand elle se demanda où était passé tout le monde. Pas un bruit. Elle grimpa les marches qui menaient au bureau et ne vit personne, à part le technicien de garde.

-Bonjour, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve le Dr Weir ?

-Bonsoir... Répondit l'homme, elle est dans ses quartiers...

-Ah bon ? Et elle reviendra quand ?

-Pas avant demain...

-Demain ?

-Oui, il est minuit, elle est partie se coucher, je suppose...

Alex le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ! Minuit ! Il avait dit minuit ?

-C'est étrange, elle fonctionne ! S'exclama t-elle pourtant, après l'avoir mis contre son oreille.

-Vous êtes la nouvelle ? Lui demanda alors le technicien.

-Oui, Alexandra Legrand.

-Vous avez dû oublier de changer l'heure de votre montre...

-Changer ? Mais pourquoi... oh bon sang, le décalage horaire ! J'avais totalement oublié !

Elle descendit les marches doucement. Elle s'était endormi comme une masse. Le problème, maintenant, c'est qu'il était minuit et qu'elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?

Elle repartait vers ses quartiers quand elle changea d'avis. Les balcons d'Atlantis. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y aller quand elle était venue. Il faut dire qu'il lui était arrivé pas mal de soucis, et qu'elle devait faire attention à son comportement. Mais là, il n'y avait personne. Elle pourrait profiter de la vue...

-C'est vraiment magnifique... j'avais oublié à quel point...

Elle resta accoudée à la rambarde pendant un long moment, regardant les tours qui scintillaient comme des milliers de diamant, puis se décida à rentrer. Il fallait qu'elle s'adapte le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle n'en sortirait jamais ! Une petite course à pieds la fatiguerait suffisamment pour qu'elle retrouve le sommeil, alors elle retourna dans sa chambre, se changea et retrouva la passerelle. Quand elle grimpa et commença à courir, elle se rappela comment ça s'était terminé... Elle décida alors de ne pas partir trop loin, n'ayant pas encore d'oreillette. Elle courut pendant deux bonnes heures et s'arrêta enfin, essoufflée et en nage.

-Bon je crois qu'une douche et un bon matelas feront l'affaire !

C'est en courant encore qu'elle prit la direction de sa chambre, et comme la dernière fois...

-Aïe !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'écria une voix.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda t-elle à John en se retenant de rire.

-Alex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ci ?

-Je me suis réveillée à 17h00, mais de chez moi, alors qu'ici, il était minuit. Et comme j'étais en pleine forme, je me suis dit qu'une petite course m'aiderait à me rendormir ! Et toi ? Que fais-tu encore debout ?

-Insomnies...

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu es là...

-Je t'empêche de dormir ?

-Oui... tu es là, mais tu n'es pas là...

-Waouh ! Je suis là, mais je ne suis pas là... je n'ai pas de décodeur, tu traduis ?

-Oui, tu es là, mais pas avec moi... Dit-il doucement.

_Ça commence..._ Se dit-elle.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis ici pour travailler avec le Dr McKay, alors il va être très difficile pour nous de se voir ! Dit-elle en se relevant

-Je sais. Mais tu ne seras pas prise tous les jours !

-Ça je n'en sais rien. Si il n'a pas changé, on ne se verra pas souvent. Il est toujours aussi obsédé par le boulot ?

-Oui, mais il y a une personne qui est arrivé à le distraire.

-Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

-Katie Brown, une botaniste. Je t'en avais parlé, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Allez, viens !

-Où ?

-Je te raccompagne. Je suppose que tu allais rentrer dans ta chambre.

_Oh la, Alex, danger ! Dis non..._

-Oui, j'allais me doucher, je me sens un peu... poisseuse... Dit-elle en plissant le nez, l'air un peu dégouté.

-Alors, jusqu'où es-tu allée ? Demanda t-il en marchant.

-Euh... de quoi tu parles ?

-De ta course !

-Ah ! Et bien, je suis retournée sur la passerelle, mais ce coup ci, j'ai fait très attention !! Je n'ai pas envie de retourner voir Carson ! Sauf pour lui dire bonjour ! Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

-Bien, et Laura aussi.

-Et leurs enfants ? Ils ont grandi ?

Elle avait demandé ça avec un petit pincement au cœur. Le sien lui manquait déjà...

-Ils vont bien, toujours dans les pattes de Rodney !

-Et Teyla ? Et Ronon ?

John était amusé par les questions qu'elle lui posait. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas rester sur un sujet sensible. Comme le fait de parler d'eux...

-Teyla va bien, je l'ai emmené sur le continent aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle prépare une sorte de baptême pour sa fille, quant à Ronon, il est toujours pareil, imperturbable...

-Un baptême ? Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle avait trois ans ?

-Si, mais dans leur culture, c'est différent.

-Ah ! Dit-elle simplement.

Ils étaient arrivés. Alex tendit la main à John.

-Bonsoir John, à demain.

Il la regarda, et prit la main tendue. Mais juste le temps pour lui de l'attirer contre son torse.

-John, ne commence pas...

-Non, je continue... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser légèrement, bonsoir Alex... Dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Elle ouvrit sa porte et entra. Une douche et dodo. En espérant qu'elle arrive à dormir...

oOoOo

John se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à la laisser, parce que c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Mais si il voulait la convaincre de rester avec lui, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Se comporter comme un gentleman, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Il rentra chez lui, se déshabilla et se coucha.

-Alexandra, tu es là. Enfin... Murmura t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se mit sur le côté, prit son oreiller dans les bras, et se força à respirer à fond. Dormir. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Une bonne nuit de sommeil. En prévision de celles qu'il passerait avec elle...

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Alex se leva de bonne humeur, ayant dormi comme un bébé. Elle regarda sa montre, 7h00.

-Parfait ! Un p'tit dèj et au boulot !

Elle s'habilla et prit la direction de la cantine. Il y avait du monde, et elle s'appuya sur la rambarde, regardant le soleil qui se levait et enflammait la mer. Elle finit sa tasse, enfin prête à affronter le terrible Dr McKay.

Elle se rappelait le chemin, et ce qui s'y était passé la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée... Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle n'avait rien à craindre. La nature lui avait fait don du pouvoir de se "guérir" très facilement. Et il avait fallu qu'elle parcoure trois millions d'années lumière pour le découvrir.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama t-elle en entrant dans le labo.

Seul Zelenka était visible, et il leva la tête en la regarda attentivement.

-Ahoj, jsi ztratil?

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris... Répondit Alex, qui avait oublié qu'il était Tchèque.

-Excusez moi... je disais, bonjour, vous êtes perdue ? Répéta alors Radec en anglais.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Pourtant c'était grâce à lui et à Rodney qu'elle et John étaient sortit du dart, il y a cinq ans...

Elle hésita. N'ayant pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec le scientifique elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre de son nom.

-Vous êtes Radec, c'est ça ? Et non, je ne suis pas perdue, je suis venue voir le Dr McKay, il est là ?

-Oui, il est là ! Répondit une voix agacée, et qu'est-ce que c'est encore ! On ne peut pas me laisser travailler tranquille ?

Alex regarda partout, mais ne le voyait pas.

-Où êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Ici ! Sous la console ! Où voulez-vous que je sois ! On devait m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'aider, mais elle est fatiguée ! La pauvre ! Si elle commence comme ça, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promit ! Dit-elle en français.

Rodney, en entendant la phrase, se redressa un peu trop vite et se cogna la tête.

-Aïe ! Ah ça commence bien... en plus elle est pas... Commença t-il.

Mais quand il se leva et daigna la regarder, il resta sans voix. La personne qui se tenait devant lui était ravissante...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop galéré cette semaine pour aller soit bosser, soit aller en cours, parce que par chez moi, c'était la misère...  
Mais bon, c'est le vouikende alors maintenant, c'est cool !  
J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite un bon vendredi ainsi qu'un géniallissime week-end !

Parce que n'oubliez pas que dimanche, c'est la saint Valentin !

Allez, bizzz à tous !

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

Merci **SFgirl** ! Oui, j'avoue que je suis un peu sadique avec Rodney dans cette fic. Mais je trouve que ça lui va tellement bien, d'être un peu charrié... et bougon, et ronchonnant, et terriblement attachant... bref, comme on dit "qui aime bien, châtie bien !" Tu voudrais une bonne grosse bagarre entre John et Rodney ? Non, je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Par contre, ça va chauffer entre 2 autres ! Allez, je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler, sinon, y'aurait plus de plaisir à lire, alors bonne lecture !

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Et bien je suis très contente pour toi ! Tu vas avoir des sous-sous à la fin des vacances, chouette ! Je vais vraiment finir par te croire, quand tu dis que tu adores ma fic ! XD !!! Alors si tu n'es pas McShep, pas de problèmes ! Va faire un tour dans mon profil, j'en ai écrite qui te plairont peut-être... Mais c'est comme tu veux ! Et je te remercie du compliment^^  
C'est vrai ! Quelqu'un qui me dit que ma fic ne peut être que bien, uniquement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite... Wôôôôô... Là, j'avoue que je suis fière ! Bon, et bien bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Je m'excuse aussi pour vous avoir fait "mariner" aussi longtemps, mais le fils d'alimentation secteur de mon PC a cramé... et comme ces trucs là ne sont pas standard, et comme le mien est vieux, pas franchement facile de lire les références qui sont à moitié effacées...  
Et je vais sans doute vous faire hurler, mais courir après un transfo de portable n'a pas été ma priorité première. Mais là, un jeune collègue m'a prêté le sien pour voir...  
C'est pas tout à fait ça... l'embout n'étant pas aussi long ni aussi gros que l'original, un coup ça marche, un coup ça marche pas...

Alors voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas posté !  
Mais ça a suffit pour recharger un minimum la batterie pour ce soir.

Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait languir, place à la lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 13

-Ça alors ! Comment vous faites ? Je n'ai jamais vu Rodney se taire aussi facilement ! S'exclama Zelenka stupéfait.

-Je ne suis pas quoi ? Demanda t-elle en anglais cette fois-ci.

-Vous êtes... enfin, vous n'êtes pas... euh... qui êtes-vous ? Réussit-il à dire enfin.

-Je suis la personne que vous attendiez.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! S'exclama t-il d'un air sarcastique, vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout ! Elle est du genre... garçon manqué !

Alex s'approcha d'une armoire et vit le caillou, source de ses brûlures. Il était soigneusement enfermé.

-Oui, je sais. Alors ? Vous avez enfin trouvé à quoi il pouvait servir ? Mis à part brûler les mains ?

-Non, en fait, je l'ai gardé sous clé pour... mais comment vous savez ça ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Mais vous n'avez pas changé, vous n'écoutez que ce que vous voulez...

-Capitaine Legrand ? C'est vous ?

-Quoi ? C'est elle ? Demanda Zelenka surpris. Vous êtes le capitaine français ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Et non, je ne suis plus capitaine. Je suis désolée, le décalage horaire, c'est dur. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Vous êtes... vraiment... Bafouilla Rodney.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Vous êtes... différente ! Vous ressemblez à une femme !

-Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'en suis une ! Si on commençait ? Je ne suis ici que pour une semaine, alors autant y aller !

-Hein ? Ah oui ! Bon et bien allons-y !

Rodney n'en revenait pas. La chenille s'était transformée en papillon. Et quel papillon !

-Alors ? Comment va Katie ? Demanda Alex tout à coup.

Rodney se redressa, embarrassé. Comment était-elle au courant ? Elle n'était là que depuis un jour et l'avait passé à dormir !

-Comment vous la connaissez ?

-J'ai dit ça comme ça ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à lui parler ? Ça fait cinq ans, Rodney, il serait temps de vous prendre en main, sinon, elle va finir par se lasser...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous ?

-Je suis une femme, comme elle. Et si vous êtes attiré par elle, allez-y, je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de votre part.

-Vous croyez ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

-Invitez-la à sortir !

-Mais où ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Il y a plein d'endroit où vous pouvez faire un pique-nique, une balade jusqu'à un balcon éloigné de la foule, une sortie sur le continent tous les deux... faites votre choix ! Vous voulez que je lui pose la question ?

-Non ! S'écria Rodney, je pense que je vais réfléchir...

-Pas trop longtemps, elle a déjà attendu cinq ans...

-Qui a attendu cinq ans ? Dit une voix familière.

Le cœur battant, Alex se retourna et se retrouva face à John.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous savez, depuis que vous avez eu la bonne idée de faire cette demande au SGC, elle va vous remplacer, et croyez-moi... mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

John essayait par tous les moyens possible et imaginable de le faire taire. En lui faisant signe de l'égorger si il ne la bouclait pas, mais c'était sans compter le manque évident de compréhension du scientifique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon... Mais...

-Attendez ! Vous avez dit quoi ? Demanda t-elle à Rodney.

-J'ai dit que...

-McKay ! S'exclama le militaire pour l'empêcher de continuer, vous n'avez pas une console à réparer par hasard ?

-Si, mais...

-Alors allez-y ! On en a besoin rapidement ! J'emmène mademoiselle faire un tour... Dit-il en prenant le bras d'Alex.

-Non ! S'écria celle-ci en se dégageant, c'est toi qui a demandé à ce que je vienne ? Continua t-elle en français.

La colère déformait son visage. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait quitté son fils ? Qu'elle allait passer une semaine loin de sa famille sans y avoir été préparée ?

-Alors ? Répond !

Si il se demandait comment elle allait le prendre, maintenant, il le savait. Mal, très mal...

-Oui mais...

-Tu as osé me faire ça ? Mais comment as-tu pu croire que j'avais envie de revenir ? Ou que je voulais te revoir ? Tu étais si sûr de toi que tu n'aies même pas pris la peine de m'en parler avant ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?

-Alex...

-Non, je m'en vais ! Désolée Rodney, je ne peux pas rester...

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard médusé de McKay et de Zelenka, qui n'avaient rien compris. Alex avait crié contre le militaire, mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait sorti sa tirade en français.

-Sheppard ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda McKay.

John le regarda méchamment, ce qui fit reculer les deux scientifiques. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état là.

-La prochaine fois qu'on vous fait signe de vous taire, essayez de la fermer !

Et lui aussi sortit en vitesse du labo.

-Mais pourquoi il m'en veut ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Rodney à Zelenka.

-Des bêtises, sûrement... Murmura Radec.

-Hein ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Rien Rodney. Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui a bien pu les mettre en colère tous les deux...

-Bon, bah je n'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller tout seul...

-Et oui, mais je peux vous donner un coup de main, si vous voulez !

-Merci, Zelenka, mais vous n'avez pas le gêne, vous !

Et il retourna sous la console. Il oublia très vite l'incident. C'était Rodney...

oOoOo

-Alex ! Attend moi ! Alexandra !

-Fiche moi la paix !

-Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Alex stoppa et lui fit face. Ils étaient dans le couloir, pas loin de leurs quartiers.

-Vas-y, explique !

-Pas ici ! Viens chez m...

-Et pourquoi pas ici ? Tu ne veux pas que les autres entendent tes pitoyables explications ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Viens...

Il essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui échappa. Mais John était déterminé. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ses motivations, et pour ça, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa chambre, lui coinça les mains dans une des siennes et la força à rentrer dans ses quartiers. Puis il referma la porte et la bloqua.

-Tu penses me retenir prisonnière ?

-Oui, tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je t'écoute. Vas-y ! Explique-moi pourquoi je me retrouve loin de mon f... ma famille...

Elle avait failli se trahir, il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Entre autre...

-Assis-toi. S'il te plait, assis-toi...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et ne vit qu'une chaise, et il était occupé..

-Tu ne l'as pas fini ? Depuis le temps...

Il suivit son regard. Le livre qu'il lisait quand il arrivait à avoir un peu de temps libre était sur le siège à côté de son lit. Guerre et Paix.

-Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

-Moi, je l'ai lu. Grâce à toi...

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, tu m'as donné envie de le lire. Je l'ai fini peu de temps après être rentrée de vacances...

A ce souvenir, un sourire éclaira son visage, et John s'approcha d'elle.

-Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois contente d'être là...

-Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est être manipulée...

-Je ne t'ai pas manipulée, je voulais juste que tu sois près de moi... Murmura t-il tendrement.

Alex releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-John...

Elle ne put rien dire d'autre. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard vert de l'homme qui était juste devant elle... et qui leva une main pour caresser sa joue...

Elle ne bougea pas. Et pas plus quand il se pencha doucement... jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle aimait tant sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, sa douceur... Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Il ne résista pas et se laissa guider par son amour pour elle. Il gémit de plaisir quand elle caressa sa langue avec la sienne... Alors il l'embrassa à pleine bouche...

Elle répondit avec fougue et plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque. L'empêchant ainsi de reculer. Comme si il en avait envie !

Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser faire...  
Elle n'aurait pas dû répondre à son baiser...  
Elle ne devrait pas se laisser entraîner vers le lit...

Mais elle en avait terriblement envie... Elle en avait tellement besoin... Elle l'aimait tant...  
Toujours accrochée à son cou, elle se laissa emportée. Il l'embrassait encore, sur la bouche, dans le cou, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il la tenait enfin dans ses bras...  
Il en avait rêvé, et maintenant, c'était la réalité. Elle était là, son corps souple et doux, plaqué contre le sien, et apparemment, consentante.

-John... Murmura t-elle contre sa bouche.

-Oui...

-John, on ne peut pas...

-Si, on peut... j'en ai autant envie que toi... sinon plus... et je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper aujourd'hui, ni jamais... Chuchota t-il en l'embrassant.

-Mais...

-Tu parles trop mon amour...

Il la poussa sur le lit, où elle tomba en arrière. Aussitôt John se plaça sur elle, et l'empêcha de refuser en l'embrassant fougueusement.

"Mon amour..." Il avait dit ça, sans réfléchir. Peut-être le pensait-il vraiment ? L'aimait-il à ce point ? Elle aussi l'aimait, et elle aurait bien voulu lui dire. Mais elle hésitait, elle lui avait caché une part importante de sa vie. Allait-il lui pardonner si elle lui disait ?

-John...

Il se releva et la regarda.

-Quoi ?

-John... je... euh...

-Oui, tu quoi ?

-Je... non, rien.

-Si, dis-moi... Dit-il tendrement, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi ! Dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Il sourit franchement. Quand elle se laissait aller, elle disait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait. En l'occurrence, elle le voulait. Ça tombait bien, il était d'accord...

Les mains de chaque côté de son visage, il se pencha doucement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit dans son cou, déposant des baisers brûlants d'amour. Puis elle glissa, et descendit sur sa gorge découverte. Elle avait un petit haut à bretelles très pratique. Surtout pour ce qu'il allait faire...

Elle laissa échapper bruyamment l'air de ses poumons quand il tira légèrement vers le bas, le tissu qui ne résista pas longtemps. Le soutien gorge qu'elle portait ne lui posa pas plus de problème, et il lui fit subir le même sort. Mais il ne lui enleva pas. L'embrasser sans la déshabiller complètement était très excitant... Et il trouva ce que le sous-vêtement cachait. Il prit la pointe rose dans sa bouche et la caressa de la langue. Alex se cambra en gémissant. La sensation était exquise, elle adorait ça, et ce qu'il allait faire encore plus...

Les doigts du militaire se glissèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon et la caressaient doucement. Elle haletait et, ne voulant pas être seule à subir, détacha le sien. Il se souleva un peu, pour lui faciliter la tâche... et il lâcha son sein brusquement en gémissant très fort. Ça lui faisait ça à chaque fois. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre... Alex l'avait pris dans sa main et le caressait délicatement... Elle souleva la tête et reprit sa bouche, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Lui. Et lui seul. Alors, il se mit sur le côté, et lui enleva ses vêtements, avant de s'attaquer aux siens...

Les gémissements se firent plus fort quand il s'allongea entre ses jambes, et à partir de cet instant, plus rien ne compta… Sauf se donner l'un à l'autre, jusqu'au plaisir ultime qu'ils ne se donnèrent le droit de prendre que beaucoup plus tard...

oOoOo

-Vous savez où se trouve Legrand ?

-Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

-Si, enfin non, plus maintenant. Elle est venue au labo, et... j'ai peut-être été un peu brutal avec elle, mais elle s'est fâchée avec Sheppard et...

-Sheppard est au labo ?

-Oui, enfin non...

-Rodney, vous pourriez être plus clair, s'il vous plait ? Soupira Elisabeth.

-J'étais en train de réparer la console quand elle est arrivée. Mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu ! Elle a changé, et pas qu'un peu ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin bref, quand elle a parlé, je me suis redressé et je me suis cogné la tête, d'ailleurs, il faudra que j'aille voir Carson, ça fait un mal de chien... j'ai pas une bosse ? Demanda t-il à Elisabeth en se penchant vers elle.

-Rodney !!! L'interrompit-elle agacée.

-Oui, je disais donc que je ne l'avais pas reconnu, et quand elle m'a posé des questions sur moi et...

Il s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux avec elle.

-Et ? L'incita Elisabeth à continuer.

-Quand Sheppard est entré à son tour. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais elle a commencé à crier, et j'ai rien compris !

-Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ?

-Ce qu'elle a dit ! Elle a parlé français ! Sheppard a dû comprendre, parce qu'il s'est tourné vers Radec et moi, et il m'a dit de la fermer ! Il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant ! Dit-il d'un air blessé.

-Que lui avez vous dit ?

-Mais rien ! Enfin je ne pense pas... je lui ai simplement dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de venir au labo, parce que grâce à sa demande, elle allait pouvoir le remplacer ! Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui a pu les fâcher !

-Effectivement, moi non plus. Bon, je vais voir ça avec lui. Sheppard, ici Weir, répondez ! Dit-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette.

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis réitéra son appel.

-Sheppard, répondez ! Où êtes-vous ?

Rodney la regardait, les bras croisés, se demandant encore quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le militaire et la française.

-Désolée Rodney, mais il ne répond pas. Vous le verrez peut-être à la cantine. Et si c'est le cas, envoyez le moi ! Au fait, et la console, elle est réparée ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Sinon je ne serais pas là ! Dit-il peiné.

Elle devrait pourtant savoir que quand il commençait quelque chose, il le finissait, lui ! Puis son estomac le rappela à l'ordre.

-Vous n'allez pas manger ? Il est déjà une heure !

-Non je n'ai pas très faim. J'irais plus tard...

-D'accord, et bien dans ce cas, moi j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça ! A tout à l'heure.

Elisabeth retourna à son ordinateur. Ça commençait bien ! Si le militaire se permettait de faire des remarques désobligeantes aux autres sans aucune raison, il faudrait qu'elle discute sérieusement avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les problèmes personnels des uns et des autres interférer sur la bonne marche de la cité. Et si il fallait qu'elle se passe de la présence de la jeune française, et bien, elle le ferait. Même si pour cela, elle se devait se mettre à dos son chef militaire...

-En parlant de ça, où est-il passé ? Dit-elle tout haut.

Ça aussi, il allait falloir que ça change. Il avait droit à un peu d'intimité, elle le reconnaissait volontiers, mais pas pendant les heures de travail...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà. Je vous souhaite un bon vendredi, un bon vouikende, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien !  
En attendant, passez une bonne soirée !

Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. Chapter 14

Merci Sheppard 26 ! Je suis super ravie contente pour toi ! Ça c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! Pas le fait que tu redises que tu adores ma fic, mais le fait que tu aies un contrat ! Oui, c'est vrai que dans cette fic, Rodney est un sacré gaffeur. Mais pas plus que la miss Alex... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Bon, pas de blabla, il est tard et je suis naze !

Bonne lecture !

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

Chapitre 14

-Dit donc, tu exagères ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Non... Grogna t-il. Et je m'en fiche...

-Il est bientôt 13h30, on devrait se lever, sinon, ça va jaser...

-Ouais, je sais... mais je suis bien ici...

-Peut-être, mais moi, je commence à avoir la dale...

-La... quoi ?

-La dale ! J'ai faim quoi !

-Oui, moi aussi. On y va ?

-D'accord !

Alex se leva, puis se baissa pour prendre ses affaires... qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre.

-J'adore quand tu es comme ça... Murmura t-il d'un air gourmand.

Elle baissa les yeux et se regarda. Elle était nue...

D'ailleurs, dès qu'il était près d'elle, elle se retrouvait souvent dans cette tenue... et lui aussi.

-Lève-toi ! Espèce d'obsédé sexuel !

-Oui, mais uniquement avec toi... Rétorqua t-il en se levant.

Il l'attrapa alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était en train de remettre son débardeur et avait les mains coincées dans le vêtement. Puis il l'a tourna vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de la lâcher aussi vite.

-Mais... mais... Bafouilla t-elle, abasourdie.

-Allez, on y va !

Il s'habilla très vite, de peur qu'elle ne remarque l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Du coup, elle aussi se dépêcha. Si elle ne voulait pas avoir une réputation de coureuse, elle devrait lui dire non à l'avenir. Elle gémit en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire non...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta John.

-Rien, ça va.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, oui, ça va ! Bon, j'y vais. Tu me rejoins plus tard ?

-Oui, pas de problème.

Elle sortit de la chambre en regardant si il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, puis se dirigea très vite vers la cantine. Ça commençait bien. Un jour sur la base, et elle avait déjà atterri dans son lit... Et son séjour devait durer une semaine. Sept jours avec lui... à dormir dans ses bras... à faire l'amour avec lui...

Elle frissonna de plaisir. Puis son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Les trois bambins de la cité étaient devant elle, à se courir après en éclatant de rire.

-Jonathan... Murmura t-elle, tu me manques mon chéri...

Elle se secoua. Elle le verrait dans six jours. Elle allait tenir le coup. Il le fallait bien, de toute façon, elle était trop loin de lui pour se morfondre plus longtemps. Et puis, il était bien avec ses parents. Ceux-ci adoraient leur petit-fils, qui leur rendait bien.

Elle se servit un plateau et alla s'asseoir, seule. Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler. Trop de choses en tête...

John arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau bien garni.

-Et bien, tu as faim dit donc !

-Oui, l'exercice physique, ça creuse...

Alex rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai que leurs ébats étaient très... physiques. Elle avait découvert l'amour avec lui, mais les soirées film avec ses camarades de régiments l'avaient beaucoup aidé pour la pratique... Et elle était très inventive...

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, passant un très agréable moment ensemble.

-Bon, je vais y aller, sinon, ils vont tous se demander où je suis... et zut !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai oublié mon oreillette dans ma chambre, j'y retourne. A ce soir... Dit-il doucement en se penchant pour prendre son plateau.

-Oui, j'y vais aussi. Après tout, je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour le plaisir... Répondit Alex en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour.

-Tu devrais parler moins fort, on risque de t'entendre !

-Ça ne m'embête pas, tu es apparemment le seul à comprendre le français !

-Ah oui ! Ça c'est vrai...

-A ce soir ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Elle prit son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Direction, labo de Rodney et boulot !

oOoOo

-Tiens ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous étiez où ?

-Partie déjeuner...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui vous a fâché tout à l'heure ?

-Non, ce n'était pas vous, c'était Jo... le colonel, mais ça y est, on a mis les pendules à l'heure, et maintenant, il n'y aura plus de souci. Alors ? Je fais quoi ?

-Et bien pour commencer...

Alex était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir voir ce que ses capacités exceptionnelles pouvaient faire...

oOoOo

// Sheppard ? Vous pouvez venir me voir s'il vous plait ?//

John était déjà en route vers le bureau d'Elisabeth quand il entendit l'appel dans son oreillette. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre qui menaient à son bureau et y entra calmement. Il se doutait, sans pour autant en être parfaitement sûr, de la raison de son appel.

-Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna celle-ci, bon et bien asseyez-vous...

John prit place, comme à son habitude, sur le bord du bureau.

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous dit à McKay ?

-Quand ?

-Ce matin !

John fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il pu dire au scientifique ? Et pourquoi Elisabeth voulait le savoir ?

-Mais pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

-Parce qu'il parait que vous lui avez parlé plutôt... durement...

-Et il est venu se plaindre à vous ?

-Oui, enfin non. Il cherchait la jeune française...

-Vous pourriez peut-être vous décider à l'appeler par son nom !

-Oui, mais j'ai un peu de mal...

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est votre amie et que...

-Teyla est aussi mon amie, et vous ne l'appelez pas par sa nationalité !

-D'accord... Soupira Elisabeth, alors, il cherchait Alexandra.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez eu une discussion plutôt houleuse avec lui et qu'Alexandra vous a crié dessus... on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel...

-Je m'en doutais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que si il devait y avoir d'autres problèmes de comportement de la part d'une ou plusieurs personnes de la cité, celles-ci auraient droit à un rapport. Et quelle que soit sa position au sein d'Atlantis. Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? Prononça t-elle d'une voix calme, mais qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

-Très clair Elisabeth, et ça ne se reproduira plus. Vous avez ma parole.

-Je l'espère. Ça m'embêterait d'avoir à la renvoyer sur Terre...

-Ça ne se reproduira plus. A plus tard. Je vais au gymnase voir Ronon... Répondit John en se levant du bureau.

oOoOo

Il y passa le reste de l'après midi en compagnie du Satédien. Il fallait qu'il tienne la promesse qu'il venait de faire à Elisabeth, si il voulait qu'Alexandra reste sur Atlantis. Un peu de retenue ne lui ferait pas de mal. En attendant, il fallait se défouler suffisamment pour être fatigué et cesser de penser à elle. Et avec Ronon comme adversaire ce n'était pas difficile.

-Alors Sheppard, prêt pour un autre combat ?

-Non, je crois que je déclare forfait... Gémit celui-ci, allongé sur le dos.

-Mais je suis sûr que la prochaine fois, vous y arriverez !

-Moi, je crois pas... vous m'aurez achevé avant ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait... Dit-il en tendant la main.

Ronon prit la main tendue et aida John à se relever. Mais quand celui-ci se retrouva accroupi, il tira sur le bras de son adversaire, et lui fit un crochet avec la jambe, pour le déstabiliser, enfin essayer...

-Ça a failli réussir ! Mais c'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

-Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser gagner un jour ? Juste une fois, que je ne me sente pas trop stupide ! Se plaignit John en se levant.

-Non, je ne crois pas ! Entraînez-vous un peu plus et vous verrez que ça ira mieux.

-Mais même si je m'entraîne jusqu'à la retraite, je n'y arriverais jamais. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais même Teyla arrive à me battre ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

-Oui, moi aussi...

-Quoi vous aussi ?

-Elle arrive à me battre aussi... parfois...

-Ah oui ? C'est pas vrai ! Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous aurait fait de le savoir plus tôt ?

-Je me serais servi de cette information pour vous faire chanter, bien sûr !

-Me faire chanter ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que je chante ?

-Non, pas chanter de cette façon. C'est une expression qui veut dire que le jour où j'en ai envie, je vous balance à la figure que je suis au courant et vous faites ce que je veux !

-Ah parce que vous croyez que ça aurait marché ? Demanda Ronon en croisant les bras et en toisant le militaire.

John devait lever la tête pour le regarder, et ça l'énervait. Surtout que Ronon ne profitait absolument pas du fait qu'il était plus grand que tout le monde d'au moins une tête. Sauf avec ses ennemis...

-Non, finalement, je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr ! Grimaça John en soutenant son regard.

Le Satédien se mit à sourire. Il savait bien que le Terrien n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il l'avait juste dit parce qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de se faire ratatiner par un officier technicien alors que lui était militaire, et soi disant entraîné. Mais si le militaire avait dû fuir les Wraiths pendant aussi longtemps que lui, il aurait peut-être pu le battre, et encore, rien n'était moins sûr...

-Vous allez manger ?

-Quoi déjà ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais moi, j'ai faim !

-Je me demande où vous mettez tout ce que vous mangez...

-Dans mon estomac... Répondit Ronon en regardant John bizarrement..

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, c'est... oh, laissez tomber ! C'est pas grave. On y va ?

-D'accord.

Et ils partirent ensemble, en silence. Enfin, sauf John, qui n'arrêtait pas de râler en se massant les reins...

oOoOo

Ils étaient à table, quand John regarda Ronon tout à coup.

-Vous savez Ronon, quand je vous vois engloutir tout ça, je me demande si on a bien fait de vous accueillir ici !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous allez vider rapidement toutes les réserves !

-Vous n'avez qu'à en faire venir plus !

-Ouais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Caldwell sera ravit...

-Vous croyez qu'un jour, il sera content pour quelque chose ?

-Là, vous n'avez pas tort ! S'exclama John en riant.

-Tiens, voilà Teyla...

John se retourna et la regarda avancer. Elle était seule.

-Où sont Tarim et Jenna ?

-Dans nos quartiers. Je passais juste pour vous dire bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Teyla ! Dirent-ils ensemble. A demain !

-C'est ça ! A demain. Au fait, avez-vous vu Alexandra ?

-Non, moi je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Et vous ?

-Moi si, ce matin. Et je pense qu'elle doit être avec Rodney. Elle est venue sur Atlantis pour lui filer un coup de main !

-Vous lui direz bonsoir de ma part !

Ronon regarda John en souriant. Il était sûr que le militaire s'en chargerait sans problèmes...

-Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis vanné. Je vais me coucher. A demain !

-A demain, Sheppard. Bonne nuit.

oOoOo

John se dirigeait vers ses quartiers d'un pas plutôt rapide. Il avait hâte de la voir. Il passa la main devant l'ouverture et entra. Elle n'était pas là, il s'en doutait. Ils avaient une relation, mais elle n'était pas simple. Il était le chef militaire, et elle, elle avait beau être redevenue une civile, le fait qu'elle soit sur Atlantis pour travailler avec McKay n'allait pas faciliter leur rapprochement.

Alors il se changea pour une tenue un peu plus décontractée, et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il l'appela, et frappa à la porte, avant de rentrer. Mais elle n'était pas là non plus...

Elle était encore au labo ? Il était presque 22h30 ! McKay allait l'entendre !!!

oOoOo

-Bon, ça y est ! On a enfin fini ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir tester.

-Oui, enfin... Soupira Alexandra.

Elle était épuisée et avait une faim de loup. Rodney était un scientifique jamais à court d'idée. Quand une solution ne lui plaisait pas, il fallait absolument qu'il en trouve une autre. Et Alexandra en payait le prix. Il profiterait d'elle un maximum avant qu'elle parte, ça c'est sûr !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Rien, à part rester là et ne pas bouger. Mettez vous près de cet appareil et ne bougez plus.

Il tapota sur son ordinateur pendant encore une bonne demi-heure avant de dire.

-Bon ça y est. Ça marche. Vous pouvez partir, je n'ai plus besoin de vous !

-Oh merci ! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir se dégourdir à nouveau. A demain alors ?

-Oui, à demain, c'est ça...

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non... je crois que... je vais aller faire un tour...

-Du côté de la pépinière ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi j'irais là bas ?

-Pour la voir ! C'est pourtant évident !

-Voir qui ?

-Oh Rodney... ne faites pas l'idiot ! Je parle de Katie, votre amie ! Allez la voir, sinon j'irais ! Menaça Alexandra gentiment.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'écria Rodney.

-Vous non, mais moi si ! Et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Dit-elle en partant.

Et elle quitta le labo très vite, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit. Elle prit la direction qu'elle croyait être la bonne, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue.

-Et zut ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà. Bon vendredi, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	15. Chapter 15

Après l'orage de cet après midi, je pense que s'installer devant son ordi et lire ce n'est pas plus mal !  
Allez, je ne vous casserais pas trop les pieds aujourd'hui, j'me suis coincée le cou et j'ai horriblement mal !

Place au RAR :  
Merci **sfgirl **! Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé qu'Elisabeth pourrait éventuellement parler ou comprendre le français, puisque qu'elle parle 7 ou 8 langues, mais dans ma fic, le français n'en fait pas partie ! C'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

John marchait d'un pas assez rapide. Il en voulait un peu à McKay de monopoliser toute l'attention d'Alex. Même si celle-ci n'était pas à proprement parler "avec" lui, il pensait qu'il exagérait quand même !

Etant quelqu'un de cultivé et d'intelligent, d'après ces propres dires, le scientifique devait être au courant que l'esclavagisme avait été abolie il y avait très longtemps, non ?  
Et John se faisait fort de lui rappeler ce moment important de l'histoire...

-Alors ? Ça y est ? Vous avez fini ? S'exclama t-il en entrant dans le labo.

-Sheppard ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Je vous ai déjà dit que...

-Rodney, ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir, c'est...

-Ah bon ? Vous ne venez pas pour moi ? Mais pour qui... ah je vois, c'est pour elle ! Oui, c'est certainement ça ! Dit-il d'un air sûr de lui.

-Rodney, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans cet état là ! Vous avez beau être sympa, vous n'êtes pas mon genre !

-Comment ça, pas votre genre ?

-Vous êtes trop... mec !

-J'vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas le mien non plus !

-Je sais, vous c'est plutôt le genre botaniste...

-Mais... mais... comment vous le savez ? Bafouilla le scientifique.

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Où est Alexandra ?

-Je pense qu'elle est partie la voir justement... Murmura t-il.

-Voir qui ?

-Katie...

-Elle sait où elle se trouve ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous le saviez, mais si elle, elle le sait !

-Non, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça ! Soupira John en levant la tête. Et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore son oreillette !

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Est-ce que par hasard, vous savez dire autre chose, Rodney ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour rien... elle est partie depuis combien de temps ?

-J'en sais rien...

John le regarda de travers, les bras croisés.

-Euh... depuis un moment, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure... Répondit alors McKay devant l'air agacé de Sheppard.

-Bon, je vais essayer de la trouver...

Et il quitta le labo, pressé de la revoir... Plus il y pensait et plus il avait envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était comme une drogue. Il n'en avait jamais assez... Il se dirigea rapidement vers la tour réservée à la pépinière...

oOoOo

-Bon, maintenant, que je sais où je suis, je vais aller manger...

Il était 23h15, et elle était affamée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu une journée très chargée, et particulièrement fatigante... Elle se dirigea vers la cantine, se servit un plateau avec le peu qui restait et s'assit avec un énorme soupir de soulagement. Elle grignota plutôt qu'elle mangea. Son organisme était fatigué, et même si elle avait eu très faim tout à l'heure, maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. La fatigue avait pris le dessus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à cette heure-ci, et ça l'arrangeait, un peu de calme lui ferait du bien.

Elle resta assise pendant près de quinze minutes à regarder ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, quand ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Elle avait du mal à garder la tête droite, et alors qu'elle penchait dangereusement sur l'assiette, elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle mit sa fourchette dans sa bouche avant de mettre son coude sur la table et de poser sa tête dans sa main. De nouveau ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Juste une minute... Se dit-elle, après je vais me coucher...

oOoOo

-Bonsoir ! Encore debout ?

-Colonel ! Et vous ?

-Oui, je suis à la recherche de la jeune femme qui travaille avec McKay, vous l'avez vu ?

-Non, personne n'est venu ! Comment est-elle ?

-Plutôt grande, brune, les cheveux longs et bouclés, de grands yeux vert et elle est française !

Katie éclata de rire. John la regarda de travers, sans rien dire.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'avoue que je croyais un instant que Rodney était intéressé par elle, mais je vois que je n'ai rien à craindre...

Puis elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en rougissant.

-Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment que... enfin je...

-Ne craignez rien, je ne lui dirais pas... mais par contre, vous, vous devriez, sinon, il se passera un bout de temps avant qu'il se décide... bon je vous laisse, je vais essayer de la trouver...

Et il quitta la pépinière.

-Alex, où es-tu donc ? Murmura t-il, bon, je finirais bien par te trouver....

oOoOo

Il n'y avait plus personne, maintenant. La cantine était déserte. Il y avait juste le commis de cuisine qui ne savait pas si il devait réveiller la jeune femme ou non. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était là, sans bouger. Elle dormait si profondément qu'elle n'avait pas bronché quand il avait retiré le plateau. Il devait pourtant bien faire quelque chose. Il décida d'en parler à son chef. Il prendrait la bonne décision, lui...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth, ici Sheppard, vous m'entendez ?

_// Oui, pas encore couché ? //_

-Non, je suis assez inquiet, Alexandra a quitté le labo de Rodney, mais elle n'est nulle part !

_// Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? //_

-Je ne sais pas. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

_// Non, mais si je la vois, je vous appelle ! J'ai bientôt fini, vous voulez que je vous aide à la chercher ? //_

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, vous avez assez de travail comme ça. Je vais me débrouiller seul. Je finirais bien par la trouver... merci, et bonne nuit.

_// Bonne nuit à vous aussi. A demain. //_

-Bon, à la chasse... où peut-elle être allée ?

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre, puis celle d'Alex, ensuite le gymnase. Sa "promenade" lui avait donné soif, alors il se dirigea vers la cantine pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau...

oOoOo

-Mais je vous dis qu'elle dort si bien que quand j'ai pris son plateau, elle n'a pas bougé un pouce ! S'exclama le commis à son chef.

-Oui, mais elle ne peut pas rester là toute la nuit ! Il faut encore qu'on nettoie, et j'ai sommeil, moi ! On va pas attendre qu'elle se réveille quand même !!!

John entra à ce moment.

-Tiens... on va lui demander ! Dit le chef.

-Me demander quoi ?

-Si faut la réveiller ou pas !

-Qui ça ?

-Elle !

Et il pointa du doigt la jeune femme toujours à la même table, et la tête calée dans sa main.

-Elle dort depuis bientôt une heure et demie ! Elle pourrait aller dans ses quartiers quand même ! Il faut qu'on nettoie, nous ! On n'est pas encore couché ! Dit le chef, un peu énervé.

John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là, et elle dormait.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Vous allez pouvoir faire ce que vous devez faire. Laissez-moi cinq minutes.

-D'accord, mais pas plus !

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Alex... Alex, réveille-toi... Murmura t-il doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas un cil.

-Alexandra, tu dois te réveiller... Alex... allez ! Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Il se releva, passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Il l'a porta à travers la cantine, sous les yeux ébahit des deux cuistots qui n'en revenaient pas. Le militaire le plus haut gradé d'Atlantis qui prenait une femme dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre ! Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux !

-Je repasse dès qu'elle est dans sa chambre. J'aimerais avoir une bouteille d'eau, si c'est encore possible bien sûr ! Dit-il en passant devant eux.

-Oui, pas de problème, colonel. Je vous en mets une de côté... Dit le chef abasourdit.

John quitta la salle, Alex toujours endormie dans ses bras...

oOoOo

John déposa Alex délicatement sur son lit, ses quartiers étaient les plus proches. Et il avait envie de passer la nuit avec elle, même si il devait se contenter de dormir. Il l'a voulait dans ses bras, et comme elle dormait, elle ne pouvait pas refuser... Il ressortit très doucement, pour aller chercher sa bouteille d'eau. Ne pas faire de vagues, ne pas éveiller les soupçons, se comporter normalement devant les autres, et tout se passerait bien...

oOoOo

-Tenez colonel, votre bouteille. Ça y est ? La jeune dame est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, ça y est. Bonsoir messieurs. A demain !

-A demain, colonel, passez une bonne nuit !

-Merci, vous aussi !

John quitta pour la deuxième fois la cantine.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Demanda le commis.

-J'en sais rien et c'est pas mes oignons ! Répondit le chef, et tu devrais t'occuper de nettoyer le sol, au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-Bien chef ! Répliqua le commis en allant prendre son balai.

-Ouais, on dirait bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là... même si le colonel fait tout pour que ça se voit pas... Dit le chef en secouant la tête d'un air convaincu.

oOoOo

John entra le plus doucement possible, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile, les portes coulissaient et ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua qu'elle dormait dans la même position que quand il l'avait déposé, dix minutes plus tôt. Il pensa aussitôt à faire comprendre à McKay de lui laisser un peu plus de temps libre. Ce n'était pas un robot... Elle avait droit elle aussi à des poses. Il lui retira ses chaussures, mais quand il essaya de lui retirer son pantalon, elle grogna et se retourna sur le ventre.

_Et bien, ça ne va pas être facile de lui enlever..._ Se dit-il.

Il passa quand même ses mains sous elle, détacha le bouton et baissa la fermeture, puis, le plus doucement possible, tira le vêtement vers le bas. Puis il lui enleva le haut. Elle était décidément très féminine... jusqu'à assortir ses dessous. Ils étaient toujours très chics et très sexy. Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup...

Mais ce soir, il serait sage. Même si le simple fait de la voir couchée sur le ventre, sur son lit et habillée uniquement de dentelle blanche, lui donnait envie de faire autre chose...

Il se déshabilla à son tour et remonta la couverture sur eux. Il se tourna sur le côté et régla son réveil pour qu'il sonne à six heures. Il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de se lever aussi tôt, mais il le fallait. Pour elle. Puis il la regarda dormir un instant avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger à son tour.

Aussitôt, Alex se colla à lui.

_Oh bon sang, ça commence..._

... Et Alex posa un bras sur son torse.

_Arrête..._

... Puis une jambe entre les siennes.

_S'il te plait... je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir..._

Et enfin, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou, en soupirant de plaisir.

_J'ai promis de rester sage, je le serais !!_ Se persuada t-il.

Il ferma les yeux doucement et se mit sur le côté. Alex dans son dos, il mit, malgré ce qu'il craignait, moins de dix minutes pour s'endormir...

oOoOo

Bip... bip... bip...

-Eteins ça !

Bip... bip... bip...

-Arrête ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas arrêter ça ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonna John en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Du truc qui fait bip !

Il s'approcha de la table de chevet, et arrêta le réveil. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et découvrit Alex, qui s'était planqué la tête sous la couverture.

-Non, laisse-moi, j'ai encore envie de dormir...

-Mon cœur, moi aussi je serais bien resté au lit, mais il faut se lever et aller au boulot !

"Mon cœur" ??!!

Du coup, elle se redressa et se retrouva face à lui.

-John ?

-Oui, c'est moi ! A moins que tu en connaisses un autre ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre.

-Je ne suis pas chez moi ?

-Non, tu t'es endormie à la cantine, et je t'ai emmené ici. C'était plus près que chez toi...

-On a dormi ensemble ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais... enfin, si. Comme ça, c'est la première fois !

-Comment ça, "comme ça" ?

-Et bien, on a juste dormi...

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux fermés et un immense sourire plaqué sur sa bouche.

-Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Merci.

-Tu m'en vois ravi ! Allez, debout et au boulot !

-Tu n'es qu'un tyran ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle baissa les yeux sur elle.

-Tu m'as déshabillé ?

-Oui, et je dois dire que j'aime ça... Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Moi aussi... Dit-elle en reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais là, tu l'as dit, il faut aller bosser ! Montrez un peu l'exemple colonel Sheppard !!

Elle courut jusqu'à ses vêtement qu'elle enfila très vite, puis s'approcha du militaire, qui du coup s'habillait aussi, l'embrassa très vite et se sauva avant qu'il ait pu dire "ouf" !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon vendredi, bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	16. Chapter 16

Bonne fête de Pâques à tous !  
Et désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai reçu mon chargeur que samedi matin !  
Et après, j'avais d'autres trucs à faire...

Bref, me voila aujourd'hui !  
J'espère que votre week-end sera plus agréable que le mien, qui est plutôt venteux et pluvieux !

Bref, pour un week-end, prolongé en plus, rien de plus normal^^  
Allez, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

-Bonjour Rodney, bonjour Radek, comment ça va ?

-Bonjour ça va ! Et vous ? Demanda gentiment Radek.

-Très bien merci. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-On a découvert un labo abandonné par les anciens, alors on va aller jeter un coup d'œil !

-Super ! Au fait, j'ai droit à l'oreillette ?

-Oui, tenez ! Lui dit Radek en lui en donnant une.

-Bon quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être y aller ? Râla Rodney.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est un être humain ? Demanda Alex à Zelenka.

-Je me suis toujours posé la question !

-Alors ! Vous venez ou quoi ? Insista McKay.

Alexandra et Radek se regardèrent, puis poussèrent un énorme soupir.

-On vient... Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Rodney à Alex, après avoir attendu que Zelenka s'éloigne un peu.

-Qui ça ?

-Vous savez bien... alors ?

-Ah ! Vous parlez de Katie ?

-Chuut... Murmura Rodney en bâillonnant Alex de sa main, vous n'avez pas besoin de crier comme ça !

-Mais je n'ai pas crié... Murmura Alex, et non, je n'ai pas vu Katie, je me suis perdue...

-Ah bon ? Pourtant vous êtes là !

-Oui enfin, j'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin et je me suis endormie à la cantine...

-Pourtant vous avez dit que vous alliez bien !

-Oui, je vais bien !

-Vous avez dormi à la cantine et vous allez bien ? Et bien dites donc, il faudra demander à Carson qu'il fasse des tests sur vous, parce que pour moi, la cantine n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais dormi à la cantine !

-Si !

-Non, j'ai dit que je m'étais endormie à la cantine !

-Et ce n'est pas pareil ?

-Non, parce que je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Jo... dans mon lit ! Bon, on ne va pas faire attendre le labo ! Même si ça fait dix mille ans qu'il attend !

Alex avait failli dire qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de John !! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête...

-Alors ! Vous venez ? Demanda Zelenka qui avait déjà fait plusieurs mètres.

-On arrive !! Dirent ensemble les retardataires.

Et l'expédition scientifique de " A la découverte du labo abandonné" commença...

oOoOo

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez sur... attendez un peu, où j'ai bien pu mettre ce rapport...

Elisabeth fouilla sur son bureau. Et ce qui était étonnant, c'est que celui-ci, d'habitude très bien rangé, était aujourd'hui, dans un état qu'on aurait pu juger comme étant "bordélique au plus haut point" ! Ce qui était très rare chez la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

-Ah, le voilà ! Sur P4J111. Elle pourrait, d'après McKay, nous servir de site alpha dans le cas d'une attaque des Wraiths.

-Bon d'accord. Je vais me préparer. Teyla, vous pouvez venir ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Mais à cause de... enfin, vous savez....

-Non, je ne vois pas... attendez, vous ne parlez pas de ma famille ?

-Si !

-Mais depuis quand ma famille m'empêcherait de faire mon travail ?

-C'est vrai, excusez-moi... bon, on y va alors ?

-On y va, dit tranquillement Ronon.

Ils descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la salle d'embarquement et John leva la tête.

-Vous nous ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait ?

-Composez l'adresse, dit Elisabeth à Chuck.

Les chevrons tournèrent, le vortex apparut et l'équipe de Sheppard passa la porte. Mais juste avant de la franchir, John regarda en direction du bureau.

-A tout à l'heure, et ne bossez pas trop !

-Et vous, revenez tous en entier !

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, comme d'habitude ! Rétorqua John en passant la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOo

-Ce labo est fantastique ! S'exclama Alex.

-Oui, et ce serait encore mieux si on pouvait y voir quelque chose... Râla Rodney.

Aussitôt la lumière s'alluma, et ils se regardèrent tout les trois, étonnés.

-Qui c'est qui a fait ça ? Demanda Radek.

-Moi, j'ai touché à rien ! S'exclama Alex en levant les mains devant elle.

-Et moi non plus ! C'est étrange ! Bon, on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce genre de phénomène, on n'est pas là pour ça ! Allez, on s'installe et on regarde !

Il posa les valises et l'ordinateur qu'il portait et Alex accompagnée de Radek, installa et brancha le reste du matériel.

-Bon, on va pouvoir commencer, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Rodney.

-Ça dépend pour quoi ! Dit Alex en français.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Rodney à Zelenka.

-Je crois qu'elle a dit : que ça dépendrait de ce que vous lui demanderez !

-Parce que vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui, enfin je crois...

-Merci Radek, vous au moins vous faites un effort ! Et oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit... et je crois que je serais assez pour une promotion pour vous Radek, c'est vous qui devriez diriger le labo ! Continua t-elle en français.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, parce que vous, vous ne vous contentez pas de râler, vous faites l'effort de parler et de comprendre trois langues ! Pas comme lui !

Elle avait désigné Rodney du menton. Et celui-ci les regardait, les bras croisés, l'air embêté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, et le pire, ce qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point, c'était que Zelenka la comprenne !!

-Bon, vous avez fini ? On est là pour travailler ! Railla t-il, un peu énervé.

-Oui, Rodney, à vos ordres ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble en souriant.

Ce qui énerva encore plus le scientifique.

oOoOo

-Cette planète est très belle, et en plus, il n'y a personne !

Teyla tourna sur elle-même, et leva la tête. Le soleil, qui était haut dans le ciel réchauffait l'air doucement. C'était très agréable.

-Oui, et ça c'est étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda t-elle en regardant le militaire.

-Ça fait bientôt une heure qu'on marche, et on n'a rencontré personne ! Il fait beau, l'air est doux, et le paysage est fantastique ! C'est étrange !

-Oui, c'est étrange ! Rajouta Ronon, c'est trop calme... écoutez, il n'y a aucun bruit...

-Oui, pas même le bruit du vent... ça ne me plait pas du tout... Continua John.

Tout à coup, il stoppa en levant le poing. Aussitôt, Teyla et Ronon, se baissèrent, et tous les trois, se dirigèrent vers les buissons les plus proches.

-Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Murmura Ronon.

-Non, c'est juste une impression étrange... je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai... comme l'impression que quelque chose va nous tomber dessus, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

-Oui, moi aussi... Teyla, vous ne ressentez rien ?

-Non, si s'étaient des Wraiths, je vous aurais prévenu, mais là, je ne ressens rien. C'est autre chose...

-Oui, mais quoi... regardez ! C'est quoi ça ? Demanda John.

-Où ça ?

-Regardez, là haut ! C'est quoi ?

-On dirait un nuage... Marmonna Ronon.

-Un nuage ? Mais ça ne bourdonne pas, un nuage !

-Non, ce n'est pas un nuage... et c'est immense !

John sortit ses jumelles et les ajusta. Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Un nuage d'insectes ! Des millions et des millions d'insectes volants !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ronon.

-Des insectes !

-Des quoi ?

-Des insectes. Et ils sont énormes !

-Oui, mais se sont des bestioles qui sont inoffensives pour l'homme, non ? Dit Teyla.

-En principe oui, mais là, ça ressemble à d'énormes guêpes, et leurs piqures sont très douloureuses, croyez-moi ! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de partir ! Dit John en se redressant.

Aussitôt, le nuage bourdonnant changea de direction, et se dirigea tout droit vers les trois Atlantes.

-Je crois qu'on devrait se grouiller ! S'écria John.

-Oui, je crois aussi ! Déclara Teyla en courant.

-Mais on est très loin de la porte ! On n'y arrivera jamais avant ça !

-Regardez ! Cria Ronon, une grotte, là, à droite !

-On y va ! Ordonna John.

oOoOo

L'alarme de la porte s'activa, dérangeant Elisabeth qui était toujours sur la traduction d'un texte ancien.

-Madame, ouverture non programmée de la porte ! Annonça Chuck.

-Vous avez un code d'identification ? Demanda t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

-Oui, c'est celui du colonel Sheppard.

-Mais ils ne sont partis que depuis deux heures ! S'exclama t-elle.

_// Atlantis, ici Sheppard, ouvrez nous vite ! //_

-Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elisabeth soudain inquiète.

Le ton du militaire était plutôt du genre paniqué et il paraissait essoufflé !

_// Je vous en parlerais dès qu'on sera à l'abri, ouvrez nous et vite ! Ça urge ! //_

-Baissez le bouclier, dit-elle alors.

-Bien madame.

A peine eut-il fini de parler, que les explorateurs faisaient une entrée fracassante.

-Levez le bouclier ! Hurla John.

Elisabeth n'eut pas besoin de le dire. Chuck avait compris l'urgence et avait devancé l'ordre. La dirigeante dévala l'escalier et se rapprocha des trois explorateurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Des... guêpes... Haleta John d'une voix hachée.

-Vous avez dit des... guêpes ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Oui, mais grosse comme ça, dit Ronon en écartant les mains jusqu'à montrer la taille d'un gros pigeon.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Non, pas du tout Dr Weir ! Dit enfin Teyla, qui avait réussi à reprendre son souffle. Croyez-moi sur parole ! Elles étaient énormes. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que la planète était déserte !

-Oui, ça peut l'expliquer. Bon, j'aimerai aller me changer... Dit John d'un air dégouté.

-Oui, je crois que vous en avez vraiment besoin... Fit Elisabeth en le regardant, qu'est-ce que vous avez...

-Je vous raconterais ça tout à l'heure, ou jamais, si je peux l'éviter... Marmonna t-il.

-Oui, allez-y ! On se retrouve plus tard !

-Merci !

-Moi, je vais retrouver Jenna. C'est dans ces cas là que le réconfort d'un enfant s'impose.

-Moi, je vais manger... Annonça Ronon.

-Parce que vous avez faim ? S'exclama John.

-Oui, pourquoi, pas vous ?

-Non, pas moi ! Je rêve d'une bonne douche, et de changer de vêtements, surtout !

-Oui, moi aussi à votre place, c'est ce que je ferais. Mais je n'y suis pas... Marmonna Ronon en souriant.

Sheppard le regarda de travers. Si jamais ce géant avait le malheur de se moquer de lui, il... en fait, il ne ferait rien du tout. Ronon ne se laisserait pas faire, et de toute façon, il était plus grand et plus fort que lui.

-Bon sang, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Dit-il en se regardant d'un air dégoûté.

-Non, là, c'est vous qui êtes tombé dedans... Rétorqua alors Ronon avant de partir vers la cantine.

-Oui, bon ça va, je suis au courant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter...

Et John partit sans même regarder derrière lui, sous le regard plutôt moqueur de Teyla et Elisabeth.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Elisabeth à Teyla.

-Je pense que le colonel préfèrera vous le dire lui-même. Excusez-moi Dr Weir, mais j'aimerai aller serrer ma fille dans mes bras.

-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Allez-y Teyla.

-On se voit cet après midi pour le rapport ?

-Oui, pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Elisabeth était plutôt de bonne humeur. L'expédition ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que prévue, mais elle ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Même si apparemment P4J111 n'était pas le site alpha recherché !! Elle attendrait pour savoir pourquoi le colonel était rentré dans l'état dans lequel il était, et pour savoir le fin mot sur ces guêpes aussi grosses qu'un pigeon...

oOoOo

-Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Vous restez là, et vous vous taisez, si c'est dans vos possibilités, bien sûr !

-Oui, c'est tout à fait possible, quand on me le demande gentiment. Vous savez Rodney, vous êtes vraiment une teigne. Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'à votre âge, vous soyez encore célibataire ! Vous seriez plus aimable et moins imbue de vous-même, ça faciliterait vos rapports avec les autres. Surtout avec les femmes !

-Ça c'est bien envoyé ! Dit Radek.

Rodney, lui, écouta sans rien dire ce que venait de lui balancer à la figure la petite française qui se prenait pour le centre du monde, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était porteuse du fameux gêne.

-Je peux être aimable ! Quand je veux, je suis aimable !!

-Le problème, c'est que vous ne voulez pas souvent... Murmura Alex.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Rien McKay, rien. Si on continuait, je n'ai pas envie de rester là toute la nuit. Pas comme hier...

Le scientifique la regarda de travers.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce qu'hier, vous m'avez laissé partir à presque 23h00, et que c'est pour ça que je me suis endormie à la cantine. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire pareil ce soir !

-Vous êtes partie à 23h00 hier ? S'étonna Radek.

-Oui.

-Rodney, c'est de l'esclavagisme. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça ?

-Ecoutez. Elle n'est là que pour encore quatre jours, alors autant en profiter ! Se justifia Rodney.

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, c'est très désagréable. Et si je me rappelle bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis ! S'énerva Alex.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ça, je vous prie ?

-Il y a cinq ans !

-Mais comment vous pouvez vous rappeler ça ?

-Il y a des choses qui marquent, docteur Rodney McKay. Comme le fait de croire que je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais me servir de mes mains...

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait vous faire ça ! Et de plus, vous vous en êtes bien tirée ! Dit-il comme pour se défendre.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Répondit Alex en s'approchant de lui. Un conseil McKay, il faudra que vous appreniez à reconnaitre vos erreurs et à vous excuser. Vous verrez comme ça peut faire du bien, et comme les gens apprécient !! Maintenant au boulot, à 20h00, je m'en vais !

-Et pourquoi 20h00 ?

-Parce qu'après, c'est trop tard et qu'il n'y a presque plus rien à la cantine !

-Je suis d'accord avec elle ! S'exclama Radek en croisant les bras.

-Mais c'est de la rébellion !

Alex et Radek se regardèrent et dirent ensemble avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Bon, on y va, dans ce cas...

Et tous les trois se mirent au boulot. Il y en avait pas mal, et même Alex était enchantée de se trouver là. Il y avait des consoles et des écrans qui s'allumaient quand elle les touchait.

-Je crois que ça durera plus d'une journée... Soupira Radek.

-Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression... Répondit Alex.

-Au boulot vous deux ! S'exclama Rodney. Si vous voulez partir de bonne heure...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

N'abusez pas trop des chocolats (même si c'est bon !)  
Et passez un bon dimanche, un bon lundi aussi, et à vendredi prochain !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	17. Chapter 17

Désolée... je suis vraiment désolée... Je vous ai complètement zappé vendredi, et samedi, c'était l'anniversaire de mon fils, et j'avais autre chose à faire...  
Alors aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche, mon fiston est dans son bureau devant l'ordi, mon homme est au Marathon de Paris, alors j'en profite pour poster !

Les remerciements...

Merci **Sheppard26** ! Fait gaffe ! Parce que si avec ma fic tu ne risques pas l'indigestion (enfin... peut-être que si, après tout^^) avec le chocolat, c'est une autre affaire ! Tu es dans les HP aussi ?? Moi, j'en dévore tous les jours ! Je suis accro...  
Pour parler de ma fic (bah oui, je suis quand même là pour ça !!), j'avoue que mon Rodney est vraiment désagréable, dans cette fic, c'est vrai. Dans les autres, je l'ai fait un petit peu plus cool, et dans certaines, il est carrément à croquer^^  
Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu par cette suite, parce que je ne parle plus trop de ces bestioles. Allez bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Et bien quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait personne et le paysage était magnifique, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit… Commença Sheppard.

-Oui, continua Teyla, et le colonel a ressenti une impression étrange. Quand on a vu ce nuage...

-... qui n'en était pas un...

-Non, en fait, c'était bien un nuage, mais un nuage d'insectes. Ils avaient l'apparence de guêpes, mais grosses comme des pigeons ! Expliqua John.

-Et comme on était trop loin de la porte, on a couru se mettre à l'abri...

-... dans une grotte.

-Il faisait très noir, et on a avancé pour éviter de se faire piquer, parce que le colonel a dit que les piqûres de guêpes sont douloureuses et vu la taille qu'elles avaient, on a préféré se cacher.

-Et quand je suis allé plus loin à l'intérieur, j'ai glissé et je suis tombé... dedans...

-Ouais, ça c'est vrai ! Confirma Ronon. En plein dedans !

-Mais dans quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Je pencherais pour leurs... déjections... Prononça Teyla d'une voix basse.

-... et en tout cas, ça ne sentait pas la rose... Continua Ronon.

John lança un regard qui se voulait méchant au Satédien, qui ne broncha pas pour autant.

-Mais apparemment, c'est ce qui nous a permis de sortir sans qu'elles nous attaquent ! Dit alors Teyla.

-C'est sûr, vu l'odeur, ça aurait fait fuir n'importe qui ! Insista Ronon.

-Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui entrerez le premier !

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Bon, si je comprends bien, cette planète n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour en faire un site de repli !

-Non, je ne pense pas... Ronchonna John.

-Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à en trouver une autre... Soupira alors Elisabeth.

Les trois explorateurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Sheppard... vous pouvez rester quelques instants ?

John se retourna, Elisabeth avait l'air embarrassé.

-Oui...

Elle attendit que Ronon et Teyla sortent pour inviter John à s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ?

-C'est à propos de vos relations avec... Alexandra.

-Et ? Demanda t-il étonné.

-J'aimerais que vous soyez plus discret...

-Plus discret ? Mais je ne vois pas...

-Hier soir, à la cantine... vous y êtes allé, et apparemment, vous l'avez emmené dans vos quartiers...

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je m'inquiète surtout pour elle. Les ragots vont bon train, et...

-Quels ragots ? De qui ?

-Comme le fait que vous l'ayez porté pour l'emmener chez vous !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai porté, parce que Rodney l'a laissé quitter le labo tellement tard qu'elle s'est endormie sur son plateau ! Et oui, je l'ai emmené dans mes quartiers parce que se sont les plus proches !

Elisabeth était encore plus gênée. Si McKay l'avait laissé partir aussi tard, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie, et effectivement, les quartiers du colonel étaient plus proches. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle parle à Rodney. Il avait tendance à croire que tout le monde était comme lui : un accroc du travail...

-Okèè... excusez-moi... je n'avais pas à vous faire cette remarque...

-Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Bon, puisque les choses sont claires, je vais vous laisser...

John quitta le bureau, les mains dans les poches. Elisabeth ne lui avait pas demandé de cesser de la voir, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux...

oOoOo

Dans le labo des anciens, l'ambiance était très travailleuse. Même Alex s'était prise au jeu. Finalement, être une sorte d'animal de laboratoire n'était pas si désagréable.

Surtout qu'avec Radek qui s'était mis de son côté, elle ne se laissait plus faire par Rodney. Ce qui rendait le scientifique un tantinet grincheux...

Elle était assise sagement, attendant que l'un des deux hommes lui dise ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, quand elle entendit une sorte de ronronnement.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Rodney, le nez plongé sur son portable ne répondit pas.

-Vous avez entendu ? Répéta t-elle.

-Non, quoi donc ? Demanda Radek.

-Le ronronnement, vous n'entendez pas ? Rodney ! Hou hou !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bruit !

Il leva enfin les yeux et écouta.

-Non, je n'entends rien. Qu'est-ce que je dois entendre ?

-Il y a comme une sorte de ronronnement !

-Non, moi non plus, je n'entends rien... Dit encore Radek.

-Bon, je dois avoir les oreilles qui bourdonnent alors, dit Alex en haussant les épaules.

Et ils ne s'inquiétèrent plus du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Ils auraient dû pourtant...

oOoOo

La soirée fut très calme, et ils se retrouvèrent tous à la cantine. Rodney avait fini par céder, et il avait lâché Alex à 20h30, avec un peu de réticence, tout de même.

Il ne reste plus grand chose à faire ! Avait-il dit. Et Alex avait rétorqué que justement, ça pourrait attendre demain ! Et qu'en attendant, elle avait faim !

Rodney n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser partir.

-Alors ? Et votre journée ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Teyla.

-Bien, j'ai découvert plein de choses. Rodney est un excellent professeur ! Mais je vous interdis de lui dire, il est suffisamment "suffisant" comme ça ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Murmura Alex en jetant un œil vers le scientifique qui ne la regardait pas, de toute façon.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Dit une voix.

-Carson ? Vous êtes encore là ? Et Laura, où est-elle ? Demanda Alex.

-Elle s'occupe des enfants. Je suis juste passé pour voir si tout le monde allait bien !

-Et bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, on est tous en forme ! Annonça John.

-Et bien, j'en suis ravi, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de venir me voir demain !

-Et pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils tous.

-Votre visite médicale. N'oubliez pas qu'à chaque fois que vous sortez, vous devez passer à l'infirmerie !

-Moi, je n'ai pas besoin ! Dit Alex en regardant les autres d'un air satisfait.

-Moi non plus ! Rajouta Rodney.

-Et pourquoi pas vous ? Demanda Ronon.

-Parce qu'on n'est pas sortit !

-Oui mais vous devez bien en passer une quand même, non ? Carson, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Le militaire n'aimait pas particulièrement l'infirmerie, et le simple fait de devoir encore y aller, le déprimait un peu !

-Hey, fait pas ta chochotte ! Lui dit gentiment Alex en français.

-Là, j'avoue que même moi, je n'ai pas compris ! Dit-il en la regardant, étonné.

Alex traduisit pour lui et les autres, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Sauf le militaire, qui l'a regarda d'un air de dire : Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Ils restèrent à la cantine jusqu'à ce que Teyla se lève et annonce qu'il fallait qu'elle aille border sa fille.

Alexandra essaya de paraitre normale, mais à l'annonce de cette phrase, elle eut une angoisse. Son petit garçon lui manquait terriblement...

Elle se consola en se disant qu'elle le reverrait dans quatre jours... Une éternité...

-Bon, je vous quitte, je suis fatiguée... bonsoir tout le monde, à demain...

Elle se leva, et quitta la salle. John regarda sa montre, et bailla.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi... à demain !

Les autres lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et continuèrent à discuter.

-Vous croyiez qu'ils sont... Demanda Rodney à Ronon et à Carson.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ronon.

-... bah... ensemble ??!! Demanda Carson à voix basse.

-Et alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Rodney à son tour.

Ronon haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et la vie privée du militaire était privée...

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien l'impression que oui... bon je vous quitte aussi, je retourne voir ma petite famille... Annonça Carson.

-Je vous suis, la journée a été longue... Dit Rodney.

-A demain... Prononça simplement Ronon, en se levant aussi.

Et le silence retomba sur la cantine...

oOoOo

Alex avait pris la direction de ses quartiers, sans savoir qu'elle était suivi. A peine rentrée dans sa chambre, elle entendit son nom à travers la porte. Elle avait reconnu la voix, et sourit en ouvrant.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi !

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que tu ne rate pas une occasion...

-Non, est-ce que ça t'embête ?

-Non idiot, rentre ! S'esclaffa t-elle en tirant sur le revers de sa veste.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui, non sans avoir jeté un œil dans le couloir.

-Tu as honte de moi ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu as regardé pour voir si quelqu'un était là...

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu subisses des réflexions !

-Ah bon ? Demanda t-il câlin, en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Oui, monsieur, je fais attention à ta réputation, puisque tu n'en es pas capable...

Il l'a saisi aux hanches et la plaqua contre lui.

-John ! Tu n'en as jamais assez ?

-Non, pas depuis que je te connais... Murmura t-il tendrement en l'embrassant au coin de la bouche.

-Tu me laisses deux minutes ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton, alors qu'il avait glissé dans son cou.

-Pourquoi faire... ?

-Tu verras...

Il releva la tête doucement.

-Je dois faire quelque chose avant...

Elle le laissa, et s'approcha de son lit. Elle avait essayé de ne pas le faire voir, mais elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à sa chambre, et la photo de ses parents et de son fils, qui ne la quittait jamais, trônait sur la table de chevet. Elle savait bien, qu'un jour où l'autre il faudrait qu'elle lui dise qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble, mais pas pour l'instant. Pas comme ça...

Pour l'instant, elle voulait être égoïste, et ne penser qu'à elle. Elle et lui. Ensemble. Le plus naturellement possible, elle retourna la photo et la glissa dans le tiroir. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commode, s'empara des dessous les plus coquins de sa garde robe, et fila dans la salle de bain. Non sans le frôler. Il essaya de l'attraper, mais elle s'échappa avec un petit rire.

-Attend un peu ! Tu es trop pressé !

Elle se changea très vite, et lui fit le coup de "Basic instinct". Le pied dépassant de la porte elle fredonna l'air du film, et se fit très "tentatrice", quand elle s'approcha du lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il lui prit les poignets et l'attira à lui. Assise sur ses genoux, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors ? Ça va ?

-Non !

Surprise, elle le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça !

-Je vais me changer, si ça ne te plait pas...

-Non !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi !

-Toi ? Mais...

-Oui, toi tu es parfaite, mais pas moi...

Il ne se trouvait pas bien ? Mais il plaisantait ! C'était le plus tendre, le plus drôle, le plus gentil et le plus attentionné des hommes !

-Mais si ! Assura t-elle.

-Non, pas comme ça !

Il l'a faisait marcher. La seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'il avait encore ses vêtements, et qu'il commençait à être serré dedans... Et elle dû le ressentir, car elle glissa une main entre eux, et...

-Et comme ça... tu te sens mieux... Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Elle le caressait et pour lui, ce n'était pas mieux. C'était pire... Il se mit à gémir sous la caresse, si tendre et si habile...

-Alexandra, tu sais ce que je veux ? Demanda t-il d'une voix hachée.

Sa main était toujours entre eux, et même elle gémissait. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui...

-Non, dis-moi... en tout cas, moi je sais ce que je veux...

-Et... c'est... quoi ? Balbutia t-il.

Elle se pencha à son oreille, et lui murmura tout ce qu'elle aimerait lui faire...

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surprit, limite gêné.

-Et tu sais ça comment... non, ne me dis pas, les fameuses soirées entre mecs...

-Oui, et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu...

Il l'a souleva de lui, et la coucha brutalement, tout en s'allongeant sur elle.

-Non, mais avant, moi je vais te dire tout ce que je veux...

Il se pencha, et Alexandra se sentit rougir sous les mots très coquins et osés qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Quand il se redressa, ils se regardèrent et, sans le quitter des yeux, Alex le déshabilla sensuellement, tandis qu'il l'a caressait alors qu'elle était encore avec ses dessous. La situation très érotique leur échauffait les sens, et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu. Ensuite, la nuit leur parut très courte...

oOoOo

Quand ce fut l'heure de se lever, le lendemain, beaucoup de personnes sur Atlantis auraient aimé casser le réveil qui les obligeait à se lever.

Ronon, parce qu'il y avait maintenant sept ans qu'il était venu sur la cité, et que le chiffre 7 n'était pas son préféré. Sept années à être un coureur, ça marque...

Carson et Laura, parce que pour une fois, Morgane et Kevin, les avait laissé tranquille toute la nuit, et qu'ils avaient passé une soirée délicieuse. Le couple s'était retrouvé seul et en avait profité...

Rodney, lui, avait fait un rêve absolument fantastique sur l'issue de sa "relation" avec Katie.

Et John et Alexandra, qui avait passé la nuit à se découvrir, ce qui les étonna malgré tout. Ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'il y avait toujours une petite chose qui pimentait leurs ébats, pourtant très inventifs...

oOoOo

Quand Teyla se réveilla, elle ne se sentit pas bien.

-Teyla ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Tarim.

-Je ne sais pas... une impression étrange... comme si quelque chose de monstrueux allait nous tomber dessus... il faut que j'aille voir Elisabeth pour lui en parler... Répondit doucement Teyla en le regardant.

Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller.

-Oui, vas-y, je m'occupe de Jenna.

-Non, je veux le faire. C'est ma fille !

-C'est la mienne aussi ! Dit-il en riant.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de m'occuper du bien-être de Notre fille... Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot "notre".

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le paravent qui séparait la chambre des parents de celle de la petite fille.

-C'est un vrai petit ange, notre bébé... Murmura Tarim en entourant Teyla de ses bras.

-Ne lui dit surtout pas que c'est un bébé... Chuchota Teyla, sinon, tu risques de le regretter ! Elle a un sacré caractère !

-Oui, comme sa mère !

-Dis donc, tu exagères ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en le tapant du poing gentiment.

Il lui attrapa les mains et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bon, laisse-la moi pour une fois, et va t'occuper de ton travail, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je te la laisse. Au revoir ma chérie... Murmura t-elle à sa fille encore endormie.

Puis elle finit de s'habiller et s'approcha de la porte.

-Bon, j'y vais. A ce soir ! Dit-elle en sortant.

-A ce soir ! Lui répondit Tarim.

Cette impression étrange la dérangeait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizzz à tous,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	18. Chapter 18

Désolée pour le petit retard de 2 jours dans la publication...  
Il fait beau en ce moment, et j'en profite pour travailler dans le jardin...

Bref, je ne vais pas trop m'étaler, voici la suite !  
Bonne lecture et bonne fin de dimanche !

Merci **Sheppard 26 **! Je suis ravie de lire que ma fic ne provoque rien de dangereux pour l'organisme ! C'est un beau compliment, que tu me fais là, et il me fait très plaisir ! Et pour ce qui est du bourdonnement qu'Alex entend, tu as tout compris en écrivant qu'il faudra attendre pour le savoir !  
Mais est-ce que c'est bien dans ce chapitre, qu'on en appendra plus ? A voir^^  
En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

-Dr Weir, je peux vous parler ?

-Teyla ! Bien sûr ! Entrez donc ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une impression bizarre, comme si une chose terrible allait arriver...

-Des Wraiths, peut-être ?

-Non, c'est autre chose... mais je ne sais pas quoi... je suis désolée de ne pas être plus précise, mais...

-Ce n'est pas grave Teyla. Nous allons surveiller l'espace au cas où ! Dit Elisabeth d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-Merci Dr Weir, je vais aller m'occuper l'esprit en m'entraînant...

-Bien, si il y a quoi que se soit, je vous préviendrais. Profitez-en bien !

C'est presque sereine que Teyla quitta Elisabeth...

oOoOo

Alex s'étira, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait passé une nuit de rêve, et même si elle était courbaturée de partout, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Et quand elle se retourna, se fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un regard vert.

-Salut toi... Murmura t-elle.

-Mmm, bonjour... bien dormi ?

-Oui... un peu trop peut-être... j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps au lit !

-Tu es encore fatiguée ? Demanda John, l'air faussement surpris.

-Bah, pas tant que ça... aaahh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !!!

-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas fatiguée !

Il l'avait basculé sous lui et picorait son cou et sa poitrine de baisers. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa faire. Elle adorait quand il était comme ça...

-Si, en fait, je suis épuisée... John, il faut qu'on aille trav...

Il l'avait encore une fois empêché de parler en plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle se laissa faire quelques minutes, puis elle le repoussa doucement mais fermement pour qu'il accepte enfin de la laisser se lever. Elle s'habilla et il en fit autant en soupirant.

-Il faut que tu ailles te changer.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

-Si... même si je te trouve mieux en tenue d'Adam...

-Et toi en tenue d'Eve...

-Oui, mais pas touche ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'il levait la main dans sa direction, va te changer, sinon, ils vont se demander pourquoi tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier !

-Tu as raison... Répondit-il en attachant ses chaussures. En se retrouve quand ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Quand Rodney aura fini d'abuser de moi !

-Préviens-moi si il exagère !

-Je sais me défendre, je suis une grande fille. Allez, va chez toi ! Et à ce soir.

Il l'embrassa, et sortit enfin. Elle se plaqua contre la porte fermée, et poussa un énorme soupir.

-Ouf ! Et bien ma vieille, tu t'es trouvé un mec extra, mais c'est vraiment épuisant !

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit à son tour...

oOoOo

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, elle décida, avant d'aller voir son esclavagiste le bien nommé Rodney, de passer voir le docteur. Elle n'avait pas prévue de venir sur Atlantis et n'avait pas de quoi passer des nuits sans soucis, surtout avec John comme amant. Et elle espérait que ce ne soit pas trop tard...

Elle avait déjà Jonathan, un autre enfant n'était pas dans ses prévisions.

-Salut doc, je peux ?

-Alexandra ! Bien sûr ! Un problème ?

-Euh... oui... et non...

-Venez, on sera plus tranquille à côté.

Il l'a précéda dans son bureau, dont il ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Rien, et j'aimerai autant que ça continue comme ça...

-Oui, ça je veux bien le croire, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans ce cas là ?

Alex était gênée, il était peut-être docteur, mais elle avait toujours eu un léger problème à expliquer ses petits soucis féminins. Alors elle se lança.

-Voilà, je n'ai pas envie d'être enceinte. Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

-Pour vous, ou pour... lui ? Demanda Carson en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Hein ?

-Vous voulez quelque chose pour vous ou pour lui ?

-Euh... en fait, j'en sais rien. On n'en a jamais parlé... et je ne sais pas si il aimera...

-Ecoutez Alexandra, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les hommes croient que se sont les femmes qui doivent faire attention. Si ce que vous ressentez est réciproque, vous devez partager ça aussi !

-Oui, mais comme je ne suis pas là pour longtemps, je pense que je peux faire l'effort de...

-Oui, lui aussi ! Coupa t-il, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je lui parlerais la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

-Non ! S'écria Alex, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le colonel Sheppard doit aussi partager ça avec vous !

Alex se sentit pâlir à un point qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se trouver mal.

-Alexandra, ça va ? Demanda Carson inquiet.

-Oui... mais... comment...

-Ça fait cinq ans, mais le regard que vous avez l'un pour l'autre n'a pas changé. Il est même plus intense, alors si je me trompe, dites-le moi, mais je pense sincèrement que vous devriez partager ça aussi. Vous faisiez comment, avant... ? Quel genre de précautions ?

-Euh…en fait, rien... Murmura Alex, très gênée.

-Comment ça rien ?

-Bah... rien...

Carson la regarda, effaré. Ils ne faisaient pas attention ? C'était de l'inconscience ! Le militaire était en parfaite santé, il le savait. Les examens qu'il lui faisait passer régulièrement le prouvaient. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'elle pouvait attendre un enfant ?

-Et bien, bravo ! Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça un jour ! Vous me peinez. Le colonel est un homme, il ne se rend probablement pas compte de ce qu'il peut vous faire subir. Comme le fait de vous mettre enceinte. Mais vous Alexandra, vous connaissez le problème, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'une fois suffisait ? Une seule fois, et vous vous retrouvez avec un enfant !

Alex était toujours aussi pâle. Oh que si, elle savait ! Elle l'avait vécu... Et c'était vrai. Le docteur avait raison, elle était complètement inconsciente. Elle était sur Atlantis depuis quatre jours, et elle était peut-être déjà dans la mouise.

-Docteur, est-il possible de savoir si c'est trop tard ou pas ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Non, malheureusement, non, c'est trop tôt. Sauf si je vous fais une prise de sang. Et encore... Depuis quand vous et Sheppard avez...

Alex regarda ses chaussures intensément. Puis elle lâcha.

-Depuis que je suis arrivée... Murmura t-elle.

_Et bien en voilà deux qui ne perdent pas de temps !_ Se dit le docteur_.._

Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Même si ils étaient assez discrets, les regards, les petites attentions, leurs comportements avaient changé. Ils s'aimaient déjà il y a cinq ans, et ça n'avait pas changé...

-Bon, je vais vous la faire, mais s'il vous plait, faites attention à vous. A moins que nous ne vouliez...

-Non ! S'écria Alex, non, je ne veux pas. Rien n'est possible entre nous...

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Affirma Alex en riant nerveusement. Allez, on y va... Quand est-ce que je saurais ?

Carson lui fit la prise de sang et rangea la seringue avant de répondre.

-Très rapidement, dans la matinée. Je vous appelle dès que je sais. En attendant, prenez ça !

Alex prit la boite en rougissant fortement quand elle se rendit compte que le docteur lui avait donné une boite de préservatifs. Mais elle redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Merci doc. Vous êtes toujours un amour... Chuchota t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Elle se leva et sortit. Maintenant, elle allait voir Rodney. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait réussir à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à ses soucis personnels.

-Allez direction labo, et boulot...

oOoOo

-Colonel Sheppard, vous allez retourner sur P3G541.

-C'est laquelle, celle là ? Demanda le concerné.

-Celle où vous vous êtes retrouvé piégé dans un dart. Je sais que ce n'était pas un moment agréable, mais il faut aller voir comment ils s'en sont sortis, depuis le temps...

-Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû attendre si longtemps... Rajouta Teyla.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une erreur de ma part, mais à la suite de votre capture, dit-elle en regardant le militaire, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de recommencer.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Ronon, pour qui les discussions n'étaient pas toujours utiles.

Il se leva, et les autres suivirent.

-Sheppard ! S'il vous plait, attendez un instant.

-Oui ?

Elisabeth attendit que Teyla et Ronon sortent de la pièce.

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec Alexandra...

-Vous avez raison, cela ne vous regarde pas...

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... pour une fois, je ne suis pas contre, étant donné qu'elle est très utile à la cité, mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça, c'est juste que je trouve un peu stupide le petit jeu que vous nous jouez tous les deux... Rajouta t-elle en voyant l'air indigné de l'homme.

-Quel... jeu ?

-Le petit jeu de "on est ensemble, mais faut pas que cela se sache !" Je vous avais dit que j'étais d'accord il y a cinq ans, et je le suis encore. Bon, allez-y, et ramenez-nous de bonnes nouvelles !

-Oui, c'est d'accord, Elisabeth. Merci...

-Mais de rien ! Au fait, évitez de nous ramener un dart ! Je crois que McKay nous en ferait une jaunisse !

-Promis !

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de la réunion, John descendit l'escalier pendant qu'Elisabeth se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle.

-Vous pouvez composer l'adresse ! Ordonna t-elle à Chuck.

-Oui madame.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent, et l'équipe traversa le vortex...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Vous, pas grand-chose ! Dit Rodney peu aimable.

-Hey, je vous ai rien fait ! Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas contre vous. Il est comme ça depuis deux jours... Lui dit gentiment Radek.

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Vous n'avez d'yeux que pour une personne, alors ! Rétorqua Rodney.

Alexandra regarda Radek, puis Rodney.

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux, tout de même ! Je croyais que vous aimiez Katie !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Alors pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

-Pourquoi je dis quoi ?

-Ce que vous avez dit !

-Et j'ai dit quoi ?

-Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, on sera jamais sur la même longueur d'onde !

Alex s'assit sur le coin d'une console en croisant les bras, boudeuse. Les deux scientifiques continuèrent leur "triffouillage", pendant qu'elle se morfondait. Autant la veille elle avait été passionnée par ce qu'elle avait fait, autant aujourd'hui le temps allait lui paraître long. Très long. Elle se regardait les ongles, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, quand une légère douleur l'a pris aux tempes. Elle se massa doucement, et quelques secondes après, elle disparut.

-Bon, vous allez appuyer là-dessus. On va voir ce que ça donne... Annonça Rodney au bout de cinq minutes.

Alexandra se leva de son perchoir et s'approcha du bouton quand la migraine revint. Elle prit sur elle et s'installa devant le panneau de contrôle, quand, sans crier gare, une violente douleur la saisit. C'était tellement soudain, qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous ne tenez plus debout ou quoi ! S'exclama McKay.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais n'y arriva pas. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, et elle se mit à gémir.

-Oh la la, c'est horrible, je ne sais pas... j'ai horriblement mal... aidez-moi... s'il vous plait, aidez-moi...

Radek se baissa et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, Rodney l'aida aussi et ensemble, ils l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur une petite estrade devant l'appareil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Rodney en lui relevant la tête.

-Oh bon sang, mais vous saignez du nez... et vous aussi Rodney ! S'exclama Radek.

McKay s'essuya avec sa main, qu'il regarda après. Il y avait un peu de sang. Et un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez...

-J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Gémit Alex doucement.

Elle eut un haut le cœur, qui la fit se plier en deux, puis elle se laissa glisser à terre, sur le ventre, et ne bougea plus.

-Hey, relevez-vous... Alexandra ?

McKay, malgré ses maux de tête, aida Radek à la retourner, et ils purent voir, horrifiés, que son nez saignait toujours et qu'elle s'était évanouie...

oOoOo

Sur P3G541, l'équipe était tranquillement en train de marcher en direction des habitations quand Teyla s'arrêta brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda John.

-Encore cette impression étrange... je suis allée voir Elisabeth ce matin et je lui... colonel ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

John s'était plaqué les mains sur les tempes. Une violente migraine l'avait saisi.

-Colonel ?

Il leva la tête et la regarda, en clignant des yeux, la douleur fulgurante le fit chanceler et il tomba à genoux.

-J'ai mal... Gémit-il, j'ai horriblement mal... ma tête...

-Ronon, attendez ! Cria Teyla.

Le Satédien fit demi-tour et se rapprocha très vite. Il se demandait pourquoi le militaire était à genoux, les mains de chaque côté de la tête. Teyla s'accroupit devant John.

-Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que... pourquoi vous saignez du nez ? Colonel ? John !

La douleur était trop forte, alors le militaire tomba doucement sur le sol. Il avait perdu connaissance...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas, ça lui a pris d'un coup !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On rentre sur Atlantis. Le Dr Beckett s'occupera de lui ! Décidé Teyla.

-D'accord ! Allez, on y va ! Je m'occupe de lui.

Il se pencha et souleva Sheppard sans trop de difficultés malgré tout l'attirail que celui-ci avait sur lui.

Ils mirent un peu plus de temps pour retourner à la porte, Ronon faisait attention à ne pas trop secouer le militaire, pour éviter de le faire saigner encore plus. Teyla composa l'adresse d'Atlantis, le vortex apparut et ils passèrent tous les trois la porte...

oOoOo

Carson était dans son labo, à faire les analyses d'Alex quand il vit plusieurs gouttes de sang tomber devant le microscope.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'exclama t-il, pourquoi est-ce que je saigne du nez ?

Il se redressa, mais un vertige le fit s'accrocher très fort à la table. Il plissa le front et se frotta doucement les tempes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant mal à la tête...

oOoOo

Le major Lorne était à la cantine avec ses amis, quand il se sentit nauséeux.

-Major ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda un sergent assis à sa table.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au crâne, mais ça va passer, je vais aller voir le doc...

Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

-Vous saignez, major...

Evan passa sa main sur son nez et la regarda. Elle était un peu rouge, effectivement...

-Venez avec moi, dit alors le sergent, je vous accompagne.

-Oui, je veux bien, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais je ne me sens pas bien...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Allez, passez tous une bonne fin de week-end, bonne reprise pour ceux qui reprennent les cours (bien fait pour vous, moi, j'ai pas eu de vacances, niark niark !!)  
A à la semaine prochaine !

Bizz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	19. Chapter 19

Un petit speech qui ne va pas durer longtemps...  
Maintenant que les beaux jours arrivent en force, il me sera sans doute difficile de poster régulièrement tous les vendredi, comme je le faisais auparavant.  
Mais si ce n'est pas le vendredi, ce sera soit le samedi, soit le dimanche !  
Et rassurez-vous, en aucun cas je ne vous oublierais !

Merci **Sheppard 26 **! Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire... nan nan, je ne t'ai pas piqué ta réplique, enfin si, mais c'est vrai ! Ce que je viens de lire m'a fait super plaisir ! Oui, je sais que je dis souvent ça à mes lecteurs quand ils me font des compliments, mais je ne vois pas quoi écrire qui représente ce que je pense !  
Et oui, je sais aussi qu'il faudra attendre la fin de la semaine pour savoir ce que mon cerveau à encore trouver comme truc tordu à faire subir à mes Atlantes préférés...  
Allez, j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture !

Merci** SFgirl **! Tu peux dire que tu as de la chance ! Un peu plus et j'allais poster mon chapitre sans t'avoir répondu ! Et pour le stress des exam's, j'espère que c'est fini, au moins ? Bon, allez, je ne te laisse pas languir plus longtemps, voilà un petit début d'explications... Bonne lecture !

Et bonne lecture à vous tous qui suivez ma fic !  
Big bisous à vous !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Pendant ce temps, Martin, un technicien de la salle de contrôle qui regardait plutôt distraitement un écran, sur lequel il n'y avait pas vraiment de chose à voir, faisait tournoyer sa chaise. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il stoppa net, se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber un ordinateur, et fixa l'écran géant qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Chuck, le préposé aux chevrons.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Ça ! Regarde !

Chuck tourna la tête et regarda la direction que lui indiquait la main de Martin.

-J'en sais rien ! Ça fait longtemps que c'est là ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Je viens juste de le remarquer... je vais prévenir le Dr Weir !

Il fila rapidement jusqu'au bureau d'Elisabeth, et entra, sans même demander si il la dérangeait.

-Dr Weir, vous pouvez venir ? Lui demanda t-il précipitamment.

Elisabeth, penchée sur un rapport, répondit sans lever la tête.

-J'espère que c'est important, je suis en train de faire un rap...

-Vous devriez peut-être venir voir, et vite !

Elle allait rétorquer que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devrait lui parler quand, en levant les yeux vers lui, elle remarqua son air très angoissé.

-J'arrive... Dit-elle alors en se levant.

Le personnel d'Atlantis était très qualifié et n'était pas sujet à la peur. Alors voir quelqu'un dans cet état, l'a mis dans l'embarras. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'il fasse cette tête là ?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?

-Ça ! Répliqua t-il en pointant l'écran du doigt.

Une masse assez grosse, comme un astéroïde, était apparu à une dizaine de centimètres de la planète, représentée par un cercle sur l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-On n'en sait rien, ça vient juste d'apparaitre...

-Il n'y a plus qu'à appeler Rodney, il pourra peut-être nous le dire...

Elle allait appuyer sur son oreillette quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait justement.

_// Dr Weir ? Ici Carson, vous pouvez venir ? //_

-Carson, j'ai un problème ici, et je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'alarme de la porte se déclencha.

-Ouverture non programmée !

-Quel est le code ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-C'est celui de Teyla...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?

Teyla se servait rarement de son code, étant donné que c'était le plus souvent Rodney qui composait les adresses sur les DHD, mais là, elle était avec Sheppard, alors pourquoi son code à elle ?

-Baissez le bouclier.

Et pratiquement en même temps elle entendit l'Athosienne à l'intercom.

_// Faites venir le Dr Beckett, le colonel est blessé... //_

Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Carson, vous pouvez venir ? Sheppard est blessé.

_// Désolé, Elisabeth, je vous envois des infirmiers, j'ai une dizaine de malades qui viennent en même temps. Moi-même, je ne me sens pas très bien ! //_

-D'accord, on les attend.

Les infirmiers venaient d'arriver quand Teyla apparut, suivit de Ronon qui portait carrément Sheppard dans ses bras, car celui-ci n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Elisabeth était descendue et regardait avec effarement l'équipe qui venait de rentrer. Ronon posa doucement le militaire sur un brancard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Teyla, on était en train de marcher tranquillement quand j'ai ressenti la même impression bizarre que ce matin, et presque tout de suite après, le colonel s'est plaqué les mains sur la tête en disant qu'il avait très mal. Il s'est mis à saigner du nez, et a fini par perdre connaissance.

Elisabeth s'approcha du brancard sur lequel était allongé le militaire, et remarqua qu'il avait le visage plein de sang.

-Mais un saignement de nez ne peut pas être aussi important ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris la décision de revenir.

-Vous avez bien fait. Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien ?

-Non, moi je n'ai rien ! Répondit Teyla.

-Moi non plus ! Ajouta Ronon.

-Dr Weir, on doit l'emmener... Dit l'infirmier.

-Oui, oui, allez-y, dites au Dr Beckett que j'irai le voir après. Nous avons aussi un problème à régler...

Puis elle se tourna vers Teyla.

-Vous ressentez toujours...

-Oui, et c'est pire depuis que nous sommes rentrés...

-Je vais appeler Rodney, il va nous donner un coup de main.

Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Rodney, ici Weir, répondez...

Pas de réponse.

-Rodney McKay, ici Weir, répondez !

_// Ici Carson, Rodney ne peut pas vous répondre, il est à l'infirmerie ! //_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bas ! On a besoin de lui ici !

_// Je doute qu'il soit en mesure de vous aider, étant donné qu'il est allongé sur un lit. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres aussi. //_

-Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous n'étiez pas bien !

_// Oui, j'ai toujours mal à la tête, mais je fais avec. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de travail ! //_

_// Dr Weir ? Ici Radek, je peux peut-être remplacer Rodney, si vous voulez. //_

-Merci Zelenka, je veux bien. On vous attend !

oOoOo

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

-C'est justement pour ça que vous êtes là, Radek, pour nous le dire !

Le scientifique s'approcha de la console reliée à l'écran.

-On dirait bien une sorte de... d'astéroïde !

-Et ?

-Et rien, pour l'instant ! Ça fait longtemps que c'est là ?

-Environ trente minutes... Répondit Chuck.

Radek tapa sur un clavier, et les coordonnées de l'astéroïde s'affichèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous donner comme information ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Sa vitesse, et la direction qu'il prend... Répondit Radek en examinant de très près les données qui défilaient. Nous le saurons dans pas longtemps... voilà, dit-il en pointant l'écran du doigt, il a changé de position, je vais vous dire...

Il tapota sur le clavier, plusieurs fois, et releva la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

-Alors ? Où va-t-il ?

-Il va frôler notre planète. Il sera là dans deux jours environ...

-Il y a un risque ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas astrophysicien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça peut provoquer des dégâts importants. Ça peut modifier le climat, provoquer des raz de marée, et d'autres choses tout aussi peu réjouissante. En attendant, je suggère d'envoyer un jumper dans la zone, pour savoir de quoi est fait ce... cette chose.

-C'est urgent ?

-Non, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-D'accord. Je vais à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles, et je vais voir qui peut remplacer le colonel Sheppard.

Elle quitta la salle de contrôle et se dirigea très rapidement à l'infirmerie pour voir Carson...

oOoOo

-Carson ? Comment allez-vous ?

Le docteur était assis, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main. Il était très pâle.

-Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Mais je vais mieux qu'eux, en tout cas...

Il avait levé la main, et montrait des lits, derrière un paravent, à l'écart des autres.

-Pourquoi sont-ils mis à part ?

-Ils sont les plus atteints. Ils sont tous les deux dans un état critique. Elisabeth, il s'agit du colonel Sheppard et d'Alexandra...

La dirigeante d'Atlantis s'approcha des lits dans la grande salle, regarda chacune des personnes allongées, et s'arrêta devant celui où était McKay.

-Rodney, comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai très mal à la tête, et les cachets de Carson ne me font plus aucun effet. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser... Gémit-il.

-Reposez-vous, Beckett va s'occuper de vous, mais vous n'êtes pas le seul...

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Apparemment, aussi mal que vous, mais d'après Carson, le colonel Sheppard et Alexandra sont les plus touchés, d'ailleurs, quand j'y pense...

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et se reposa de nouveau sur Rodney.

-Quoi ? Dit-celui-ci, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

-Oui, je crois bien que oui. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à l'infirmerie sont celles qui ont le gêne, et pas les autres... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut savoir pourquoi... et vite. Ohhh, ma tête...

-Je vous laisse. Essayer de dormir, ça passera peut-être... à plus tard.

-Oui, à plus tard... Marmonna le scientifique en se mettant sur le côté, je vais essayer de dormir, je suis fatigué...

Elle le quitta et se dirigea vers le paravent. Carson était là, et essayait de tenir le coup.

-Carson ? Vous devriez vous coucher, vous aussi.

-Je sais, mais je dois surveiller leur tension. Si elle grimpe de trop, les saignements peuvent reprendre, et ils ont suffisamment perdu de sang comme ça.

-Donnez vos instructions à quelqu'un d'autre et aller vous reposer. Si vous êtes inconscient, vous ne pourrez pas les aider. Je reste près d'eux le temps que vous leur disiez. Allez !

-D'accord... Soupira t-il enfin en se levant.

Elisabeth resta debout, les bras croisés, pour être sûre qu'il le ferait. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant. Mais là, lui aussi était mal, et la cité avait besoin de tout son personnel médical, et de son médecin chef en particulier. Elle détourna son regard quand elle le vit s'approcher d'une infirmière et que celle-ci avait pris un portable, afin de prendre des notes. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait des lits des deux malades.

" Ils étaient les plus atteints. " C'est ce qu'avait dit Carson. Et toutes les personnes étaient porteuses du gêne. Toutes, sans exception. Alors pourquoi étaient-ils si mal en point par rapport aux autres ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? Pourquoi êtes-vous les seuls à être aussi malade ?

Elle les regarda de plus près. Ils étaient immobiles, blanc comme un linge, et pourtant ils avaient tous les deux une forte fièvre, et une tension excessivement haute.

-Ça ne rime à rien ! S'exclama Elisabeth, devant Alexandra, vous avez été blessée par balle, brûlée, et vous avez guéri très vite grâce au gêne, et là, vous êtes les plus mal, pourtant, le fait de l'avoir naturellement aurait dû...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. C'était pour ça ! Ça ne pouvait être que pour ça ! Elle les quitta très vite et retourna voir Carson.

-Carson? Je suis désolée de vous embêter, mais je crois savoir pourquoi Sheppard et Alexandra sont plus malades que les autres, mais comme je ne suis pas docteur...

-Vous avez une réponse à ça ?

-Le gêne ! Si vous regardez bien, tous vos patients sont porteurs, et vous aussi. Mais seuls Sheppard et Alexandra l'ont naturellement... et je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont plus atteints.

-Non, moi aussi, et je suis moins atteins. Mais il est vrai que je ne marche pas à l'instinct, comme eux... et qu'il faut que je me concentre plus... pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé ?

-Carson... vous aussi vous êtes malade. Vous ne pouviez pas réfléchir et soigner tous ces gens en même temps... maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir ce qui vous rend malade...

-Ça, c'est mon boulot. Allez faire le vôtre ! Dit Carson gentiment en la poussant hors de la pièce. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de personnes ici !

-Vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit !

-Promis !

Elle le quitta. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe du problème qui risquait de leur tomber dessus. Au sens littéral du terme...

oOoOo

-Zelenka ? Alors ? Vous avez quelque chose de plus à me dire ?

-Oui, je sais que c'est effectivement un astéroïde, qu'il va frôler la planète de plusieurs millions de kilomètres et qu'il dégage une sorte de rayonnement magnétique. Si il ne change pas de trajectoire, on ne craint rien, enfin presque.

-Comment ça presque ?

-Je vous l'ai dit Dr Weir, je ne suis pas astrophysicien, je ne peux rien affirmer. Au fait, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour aller voir là haut ?

-Non, tous ceux qui sont malades sont les porteurs du gêne. Alors aucun jumper ne peut décoller.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, et voir !

-Oui... Soupira Elisabeth, attendons...

oOoOo

Elisabeth passa le reste de la journée à faire des allers-retours entre l'infirmerie et son bureau. Il n'y avait aucune amélioration. C'était même pire. Certain des malades saignaient pour un oui ou pour un non, quant à John et Alexandra, leur état s'aggravait sans que Carson ne sache pourquoi. Ils étaient sous perfusion, car ils avaient des hémorragies nasales assez inquiétantes. Ils étaient de plus en plus faibles, et leur tension était toujours aussi haute. Le gêne ne les aidait pas, bien au contraire.

Il était en train de les tuer...

-Dr Weir ! Vous pouvez venir ?

-J'arrive ! Dit-elle à Zelenka qui l'avait appelé de la salle de contrôle.

-Sa vitesse a augmenté ! C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un astéroïde dont la vitesse change !

-Et ça fait quoi ?

-Pour l'instant rien ! Sauf que sa trajectoire va bientôt passer à la périphérie de notre planète...

-Il vient sur nous ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Non, mais le fait qu'il s'en rapproche peut être inquiétant...

-On risque quelque chose ?

-Oui et non !

-Expliquez-vous !

-Pour les dérangements que je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure... le risque de changement de climat peut être important et je me pose des questions quant à la sécurité des Athosiens sur le continent...

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais personne ne peux aller les prévenir... j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes...

-Oui, je l'espère aussi. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire.

Elisabeth, qui commençait à repartir vers son bureau, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Vous me prévenez dès que vous savez quelque chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Et il se pencha à nouveau sur son portable. Elisabeth venait de s'asseoir quand on l'appela à son oreillette.

_// Elisabeth, ici Carson, vous pouvez venir ? //_

-J'arrive ! Dit-elle en se relevant très vite.

Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber sur la tête...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Allez, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aile nettoyer le bassin des poissons...  
Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	20. Chapter 20

Bon 1er mai à tout le monde !  
Je vous offre un brin virtuel, vous sentez ? J'en ai plein dans on jardin (c'est une véritable mauvaise herbe, ça envahi tout !) mais ça embaume !  
Bref, passons aux RAR's c'est nettement plus intéressant !

Merci **SFgirl** ! Dis moi, tu crois vraiment que je les aurais fait mourir ?? Mais qui aurait été les héros de ma fic, après ?? lol !! non, je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point là ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fic où je fais mourir des gens, et ça m'a mis dans un état pas possible, alors maintenant, j'évite, parce qu'avoir les yeux bouffis, c'est pas joli à voir ! lol !!  
Et pour la suite que tu attends avec impatience, et bien la voilààààà ! Bonne lecture !

Merci **Sheppard 26 **! Alors pour savoir ce que j'ai préparé comme "surprise" à nos Atlantes préféré, et bien il faudra attendre de lire ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres à venir^^  
Ouais, je sais... je suis passée maitre dans l'art d'être sadique avec mes lecteurs. Mais c'est pour leur bien ! A quoi ça sert d'écrire une histoire si tout est prévisible ! lol !! Allez, je ne te laisse pas mariner trop longtemps, voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Melissande**, qui ne le sait sans doute pas, et qui ne l'a pas fait exprès non plus, (enfin je crois, lol !!), mais ma grande, tu as posté ma 100ème review !! Un grand feu d'artifice virtuel pour toi ! Bizzz !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

-Carson ?

-Je suis là, Elisabeth !

Elle suivit le son de la voix, et se retrouva devant lui, assis au chevet de Rodney.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, il va mal. Ils vont tous très mal. Même moi. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

-Et...

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction du paravent.

-Leur état empire. Le colonel a été pris de convulsion tout à l'heure. Je redoute le pire. Ils sont toujours inconscients, leur tension n'a pas baissé. Mais elle est stable, c'est déjà ça !

Il essaya de se lever, mais vacilla et Elisabeth eut juste le temps de le soutenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Carson, il faut vous reposer ! Laisser les infirmiers faire leur travail, vous n'êtes bon à rien dans cet état.

Il la regarda avec un pauvre sourire.

-Vous avez raison, encore.

Elle l'aida à s'allonger, ce qu'il fit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était tard, et il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, et réussit à s'endormir, Elisabeth resta à côté de lui un moment, puis se leva.

oOoOo

Elle était très inquiète, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, et c'est ce qui la dérangeait le plus. Se sentir impuissante. Elle détestait ça ! Devait-elle en parler au SGC ?

-Non, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de faire venir quelqu'un sur Atlantis alors qu'il y a peut-être une épidémie ! Dit-elle tout haut.

Même si les personnes atteintes étaient uniquement celles qui possédaient le gêne...

Elle retourna vers la salle de commandes en espérant que Zelenka ait de bonnes nouvelles.

-Alors? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Rien... il s'approche de plus en plus et le rayonnement magnétique est plus fort.

-Ça peut être dangereux ?

-Dans le doute, je suggère d'activer le bouclier de la cité. Au moins, ça protègera les appareils.

Elisabeth se retourna et regarda un des techniciens.

-Lancez la procédure !

-Bien madame.

-Combien de temps va-t-il mettre avant de disparaître de notre espace ?

-Environ trois, voir quatre jours...

-Bon, j'espère que ça ne durera pas plus longtemps, sinon on risque un sérieux problème avec l'E2PZ...

Ils se regardèrent. Un problème de plus...

-Dr Weir, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je vous préviens au moindre changement.

-Oui, merci. Même si je me demande si je vais pouvoir dormir...

Elle quitta la salle de contrôle et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'elle les voit. Elle entra dans la pièce, et vit le docteur debout.

-Carson, je vous avais dit d'aller vous reposer !

-Oui, mais je me sens mieux, enfin, un petit peu mieux. Et apparemment, eux aussi ! S'exclama t-il en montrant du doigt les malades.

Elisabeth regarda dans la salle et effectivement, presque tout le monde était assis et avait l'air d'aller mieux.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'est arrivé il y a dix minutes à peine. J'ai ressenti comme une sorte de soulagement, et mon mal de tête s'est atténué. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !

-Vous avez dit dix minutes ?

-Oui, environ, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Zelenka a levé le bouclier de la cité pour nous protéger de l'astéroïde qui passe au large d'Atlantis !

-Et vous croyez que c'est ça qui nous rendait malade ?

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Je vais lui demander de le désactiver et on verra bien. Zelenka ? Ici Weir, vous pouvez faire un essai et baisser le bouclier ?

_// Vous croyez que c'est prudent ? //_

-Ce sera juste pour quelques minutes, on ne craint rien pour l'instant, non ?

_// Bon j'y vais… voilà, c'est fait… //_

Carson et Elisabeth regardèrent autour d'eux, pour voir les réactions, quand Carson se mit à gémir.

-Ça recommence, mon mal de tête revient...

-Bon, maintenant, on sait que ça a un rapport avec l'astéroïde...

Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Zelenka, remettez vite le bouclier ! S'empressa t-elle de dire au scientifique.

_// D'accord ! // _Répondit celui-ci sans se poser plus de questions.

Carson soupira de nouveau, mais de soulagement.

-Il est là pour combien de temps encore ?

-Trois ou quatre jours, d'après Zelenka. Désolée, mais vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience...

-Si le fait d'activer le bouclier peut nous empêcher d'aller plus mal, je pense pouvoir supporter ça...

Il se leva, suivit d'Elisabeth et passèrent derrière le paravent. Les deux malades étaient branchés à un appareil qui surveillait leurs fonctions vitales, et on pouvait voir que leur tension était très haute.

-Ils souffrent ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Malheureusement, je pense que oui. Leur rythme cardiaque est élevé. Les médicaments que je leur donne permet de maintenir leur tension, mais pas de la baisser à un niveau normal. Et ils ont tous les deux une fièvre très forte. J'espère que ce phénomène ne va pas durer trop longtemps, sinon, leur organisme va en souffrir...

-Je l'espère aussi... Dit Elisabeth. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais prévenir Zelenka et voir si il peut augmenter la protection du bouclier.

oOoOo

-Non, je ne peux pas !

-Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est parce que vous croyiez qu'Atlantis risque de ne plus avoir assez de puissance...

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça !

-Alors, allez-y !

-Non, je ne peux pas...

-Zelenka, je vous l'ordonne !

-Dr Weir, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Il est déjà au maximum. Et j'ai aussi compris pourquoi le colonel Sheppard a été affecté alors qu'il se trouvait sur P3G541, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un. En fait, c'est une sorte de pluie d'astéroïdes et elle s'étale sur plusieurs millions de kilomètres. Ils vont aussi passer très près de cette planète. J'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas de dégâts là bas... on ne pourra pas les prévenir. Désolé...

Elisabeth poussa un énorme soupir de dépit. Puis elle se détourna.

-Oui, espérons le... je suis épuisée. Prévenez-moi si...

-Oui, Dr Weir, je vous l'ai déjà promis. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Zelenka.

oOoOo

Il n'y eut aucun changement pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Ce fut seulement dans la matinée du quatrième qu'une amélioration se fit sentir, quand Martin, le technicien qui aidait Zelenka, l'appela pour lui dire, qu'enfin l'astéroïde s'éloignait d'Atlantis. Le bouclier, toujours actif, avait permis à Carson d'aider un peu, malgré les terribles maux de têtes dont il souffrait. Rodney avait été le pire de tous. Il n'avait pas arrêté de geindre. A tel point, que l'occupant du lit d'à côté avait fini par lui dire de se taire, sinon, il finirait noyé car il le balancerait par dessus la rambarde de la cantine la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait là bas. La menace fut efficace, car il n'avait plus rien dit. Ce qui soulagea tout le monde. Et qui attrista beaucoup le scientifique. Il se croyait apprécié... Mais en fait, il l'était. La seule chose que personne n'aimait chez lui, c'était son absolu contentement de lui-même.

Dans l'après midi, Carson pu se tenir debout plus longtemps et voir enfin tout ses patients qui eux, étaient beaucoup mieux. Tous sauf deux. Pour eux, pas beaucoup de changement, ils étaient toujours sans connaissance. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'était que leur tension était revenue à un chiffre relativement normal, étant donné leur état de faiblesse extrême. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient nourri par perfusion uniquement.

-Alors ? Demanda Elisabeth, comment vont-ils ?

-Les saignements ont cessé pour tout le monde, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Et leur tension est presque normale.

-Ils ne se réveillent pas, pourtant.

-Ils doivent être épuisé. Encore un ou deux jours, et ils iront mieux. J'en suis persuadé.

-Bon, tant mieux! Je vois que vous n'avez plus d'autres malades ?

-Non, ils ont tous demandés à partir. Et je leur ai accordé ce plaisir. Quatre jours, c'est long, très long.

-Me voilà rassurée ! Je vous laisse, le rapport va être plutôt difficile à résumer...

-C'est pour ça qu'ils vous ont choisi ! Parce que vous êtes la meilleure. Vous vous en sortirez très bien, Elisabeth.

-Carson ! Vous me passez de la pommade ?

-Non, c'est la stricte vérité ! Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais aller les voir...

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire qui. Elle avait deviné, ils étaient les seuls à être encore sous l'influence de l'astéroïde.

-D'accord, je vous laisse. Prenez soin d'eux.

-Oui, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Et il passa dans la pièce d'à côté. John avait l'air d'aller mieux, il avait repris des couleurs, et était calme. Alex, quant à elle gémissait, et était plutôt agitée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner quelque chose, toujours la même d'ailleurs. C'était ce que Carson croyait comprendre, vu qu'elle parlait en français. Et malheureusement pour lui, le seul qui aurait pu la comprendre était couché sur le lit d'à côté. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle la serra aussitôt et ouvrit les yeux. C'était tellement soudain, que Carson sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

-Alexandra ? Comment ça va ?

Elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, puis tourna la tête.

-Où je suis ?

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Un astéroïde a frôlé Atlantis et nous a tous "déréglé" pendant quelques temps, mais maintenant, c'est finit. Reposez-vous.

-Combien de temps ?

-Ça fait quatre jours, dormez, vous allez bien, tout danger est écarté.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le militaire, couché à ses côtés.

-Lui aussi ?

-Oui, en fait, tous ceux qui ont le gêne ont été touché, et uniquement eux. Mais vous deux avez été les plus malade. Je vous expliquerais tout ça plus tard. Dormez, c'est un ordre ! Dit-il avec le sourire.

Elle obéit. Elle aussi souriait, puis le sommeil l'emporta doucement. Carson resta auprès d'eux, surveillant les appareils, puis les laissa. Ils allaient encore dormir pendant un bon bout de temps. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'il reste là.

oOoOo

-Et comment vont-ils maintenant ? Demanda Teyla.

-D'après Carson, ils vont tous très bien, il leur a donné l'autorisation de sortir. Sauf à Sheppard et Alexandra, répondit Elisabeth.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas eux ?

-Parce qu'ils ont été plus atteins que les autres, et qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas réveillés. Mais d'après le docteur, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures !

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre alors !

-Vous pourrez nous prévenir quand vous aurez des nouvelles ? Demanda Ronon.

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous allez où ?

Teyla regarda Ronon, qui hocha de la tête.

-On va au gymnase, pour s'entrainer un peu. Finalement, quand on ne sort pas, on s'ennuie !! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Activation de la porte non programmée ! Annonça Chuck. C'est le code du SGC, madame.

-Ouvrez les communications, s'il vous plait.

_// Dr Weir ? Alors ? Comment allez-vous ? //_

-Général ! Que me vaut votre appel ?

_// Et bien, vous l'avez sûrement oublié, mais vous avez un visiteur qui aurait dû quitter Atlantis il y a deux jours ! Et le père de cette personne est un général qui est dans les petits papiers du président français. Je ne sais pas si vous vous imaginez ce que j'ai dû lui raconter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir ! Alors, j'aimerai savoir pour quelles raisons on n'a pas pu vous joindre ! //_

Alexandra Legrand ! Elisabeth avait complètement oublié qu'elle aurait dû quitter la cité !

-Et bien, nous avons eu un gros problème. J'ai été obligé d'ordonner l'activation du bouclier, pour protéger les gens d'Atlantis des effets néfastes d'un astéroïde. C'est peut-être à cause du rayonnement magnétique que vous n'avez pas réussi à nous joindre. J'étais en train de rédiger mon rapport, mais il est assez long et compliqué. Il vous sera transmis dès que je l'aurai terminé.

_// Nous aussi, nous avons un problème ici, mais se sera bientôt le vôtre. Vous allez recevoir un autre visiteur... et vous êtes priée de faire très attention à lui ! //_

-Qui est-ce ?

_// Vous le saurez quand vous le verrez ! //_

-Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

_// Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'appelle Jonathan et qu'il est... adorable. //_

-Adorable ? C'est bien le mot que vous avez employé, général ? Demanda Elisabeth très étonnée.

_// Oui, c'est bien ça. Vous pouvez baisser votre bouclier, il arrive... au revoir Dr Weir, et bonne chance... terminé. //_

-Merci, général. Baissez le bouclier ! Dit-elle à Chuck.

Puis elle descendit l'escalier, ainsi que Teyla et Ronon. Ils étaient assez intrigués par le message du général Landry. D'habitude, ce n'était pas un homme qui se laissait perturber facilement, alors qui était ce mystérieux Jonathan ?

Ils étaient devant la porte quand un soldat apparut, tenant un enfant dans ses bras.

-Voilà votre nouveau visiteur. Et ceci est un mot du général Landry qui vous expliquera tout.

Il déposa l'enfant par terre. Celui-ci était impressionné mais n'avait apparemment pas peur. Il regardait partout en tournant sur lui-même, et il se trouva enfin face à Elisabeth, Teyla et Ronon.

Sous le choc, ils restèrent tous les trois bouche bée, puis se regardèrent.

-Je crois comprendre ce que le général voulait dire... S'exclama enfin Elisabeth.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr ! Répliqua Ronon à son tour.

-Vous pensez qu'il est au courant ? Demanda alors Teyla.

-Qui est au courant de quoi ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Rodney continua.

-Alors ? Qui est au courant de quoi ?

Ils s'écartèrent et laissèrent McKay découvrir de qui ils parlaient. Et aussi rare que ça puisse paraitre le Dr Rodney McKay resta sans voix pendant de longues minutes. Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres et réussit à dire d'une voix haut perchée.

-Oh bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! Il le sait ?

-Excusez-moi, dit le soldat, mais je dois repartir...

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Elisabeth en faisant un signe de tête vers Chuck, qui comprit le message.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent à nouveau, puis le vortex se rouvrit.

-Au revoir madame ! Salua le soldat en portant sa main à sa tête.

-Bon retour ! Et remerciez le général pour la surprise...

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! Répondit-il avec le sourire.

Si elle prenait ça aussi bien, il n'y avait pas de souci à ce faire...

Il passa donc la porte, qui se désactiva aussitôt après. Elisabeth déplia le papier et lut à voix haute.

_**Dr Weir, je pense que quand vous verrez votre petit visiteur, vous comprendrez tout de suite. C'est le fils de mademoiselle Legrand. Prenez soin de lui, il est très gentil, enfin d'après ses grands-parents. Sa mère devait rentrer il y a deux jours et le général Legrand, son grand-père, a fait jouer ses relations pour obtenir le droit de venir à la base, et voilà. A vous de jouer, maintenant !!**_

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Passez tous un bon week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !  
Bizzz à tous !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	21. Chapter 21

Et non, je ne vous oublie pas !  
On est bien samedi, et pas vendredi, mais là, je profite (enfin) d'un petit moment de tranquilité (j'chui toute seule àla maison^^) pour me jeter sur l'ordi afin de vous poster cette suite !  
Bien sur, j'ai passé la tondeuse avant et planté 3 fleurs autour du bassin !  
Bien, ceci état dit, place aux remerciements, c'est nettement plus important que ma vie trépidante, n'est-ce pas ??

Merci **Sheppard 26 **! Apparemment, le fait que j'ai "amené" Jonathan sur Atlantis plait beaucoup ! J'avoue quand même un peu que cette partie de l'histoire était nécessaire, sinon, cette fic se serait mal finie, si Alex n'avait jamais dit à John qu'ils avaient eu un môme ensemble ! Et oui, j'ai changé d'avatar, mais la Licorne est et a toujours été pour le site de FFNET ! Alors le film Avatar, j'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré ! 3 heures de pur bonheur ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi aussi, ma fic est super ! lol !!! Quant à la suite, c'est maintenant tout de suite !Bizzz

Merci** Lisa **! Te voilà aussi sur cette fic ? Mais as-tu lu le premier volet de cette fic qui est "Un sentiment étrange" ? Sinon, tu as eu certainement eu du mal à comprendre quelques passages^^ En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire, surtout si tu n'es pas fan de ce genre d'histoire ! Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu l'aimes ! Et voilà la suite ! Bizzz

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 21**

-Je pourrais avoir à boire s'il vous plait, j'ai soif, et je voudrais voir ma maman ! Dit le petit garçon en français.

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent. Il y allait avoir un gros problème de communication...

-Tu t'appelles Jonathan, c'est ça ? Demanda Teyla le plus simplement possible.

-Oui, je m'appelle Jonathan Legrand, où est ma maman ? Répondit-il dans un anglais parfait.

Les Atlantes étaient étonnés, finalement, se comprendre ne serait pas si difficile.

-Je t'emmènerais la voir tout à l'heure...

-D'accord ! Est-ce je pourrais avoir à boire, s'il vous plait, j'ai soif !

-Mais bien sûr, je vais t'emmener à la cantine, tu viens avec moi ?

L'Athosienne regarda Elisabeth qui lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire oui, et Teyla partit, accompagnée de son petit visiteur.

-Vous croyez qu'il le sait ? Redemanda Rodney.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, pas sûre du tout, sinon, je pense qu'il nous en aurait parlé ! Dit enfin Elisabeth.

-Moi je pense qu'elle aurait dû lui dire ! Rétorqua Ronon.

-Mais comment ? Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle lui dise ? Vous oubliez qu'elle était sur terre et qu'il était ici... elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire savoir...

-Quand on veut, on peut ! Rétorqua Ronon avant de quitter la salle d'embarquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Rodney, je suis d'accord avec lui, elle aurait dû lui dire, mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire !

-Et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera bien... Soupira Elisabeth.

oOoOo

-Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, vous allez bien ?

-Ça peut aller... j'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Non, à peu près deux semaines... Répondit Carson.

Alex se redressa brusquement. Deux semaines ! Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu louper...

-Du calme, du calme, je plaisante, vous n'avez dormi que trois heures de plus. Il est 18h00.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, et Carson tourna la tête.

-Bonjour, colonel, comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux ! Où je suis ? Grogna celui-ci.

-A l'infirmerie.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ça fait maintenant quatre jours...

John tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Le docteur les regarda, amusé.

_// Carson, ici Weir, vous pouvez venir me voir ? //_ Entendit-il soudain dans son oreillette.

-Je vous laisse ! Annonça t-il au deux malades, le devoir m'appelle...

John attendit qu'il soit sortit et se tourna vers Alex.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un astéroïde... Répondit-elle en français.

-Un quoi ?

-Un caillou dans l'espace...

-Et alors ?

-Ça nous a foutu à plat ! Soupira t-elle en se rallongeant et en fermant les yeux, je suis vannée...

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué, et pourtant, je n'ai pas dû faire grand chose, à par dormir !

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit et mit un pied par terre pour se lever. Aussitôt la chambre se mit à tourner et il eut juste le temps de se rattraper au drap du lit d'Alex, avant de tomber sur les genoux.

-Et bien ! Dit-elle en souriant, ne me dis pas que tu voulais déjà venir me voir !

Les deux mains appuyées sur le matelas, il attendit un peu, les yeux fermés avant d'essayer de se lever de nouveau.

-Non, je ne me sens pas très en forme ! Dit-il en grimaçant.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Je pense y arriver seul...

-Les mecs ! S'exclama Alex, ça croit toujours être plus fort que tout le monde !

-Oh ça suffit ! Rétorqua John, tu te crois plus maligne ? Essaye de te lever, on verra bien !

-Non, moi je reste couchée, quand je vois comment tu es tombé, je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal aux genoux ! Mais j'ai faim ! Tu crois qu'on peut demander à manger ?

Mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse et redressa le buste.

-On peut avoir à manger, s'il vous plait ? S'écria t-elle.

Une infirmière arriva, et leur proposa des plats. Ils mangèrent, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres...

Alex avait perdu la notion du temps, et ne se rappelait plus qu'elle aurait dû quitter la cité...

oOoOo

-Carson, on a un petit problème...

Elisabeth expliqua au docteur ce qui venait de se passer, et Beckett écouta, ébahit. Effectivement, Alexandra allait devoir s'expliquer…

-Ils vont rester encore longtemps à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, je pense qu'ils peuvent retourner dans leur chambre dès ce soir. Mais je déconseille les missions pour au moins une semaine pour le colonel, et Rodney devra attendre avant de pouvoir utiliser les services d'Alexandra. Ils sont encore un peu faibles.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Maintenant, il va falloir la prévenir que son fils est sur Atlantis...

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant, et continua.

-Je me demande comment il va le prendre...

-Oui, moi aussi...

-Bon, je vais aller lui dire...

-Si vous voulez, je m'en charge ?

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je m'en serais bien occupée, mais j'ai le rapport d'incident sur l'astéroïde à terminer, et...

-Elisabeth ! Je m'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas !

oOoOo

-Voilà, on y est. Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

-J'aimerais bien un jus d'orange, s'il vous plait madame.

Teyla le regarda avec étonnement. C'était rare d'entendre un enfant aussi jeune, dire des phrases comme un adulte.

-Dit-moi, quel âge as-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle en lui tendant un verre.

-J'ai quatre ans ! Répondit Jonathan en montrant quatre doigts de sa main droite.

-Si tu veux, après je t'emmènerais voir ma fille, elle s'appelle Jenna, et il y a aussi Morgane et Kevin. Ils ont tous à peu près le même âge que toi. Ça te dirait d'aller jouer avec eux ?

-Oui, mais je voudrais voir ma maman... Répondit Jonathan en baillant.

-Tu as fait un long voyage, tu dois être fatigué, non ?

-Non...

-Viens avec moi, tu vas jouer un peu, et après tu pourras te reposer... Lui dit gentiment Teyla tout en souriant.

Elle était amusée par le comportement du petit garçon? Il venait de lui affirmer qu'il n'était pas fatigué alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bailler...

Mais il fallait d'abord qu'Alexandra sache que son fils était sur Atlantis. Le colonel Sheppard n'était certainement pas au courant, sinon, il leur en aurait parlé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait garder pour soi.

Elle tendit la main à Jonathan qui la pris spontanément, et ensemble, ils allèrent vers la salle de jeux. C'était une grande pièce que les Atlantes avaient décoré, pour que les futurs occupants s'y sentent à l'aise. Et c'était le cas. Il y avait toutes sortes de jouets fabriqués par les Athosiens, quand Jenna était née, et aussi beaucoup d'autres que Carson et Laura avaient ramené de la Terre, quand leur jumeaux étaient venus au monde. Le Dédale avait aussi servi de transporteur, ce qui n'avait pas franchement plu à Caldwell, qui avait dû faire avec, étant donné que plusieurs autres couples avaient commencé à se former. C'était peut-être une expédition scientifique, mais les personnes qui la composaient avaient aussi le droit d'avoir une vie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Kevin leva la tête, regarda le nouveau venu, puis se leva.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Jonathan, et toi ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Kevin, elle, c'est ma sœur, Morgane, et elle c'est Jenna. Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Il s'éloigna et Jonathan regarda Teyla.

-Vas-y, tu peux aller jouer avec eux. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux t'allonger là !

Elle lui montra de la main plusieurs matelas qui formaient un immense lit d'environ dix mètres carrés.

-Héléna, vous pouvez veiller sur lui aussi, c'est le fils de mademoiselle Legrand et...

-Oui, on voit tout de suite qui est le père... Coupa doucement la nounou. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occuperais aussi bien que des autres...

-Merci, je pense avoir des choses à régler aujourd'hui... à ce soir !

-Je le pense aussi. A ce soir, Teyla...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

-Si on pouvait se lever, se serait bien ! Répondit John.

-Il est toujours en train de se plaindre ! Soupira Alex, je peux sortir quand ? Demanda t-elle avec une moue charmante.

-Et bien, si vous arrivez à tenir debout, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Par contre, je vous conseil d'éviter de faire trop d'activité pendant au moins une semaine.

-Une semaine ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Oui, une semaine ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Sinon, vous avez la possibilité de rester à l'infirmerie...

-Non, je crois que je vais aller tranquillement dans mes quartiers me reposer ! Dit John avec une grimace.

-Moi, aussi ! Enfin, dans mes quartiers... pas dans les siens... Rajouta t-elle en rougissant.

-Bien. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, de manière très convaincante.

-D'accord, je vais demander à un infirmier de vous accompagner, colonel, ensuite se sera votre tour, mademoiselle.

-Mais je peux y aller tout seul ! S'exclama John.

-Oui, mais c'est comme ça ! Au moins, je suis sûr que vous y serez ! Allez, vous pouvez vous lever, et doucement ! Pas de folies !

Un infirmier arriva, se mit derrière le militaire qui fit une grimace en passant devant Carson, qui eut pour seule réaction de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils sortirent, et le sourire du docteur disparut. Maintenant, il fallait lui dire...

Alexandra s'était redressée doucement, et attendait sagement qu'on vienne la chercher. Puis elle regarda Carson.

-Hey doc ! On dirait que vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer !

-En fait, non. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, mais je ne sais pas comment vous le dire...

Alex ouvrit grand les yeux, angoissée. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cette tête là, c'était pour lui annoncer une TRES mauvaise nouvelle...

-Alors, dites-moi la tout de suite et sans réfléchir !

-Jonathan est là.

L'information mit quelque secondes à parvenir au cerveau d'Alex, qui devint blanche à un point que Carson cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise.

-Alexandra ? Ça va aller ?

-Jonathan est là ? Mais comment ?

-Votre père...

-Mon père est là aussi ? Couina t-elle.

-Non, en fait, votre père a fait jouer ses relations, car vous deviez être rentrée depuis deux jours. Ne vous voyant pas, il s'est inquiété, et voilà, il a réussi à obtenir auprès du gouvernement américain que votre fils vous rejoigne.

-Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Alex d'une petite voix.

-Non. Mais Elisabeth m'a mis au courant. D'après elle, vous n'allez pas pouvoir lui cacher...

Ça, elle le savait. Jonathan était le portrait craché de son père. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle lui dise, et avant qu'il ne le croise dans un couloir.

-Où est-il ?

-Avec mes enfants et Jenna, dans la salle de jeux.

-Je vais le voir. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Oui, allez-y. Je vais vous accompagner.

-Merci, doc.

Elle descendit doucement de son lit, et ensemble ils partirent vers la salle de jeux...

oOoOo

Ils étaient arrivés. Devant la porte, Alex leva une main tremblante et se demandait comment elle allait réagir.

Et surtout, comment IL allait réagir. Son fils n'aurait jamais dû être ici. Il aurait dû rester avec ses grands-parents, dans un cocon familial chaleureux, et aimant...

Pas à des millions d'années lumière de l'endroit où il était né, avec tout un tas d'engins plus bizarre les uns que les autres, sur une cité flottante... Et avec son père.

Carson ouvrit la porte à sa place et entra, Alex derrière lui. Les deux petites filles jouaient ensemble à la poupée, tandis que Kevin était assis sur un énorme cheval de bois.

-Papa ! Viens voir, y'a un nouveau ! Il est là ! S'écria Kevin en courant vers son père.

-Où ça ? Demanda Carson, amusé de l'air excité de son fils.

-Viens avec moi ! Dit Kevin en prenant son père par la main.

Carson se tourna vers Alex et elle les suivit jusqu'aux matelas. Il s'approcha et en regardant l'enfant endormit, sut tout de suite. Effectivement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de son géniteur... Alexandra se baissa doucement et s'agenouilla auprès de son fils. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, il ne bougea pas. Le voyage l'avait épuisé. Elle se pencha, déposa un baiser plein d'amour sur la petite tête brune, et se releva, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle les essuya très vite d'un revers de la main et regarda Carson.

-Vous me laissez le temps de lui parler ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser à qui. Il avait compris.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Non, je crois qu'il faut que je sois seule avec lui. Et je suis persuadée que je ne crains rien... enfin j'espère...

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui servait de "nounou".

-Est-ce que je peux le laisser là ? Il faut que...

-Oui, allez-y, je m'occupe de lui. Il dort et je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant demain. Je resterais ici cette nuit. Docteur, vous récupérez Kevin et Morgane ?

-Oui, je crois que Laura n'est pas encore revenue... je prends aussi Jenna. Elles pourront jouer ensemble.

-D'accord, comme ça, il pourra dormir tranquille ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Jonathan.

-Merci... je vous laisse. Il faut que j'affronte le père maintenant... Murmura t-elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, la tête basse. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il devait être comme elle, encore fatigué de leur épisode "astéroïque", alors elle prit la direction de ses quartiers. Doucement. Elle marchait très doucement, si elle avait pu y aller à reculons, elle l'aurait fait. Puis elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Il va me détester... où alors, me tuer...

oOoOo

Elle était devant sa porte, inspira un grand coup, puis frappa. Elle n'entendit rien alors elle entra, fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Il n'y était pas. Elle s'assit sur le lit et souffla bruyamment. Un peu de répit...

De courte durée... Il devait être sous la douche, car il venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Avec juste une serviette autour des reins. Quand il l'aperçut, assise sur son lit, un sourire fit son apparition. Il était ravi qu'elle soit là. De toute façon, si elle n'était pas venue, lui, aurait été dans sa chambre.

-Salut ! C'est gentil de venir me voir... je te manquais à ce point ? Demanda t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Elle leva la tête pour lui parler, mais il s'empara de sa bouche avant. En appuyant ses deux mains sur le lit, il l'a força à s'allonger et se mit sur elle. Elle se laissa faire. Une dernière fois... Après, il n'aurait peut-être plus envie de lui parler, ni même de la voir...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et répondit à son baiser en gémissant. Ses mains s'étaient levées et lui caressaient doucement le dos, montèrent et se posèrent sur sa nuque, approfondissant la caresse. John ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin, pas aussi vite, alors sans lâcher sa bouche, il se mit sur le côté et lui enleva le jogging qu'elle avait enfilé pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Très pratique, ces vêtements... ça s'enlève facilement... Le haut ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps à atterrir par terre, suivit de la serviette... Mais Alex n'avait pas prévu... Et apparemment John ne se souciait pas de ça... Alors elle le repoussa doucement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'en as pas envie... Murmura t-il en la regardant tendrement.

-Si... mais je n'ai rien sur moi et...

John bascula sur le côté en soupirant.

-Moi non plus...

Et tout à coup, il se redressa et la regarda.

-Mais avant, comment...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bah oui, ça c'est vrai ! Comment ??  
Et bien vous saurez comment Alex va s'en sortir la semaine prochaine !  
En attendant, passez tous un excellent week-end !

Bizzzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	22. Chapter 22

Vendredi me voilààààà !

Et un nouveau chapitre aussi !

Allez, passons tout de suite aus RAR's !

Merci **Lisa** ! Je suis désolée de te laisser sur ta faim aussi pour cette histoire^^... En fait non, c'est pas vrai ! Je suis la reine de la coupure sadique ! Et j'en suis trèèèèès fière en plus ! lol ! Ça fait très fin de saison de série télévisée, quand il faut attendre plusieurs mois avant de savoir ce que va devenir le héro ! Et avec moi, l'attente ne dure qu'une semaine ! Alors faut pas se plaindre, hein ? Xd ! Alors pour le choix des titres, en fait, pour mes premières fics, ça se faisait au pif. J'essayais de trouver un titre en rapport avec l'histoire, bien sûr ! Et puis, m'est venue l'idée de : Titre de fic = Titre de film. Sauf pour certaines ou je n'en ai pas trouvé qui convenait...

C'est comme ça que sont nées plusieurs de mes fics, et j'en ai encore plein dans mon PC qui attendent. Mais je n'en poste pas plus de 2 en même temps, sinon, c'est le mélange assuré pour moi, et c'est galère pour les lecteurs...

Je serais ravie de lire une review de toi sur mes autres fics. Le seul souci, c'est que comme tu n'es pas enregistrée, je ne pourrais pas te remercier personnellement. Tu n'as pas envie d'ouvrir un compte sur FFNET ? Même si tu ne postes pas de fic, y'en a beaucoup qui le font ! J'ai 2 lecteurs masculins, acharnés de mes histoires qui l'ont fait exprès pour moi ! (merci les gars^^) Y'a même une lectrice qui l'a fait aussi ! Bon, j'arrête mon roman, si ça continue, il va être plus long que le chapitre lui-même ! Lol ! Alors bonne lecture ! bizzzz

Ah non, j'ai encore un truc à dire : Tu as posté ma 111ème review ! C'est un chiffre génial ! Tu peux le prendre dans n'importe quel sens, ça fera toujours le même résultat !

_**Petit délire perso de l'auteuse avec ce genre de chiffre^^**_

Merci **SFgirl** ! Quelle review passionnée ! Ça fait plaisir à lire, un enthousiasme pareil ! Et bien entendu, je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, étant donnée que tu vas savoir comment Alex va s'y prendre dans ce chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture !

Merci **Sheppard 26** ! C'est ma façon à moâ de distiller le suspense ! Au compte goutte ! lol ! Mais bon, je pense que tu te doutes que John va bien réagir ! Après tout, il aime Alex, alors... Mais tu connaitras vraiment sa réaction en lisant le chapitre juste en dessous ! Alors bonne lecture !

Voilà, c'est fini !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 22**

_Ça y est, c'est le moment, c'est le moment de lui dire..._ Se dit Alex.

-Et bien justement. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, John...

-Alex... Dit-il d'une voix cassée, ne me dit pas que... tu... tu es enceinte ?

La tête qu'il faisait ! On aurait dit que le ciel lui était tombé dessus !

Ça lui donna une idée de ce qu'il allait dire quand il saurait. Elle se leva et se rhabilla, puis se détourna de lui.

-Tu peux t'habiller s'il te plait ?

Elle l'entendit fouiller dans son placard, puis sentit sa main sur son bras.

-Alex, tu es enceinte ? Lui demanda t-il en la tournant vers lui.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Non. Je ne suis pas enceinte... enfin pas en ce moment...

Le soulagement dans son regard ! Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti. N'ayant pas eu les résultats d'analyses, elle n'était pas sûre de ça non plus...

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Assis-toi !

-Non, je peux...

-Assis-toi, s'il te plait...

Il obéit et prit place sur le lit. Alexandra le regarda un moment, puis se lança.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, enfin j'espère, parce que je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça... et toi non plus... mais je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle en voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, j'aurais dû moi aussi prendre mes précautions. Non, ce que j'ai à te dire est vieux de cinq ans. A ce moment là non plus, je n'avais pas fait attention...

Il l'a regarda en penchant la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Puis il écarquilla les yeux et se leva.

-Alexandra, tu ne veux pas dire que...

-Il s'appelle Jonathan et il a un peu plus de quatre ans...

Il resta la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, abasourdit. Il avait un fils ? Elle lui avait caché qu'il avait un fils ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Réussit-il à dire enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Ah oui ? Et tu voulais que je fasse comment ? Tu as un numéro de téléphone ici ? Je ne l'ai su que quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Il était trop tard pour te le dire, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu, d'ailleurs !

-Mais quand on s'est vu pendant nos vacances ! Tu aurais pu à ce moment là !

-Non, je ne savais pas comment tu aurais réagis. Tu avais ta vie et j'avais la mienne, avec mon fils.

-Notre fils ! S'écria John. Mais comment as-tu pu me le cacher ! Et depuis que tu es là, tu aurais pu me le dire aussi !

-Parlons en de ma venue ici ! S'énerva t-elle, je ne savais pas que j'allais venir sur Atlantis, j'étais supposée rester aux Etats-Unis, et rentrer chez moi au bout d'une semaine ! Et c'est à toi que je dois ça ! Tu as bouleversé ma vie il y a cinq ans, et tu recommences !

Alexandra sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, pas devant lui, mais ses nerfs la lâchèrent brusquement. Elle courut vers la porte, mais John l'a rattrapa avant, et la prit dans ses bras. Il la garda serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce qui prit un peu de temps.

-Comment est-il ? Lui demanda t-il après l'avoir un peu forcée à le regarder.

Elle eut un bref sursaut. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ? Est-ce qu'il s'intéressait à lui ?

-Tu veux le voir ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, je crois que oui... tu as une photo ?

-J'ai mieux que ça... viens, suis-moi... Murmura t-elle.

-Où ?

-Viens ! Dit-elle simplement, en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Alex l'emmena vers la salle de jeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra doucement. Héléna les regarda entrer et sourit.

-Je vous laisse... Dit-elle en sortant. Appelez-moi.

-Merci...

John avança dans la pièce, se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici, quand il le vit. Il s'avança vers le petit garçon, couché sur les matelas.

Une couverture était sur lui et il dormait, une peluche dans les bras. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et le regarda, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Son fils. Il regardait son fils...

Mais quand Jonathan bougea et se tourna vers lui, le sourire disparut de son visage. Il était stupéfait.

Il n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il n'était pas son père. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, avec quelques dizaines d'années en moins. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il se releva et s'approcha d'Alex qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle aussi avait le cœur qui battait très vite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

-On ne va pas le laisser dormir ici, il sera mieux dans un vrai lit. Attend moi ici, avec lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche avant de sortir, sous le regard stupéfait d'Alex.

Il avait l'air de l'avoir pris plutôt bien... Héléna était rentrée quand elle avait vu le colonel sortir.

-Alors ? Je m'occupe peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais comment l'a t il pris ?

Alexandra se tourna vers elle et lui dit.

-Bien ! Il ne m'a même pas demandé pourquoi il était ici mais il avait l'air content...

-Je le savais. Le colonel Sheppard adore les enfants. Et ils le lui rendent bien. Je suis contente pour vous. Pour vous deux. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un autre enfant dans la cité. C'est plus gai ! Au fait, vous allez vouloir le prendre avec vous. Il faudra demander au Dr Weir un autre lit...

-Voilà, c'est fait ! Annonça une voix.

Elles se retournèrent. John venait d'entrer.

-C'est fait ? Mais quoi ? Demanda Alex.

-Vous nous excusez ? Dit-il à Héléna avec un sourire.

Et il l'entraina dehors.

-Mais où tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si, mais... attend ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant, tu vas où ?

-A la cantine, manger, et après tu verras...

-Je verrais quoi ?

-Surprise...

oOoOo

A la cantine, il y avait beaucoup de monde, et ils s'installèrent à la table où se trouvaient déjà, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla.

-Bonjour vous deux ! S'exclama gaiement Teyla, alors, vous allez mieux ?

-Bien, je vais très bien ! Annonça John avec un sourire radieux, et vous ?

-Nous ? S'étonna Teyla, mais c'est vous qui étiez malade, pas nous !

-Moi aussi, j'étais malade, et pourtant, personne ne s'en est inquiété autant que pour eux !

-McKay, vous, vous n'avez pas été aussi mal, alors cessez de vous plaindre ! Grogna Ronon.

Puis, ils regardèrent tous le colonel et Alexandra. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Rien n'était moins sûr, d'après la tête qu'il faisait, elle n'avait certainement pas eu le courage de lui dire !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Demanda t-il alors, j'ai quelque chose sur le bout du nez ?

-Non John, dit Teyla, c'est que... on ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ce soir. Carson nous a dit que vous aviez l'ordre de rester dans vos quartiers.

-Oui, mais pour manger, il faut bien qu'on vienne !

-Ah tient ! C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a cinq ans ! S'exclama Alex.

Puis, consciente que toute la tablée la regardait, elle baissa la tête, ennuyée.

-Ecoutez, cette situation est ridicule... Marmonna t-elle en se levant, je vous laisse.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et voulut partir, quand John l'en empêcha en lui prenant la main. Puis il l'attira à lui.

-Reste, s'il te plait. Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à leur dire...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il voulait leur dire ? Il acceptait le fait qu'elle avait, enfin qu'ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble ?

Elle se rassit et attendit, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir commencer. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait menti pendant cinq ans, alors ça devait être à elle de leur annoncer.

-Et bien voilà. Il y a cinq ans, quand je suis venue sur Atlantis, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que moi et... que le colonel Sheppard et moi, avons eu une relation et...

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça...

-Alex et moi avons un enfant... Continua alors John. Un petit garçon, il s'appelle Jonathan et...

-Oui, ça on sait ! Coupa Rodney, et alors ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire ?

John et Alex regardèrent alors leurs amis. Ils avaient tous le sourire. Même Rodney.

-Vous savez ? S'étonna Alex.

-Oui, nous l'avons vu quand il est arrivé sur Atlantis. Et franchement, vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous dire que Sheppard est son père ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Renchérit Teyla. C'est un John Sheppard miniature !

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve ! Un autre Sheppard sur Atlantis ! C'est ma mort que vous voulez ? S'exclama McKay qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce fait.

-Dites donc, Rodney, faites attention à ce que vous dites. C'est de mon fils que vous parlez ! S'exclamèrent ensemble John et Alex, avant de se regarder, abasourdit.

Ils avaient dit la même chose et en même temps. Teyla éclata de rire.

-Et bien ! Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir l'instinct maternel ! Asséna t-elle en regardant Alex, et paternel, finit-elle en regardant John.

-Vous le savez depuis quand ? Demanda John à ses amis.

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé. Vous étiez plutôt mal en point, et Elisabeth a reçu un appel du SGC et... Commença Teyla.

-Elisabeth le sait ?

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Elle aussi était là quand il a passé la porte et croyez-moi, elle a été aussi surprise que nous !

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans son bureau, je suppos... Répondit Rodney.

-Je crois que je vais aller la voir... Dit John en se levant.

-Je t'accompagne ! Rajouta Alexandra. Après tout, je suis aussi responsable de ses problèmes avec le SGC.

Ils quittèrent la cantine, laissant les autres.

-Vous croyez qu'elle va dire quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

-Que voulez-vous qu'elle dise ? Répondit Teyla.

-J'en sais rien moi... qu'il n'est plus responsable de la cité... qu'il devra quitter Atlantis... en tout cas, j'espère qu'il va rester...

-Ah oui ? Je pensais que vous ne l'appréciez pas pourtant, qu'il vous énervait parce qu'il ne comprenait jamais rien ! S'esclaffa Ronon.

-Oui, peut-être, mais je le préfère à Caldwell ! Et c'est ce qui nous pend au nez si jamais Sheppard ne fait plus partie d'Atlantis !

-Ouais, ça serait terrible !

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, méditant sur la dernière remarque de Ronon. En effet, si Caldwell prenait le commandement d'Atlantis, se serait vraiment terrible...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth, je peux vous parler ?

-Sheppard ! Je vous croyais en train de vous reposer ! Alexandra ? Dit-elle en découvrant la jeune femme derrière lui, que faites-vous ici?

-La même chose que lui, je viens vous parler. En fait, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps...

-Prenez place. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Et bien vous savez, puisque vous l'avez vu... Commença Alex.

-J'ai vu qui ?

Elisabeth ne savait pas comment réagir. Avait-elle mis le "père" au courant ? Ou préférait-elle le faire avec quelqu'un à ses côtés ?

-Jonathan... Continua John.

Elle baissa la tête, soulagée, puis la releva. Il savait.

-Et alors ? Demanda t-elle.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise à part, félicitations ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

John et Alex se regardèrent, soulagés eux aussi, elle ne leur en voulait pas.

-Une chose, cependant... comment allez-vous faire ? Continua t-elle.

-Faire quoi ? Demanda John.

-Vous allez continuer comme avant ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda John.

Elisabeth soupira. Il était génial en meneur d'homme, génial quand il fallait prendre des décisions importantes concernant ses hommes et la sécurité de la cité.

Mais complètement nul en ce qui concernait sa vie. Elle regarda Alex, qui avait un petit sourire. Elle, elle avait compris de quoi parlait la dirigeante.

-Laissez tomber, Dr Weir, je vais faire avec...

-Avec quoi ? Insista le militaire. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-De rien... Soupira Alex en se levant. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée... mais avant, tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plait, j'aimerai parler au Dr Weir en privé... Demanda t-elle à John.

Il la regarda, intrigué, puis les laissa seules.

-Dr Weir, j'aimerai savoir quand je dois partir d'ici. Je sais que normalement, j'aurais dû quitter la cité il y a deux jours, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas...

-Je n'ai reçu aucune directive à ce sujet, donc vous pouvez rester le temps qu'il vous plaira. Si vous le voulez, bien sûr !

Alexandra réfléchit. Elle avait vraiment envie de rester. Son fils était avec elle, et John l'avait accepté. La sortie qu'elle avait prévue au parc avec son fils était dans deux jours, elle pouvait au moins lui permettre de profiter de lui pendant ce temps là...

-Merci Dr Weir. Bon, je vous laisse... ah non, j'ai une autre chose à vous demander. Je voudrais que mon fils puisse être avec moi, dans ma chambre. Est-il possible d'avoir un autre lit ?

Elisabeth parut surprise. Il ne lui avait pas dit ?

-Mais... c'est déjà fait... Sheppard est venu tout à l'heure et me l'a demandé...

-Ah bon ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé pourtant... ah, c'est ça !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. En fait, si, il en avait parlé, mais sans le dire vraiment. Quand il l'avait laissé à la salle de jeux, il avait dit qu'il fallait que le petit garçon dorme dans un vrai lit. Il s'en était donc occupé.

-A demain Dr Weir. Bonne nuit. Désolée de vous donner autant de rapport à faire.

-C'est rien. Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je suis contente pour vous deux !

Alex la quitta, laissant Elisabeth songeuse. Elle avait beaucoup de chance cette jeune femme, d'avoir un petit garçon comme le sien. Elle l'enviait et elle se mit à soupirer. Mais elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait, et même si l'homme qu'elle aimait sur Terre l'avait quitté pour cause "d'éloignement", elle ne regrettait rien...

oOoOo

Alex rentra dans la salle de jeux. Vide. Elle en fit le tour très vite, paniquée. Où était passé Jonathan ? Où était son fils ? La cité était immense, et si il s'était perdu ? Elle sortit en courant et fonça vers la chambre de John. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle ne prit même pas le temps de frapper et entra. Vide aussi ! Mais où était-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, car elle n'avait pas récupéré son oreillette qui était restée à l'infirmerie, alors elle s'y dirigea rapidement.

-Dr Beckett ? Doc ? Vous êtes là ? S'écria t-elle paniquée.

-Non, il est déjà rentré chez lui ! Répondit l'infirmière de garde.

-Bonsoir, je suis Alexandra Legrand et...

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, bonsoir mademoiselle, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Alex pensa tout à coup à la prise de sang et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle allait savoir si...

-Euh... oui... vous n'auriez pas les résultats d'analyses que le docteur Carson a fait ?

-Des analyses pour quoi ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Euh, c'est personnel... Rétorqua Alexandra en regardant ses chaussures.

-Mademoiselle, je suis aussi tenue au secret professionnel, vous savez !

-C'est pour savoir si... enfin si il y a une possibilité que je...

Elle poussa un énorme soupir et finit par dire.

-Est-ce que je suis enceinte ou pas !

L'infirmière la regarda attentivement. Pourvu qu'elle ne lui annonce pas de mauvaises nouvelles... Vu la tête de la jeune femme en face d'elle, elle espérait que se soit négatif...

-Votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

-Alexandra Legrand.

-Oh, vous êtes la jeune française ?

-Oui, vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Et aussi de votre petit garçon. Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe, j'espère que c'est ce que vous souhaitez...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Juste un truc avant que je vous fiche la paix !  
Je pars dimanche et pour une semaine !  
Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas aussi vite que d'habitude à vos reviews, mais promis, dès que je rentre, je le fais !

En attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	23. Chapter 23

Bon, alors comme j'étais partie en vacances et que je ne suis rentrée que vendredi matin à 2h30 du mat', vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas posté la suite avant maintenant...

Et pour vous éviter d'attendre encore, place aux RAR's !

Merci **Lisa** ! Rah lalala... je suis si prévisible que ça ? Mais bon, comme je suis légèrement sadique sur les bords, (et un peu au milieu aussi, d'ailleurs^^), je ne dirais rien ! Na ! Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour mes autres histoires, tu iras y faire un tour quand tu le voudras ! Après tout, elles sont là, et elles vont y rester un bout de temps ! Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite ! Bizzz

Merci **SFgirl** ! Mais que de questions ! Mais tu n'auras pas de réponse directe de ma part ! lol ! Sinon, plus de suspense, et ça, pas question que je laisse passer ça ! Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture pour la suite, je suis sûre que tu finiras par avoir les réponses aux questions que tu te poses ! Bizzz

Voilà ! J'espère que ceux qui sont enregistrés ont bien reçu ma réponse !

Maintenant, place à la lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 23**

Alex pris l'enveloppe très vite. Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait.

Trop tard pour regretter, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit le papier et le déplia. Elle ferma les yeux un instant en soupirant, puis les baissa et se mit à lire en silence.

Quand elle eut fini, elle le replia et le remit dans l'enveloppe.

-Alors ? Bonne ou mauvaise ?

-Et bien ça dépend... c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais en même temps j'aurais presque espéré le contraire... merci... Dit-elle enfin.

Et elle sortit. Contente, et en même temps un peu triste. Elle n'était pas enceinte. Elle se mit à sourire, c'est bête mais elle aurait presque voulu l'être. Un autre enfant de lui. Pourquoi pas une petite fille ?

-Bon, et bien comme ça, je ne lui ferais pas le même coup qu'il y a cinq ans ! Se dit-elle. Et zut, j'ai encore oublié !

Elle fit demi-tour et rentra de nouveau.

-Excusez-moi ! Je n'ai pas repris mon oreillette avant de partir cet après midi, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

-Si, elle est là, avec celle du colonel Sheppard, d'ailleurs. Vous la voulez ?

-Oui, et je vais lui donner la sienne, si j'ai le droit bien sûr !

-Pas de problème, ce n'est pas un appareil secret. Vous pouvez ! Tenez, la voilà.

-Merci. Au fait, vous savez où il se trouve ?

-Non, pas depuis que vous avez quitté l'infirmerie.

-Bon tant pis. Je vais me débrouiller seule... Murmura t-elle.

Raté ! Lui non plus n'avait pas son oreillette. Ça allait sérieusement lui compliquer ses recherches...

oOoOo

John avait installé le plus confortablement possible son fils dans le lit. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on en installe un dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Ça lui paraissait normal qu'elle veuille l'avoir à ses côtés. Lui aussi le voulait ses côtés, ainsi que sa mère. Mais elle, s'était dans son lit à lui qu'il la voulait. Et maintenant, il était là, à regarder son fils dormir. Assit sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il le trouvait magnifique. Mais avec une mère comme Alex, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du petit bonhomme couché devant lui, qu'il n'entendit pas le glissement de la porte. Alex s'approcha doucement des deux hommes de sa vie, et les regarda, émue. Elle adorait son fils, et était amoureuse du père. Quand elle quitterait la cité, la séparation serait dure, très dure... Mais pour l'instant, il fallait profiter du temps qu'il lui restait. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du militaire qui sursauta légèrement.

-Alex ? Murmura t-il, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Non, je viens juste de rentrer. Et toi ?

-Depuis que je suis sorti du bureau d'Elisabeth. Je ne voulais pas qu'il dorme seul, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors je l'ai emmené ici. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Alex rit doucement.

-Tu me demande si ça me dérange d'avoir mon fils avec moi ? Mais non, par contre, je me suis inquiétée comme une folle, quand je ne l'ai pas vu dans la salle de jeux. Tu aurais dû m'attendre... à ce propos, tiens... Dit-elle en lui tendant son oreillette.

-Merci, mais ça aurait pu attendre demain...

Il leva la main et la posa sur celle de la jeune femme, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

-Il est magnifique... Murmura t-il.

-Je trouve aussi... il te ressemble, tu sais ?

-Oui, ça c'est sûr ! Si je l'avais croisé dans un couloir, j'aurais pu me croire dans une autre dimension. Moi, en plus petit. Ça fait tout drôle...

Il se leva et la regarda.

-Alex, reste avec moi sur Atlantis. Restez ici, tous les deux...

-John, tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai une vie sur Terre, une famille, des parents...

-Et moi, j'ai un fils que je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir grandir... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir. Et j'aurais dû faire attention, j'ai vraiment été irresponsable...

-Non ! S'écria Alexandra, Jonathan est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, alors ne dit pas ça ! C'est vrai que ça à été très dur, mais j'y suis arrivée.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, suivit de pleurs. Alex se précipita vers son fils.

Il avait le sommeil agité, et elle lui prit la main, en caressant sa joue de l'autre. Elle s'était mise à genoux et murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille du petit garçon, qui avait du mal à se calmer malgré tout.

-Il doit faire un cauchemar... Dit doucement John en se mettant à côté d'elle.

-Oui, ça lui arrive parfois, mais j'arrive à le calmer d'habitude...

Jonathan gémissait toujours et les pleurs s'intensifièrent. Il sanglotait maintenant. John se leva, repoussa la couverture et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit en le berçant doucement. Jonathan nicha sa tête dans le cou de son père, et petit à petit, cessa de renifler.

La main de John caressait doucement le dos de l'enfant, et son regard était très tendre. Alex les regarda, émue jusqu'au fond de son être. Elle devait rentrer sur Terre, mais pour cela, elle allait devoir les séparer... Ça lui brisait le cœur...

-John, je crois que ça va aller maintenant. Tu peux le laisser...

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Il va dormir jusqu'à demain. Et je crois que je vais en faire autant.

-Moi aussi... Dit-il en reposant le petit doucement.

Maintenant, la question cruciale…

-Alex, j'aimerai rester cette nuit. Avec toi... avec vous deux. Laisse-moi profiter de notre fils, et de sa mère... Murmura t-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle.

-John, il sera à côté de nous… et je ne voudrais pas le perturber plus, laisse-moi le temps de lui expliquer. Demain, je lui dirais demain.

Il soupira.

-D'accord, alors à demain… bonne nuit…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement avant de se tourner vers le lit où dormait son fils. Il s'en approcha, s'agenouilla et passa la main doucement sur sa tête. Le petit soupira et se retourna.

-Bonne nuit… à demain... Chuchota John en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis il se leva et quitta la chambre...

oOoOo

-Maman ! Tu es là ! Maman !

Alex eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle reçut de plein fouet un petit bulldozer sur elle.

-Jonathan ! Fait attention ! S'exclama t-elle en se réveillant brusquement.

-Maman… Murmura t-il encore en se collant à elle, je veux un bisou !

Elle se retourna sans rien faire. Il sauta sur elle, alors elle l'attrapa et le mit sur le dos, en le chatouillant.

C'était une sorte de rituel du week-end, c'était le seul jour où il avait le droit de faire ça. Un câlin avec sa mère. De toute façon, la semaine, ce n'était pas possible, elle se levait tôt pour aller travailler, et le réveillait au dernier moment, alors le week-end, c'était relâche ! Et ils en profitaient… Il hurlait de rire, et elle adorait l'entendre. C'était si bon, si naturel, un rire d'enfant.

-Jonathan... Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, assis toi là... écoute, il y a quelqu'un ici, que tu n'as jamais vu... et que tu vas connaître. Ton papa...

-Mon papa ? Qui c'est ?

-Tu le verras tout à l'heure, il s'appelle John.

-Oh ! Presque comme moi !

-Oui, presque comme toi... on va s'habiller, et je t'emmène prendre un petit déjeuner.

-D'accord ! J'ai faim !

-Allez zou ! On s'habille !

oOoOo

Il tenait sagement la main de sa mère, quand trois petites tornades passèrent tout près d'eux, en les bousculant un peu.

-Hey, faites attention les enfants ! S'exclama Alex, un peu amusée.

En l'entendant parler, les trois enfants s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers eux.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Kevin.

Jonathan leva la tête vers sa mère d'un air suppliant, il avait beau avoir faim, la perspective de pouvoir jouer avec des enfants de son âge était plus forte.

-Maman, je peux ?

Il jonglait entre les deux langues avec une facilité qui déconcerta Alex. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui faire profiter du fait qu'il parlait anglais et français, et là, elle voyait qu'il le faisait sans problème. Et il comprenait tout le monde, malgré les différents accents des Atlantes, car il y avait douze pays représentés dans la cité. Elle le regarda, les bras croisés, puis demanda aux enfants.

-Et je peux savoir où vous allez ?

-A la cantine, prendre notre petit déjeuner ! Répondit Morgane, sinon, papa va nous faire des piqures de vitamines, et ça, on veut pas !

-Ouais, ça on veut pas ! Renchérit Jenna.

-Il vous l'a déjà fait ? Demanda Alex.

-Non, et c'est pour ça qu'on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ! Dit enfin Kevin, sinon, maman va nous gronder aussi, et elle peut faire peur quand elle est habillée en soldat avec son grand pistolet ! Il peut venir avec nous ?

-Oui, il peut y aller, mais tu restes avec eux ! Dit-elle en regardant Jonathan, toi, tu ne connais pas la cité !

-Oui, maman, c'est promis. A tout à l'heure !

Et ils partirent tous les quatre en courant dans les couloirs. Le personnel de la cité avait pris l'habitude de les voir débouler, alors ils faisaient tous très attention à tenir les objets fragiles plutôt en hauteur ! Surtout dans les croisements... C'est donc seule qu'elle fit son entrée à la cantine, les enfants s'étant installés à l'écart, dans une pièce qui leur était réservée, où ils pouvaient à loisirs, jouer ou manger. Ils étaient vraiment comme des coqs en pâtes, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour eux, car ils étaient vraiment gentils et ne profitaient pas trop de leur statut de Premier Atlantes.

-Alexandra ! Vous venez à notre table ?

-Bonjour Teyla ! Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Ça nous fera plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Salut tout le monde !

Alex se retourna, le docteur venait d'arriver lui aussi. Ronon regardait Alex de travers. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu cacher à un homme qu'il était père. Puis Carson et Alex prirent place. John la regarda s'asseoir, une drôle d'impression dans le regard.

Rodney ne dit rien, il était occupé à manger sa gelée bleue, celle qui préférait, tout en tapotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

-Bonjour Alex... Dit-il simplement. Bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça peut aller, et vous ?

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Bon, et bien puisque les civilités ont été dites, on pourrait peut-être aller travailler ? On a déjà perdu quatre jours ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous, vous ne changerez jamais ! Je peux espérer prendre un petit déjeuner ou pas ? Demanda Alex en posant ses deux mains sur la table devant lui.

Il leva la tête, enfin, et s'aperçut de sa position.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi...

Alex chercha ses mots, ne voulant pas être désobligeante de bon matin.

-Vous êtes trop vindicatif ! Dit-elle en français, gentil mais vindicatif ! Et avec Katie, comment ça va ? Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il n'y avait que la dernière partie de sa phrase qu'elle avait dite en anglais, ce qui fait qu'il avait rougi en l'entendant.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop chou quand vous rougissez docteur McKay...

Tomate, c'était la couleur du visage de Rodney...

-Dites-moi doc, vous avez votre trousse de secours sur vous ? Parce qu'il va nous faire une syncope, si il continu...

-Ne dites pas ce mot ! S'écria Rodney, ça fait trop... enfin très...

-Très quoi ? Insista Alex, trop efféminé ? Il n'y a que les femmes qui font des syncopes ? Demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

Toutes les personnes à table écoutaient l'échange entre eux, et toutes se retenaient à grand peine de rire, sauf McKay...

-Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter si vous me laisser respirer !

-Mais il y a de l'air partout !

-Vous êtes indécrottable ! C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes né comme ça, ou vous avez pris des cours ?

Il regarda les autres, cherchant un peu d'aide, et finit par dire.

-Ok, je vous laisse votre matinée. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! Au fait, vous êtes venue seule ? Il est où ?

-Qui ?

-Votre fils ! De qui croyez-vous que je parle ?

-Et bien, je n'en sais rien, il doit être dans le coin...

-Tu ne sais pas où il est ? S'exclama John en se redressant.

-Waouh ! Et bien dites donc papa, il a intérêt à filer doux votre fils !

John se tourna vers Rodney. "Papa". Il l'avait appelé papa. Bizarre... Ça faisait tout bizarre. Il le savait, mais c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Et ça lui plaisait.

-Regardez-le ! Il sourit tout seul maintenant ! Se moqua Rodney.

-Rodney, arrêtez de l'embêter !

-Teyla, je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est Rodney... Dit John fataliste. Alors, tu ne sais pas où il est ? Demanda t-il à Alex.

-Si, bien sûr ! Il est à la cantine... quelque part avec Morgane, Kevin et Jenna. Ils prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ça lui fait du bien d'être avec des enfants, et je lui ai dit de rester avec eux.

-Ah bon ! Alors ils sont au coin ! Dit Teyla.

-Au coin ?

-Oui, c'est la pièce qui leur est réservé. Comme elle est dans un coin, on l'a appelé comme ça ! Expliqua Carson.

-Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

Ronon avait lancé sa phrase, et le silence se fit. Alex le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne silla pas. Il voulait comprendre. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'on puisse cacher une chose pareille à une personne. A qui que se soit.

-Ronon ! S'exclama John.

-Je ne comprends pas, et vous, vous ne voulez pas savoir ? Dit-il en regardant le militaire.

-Je vais vous dire pourquoi, s'expliqua Alex, quand je l'ai appris, j'étais déjà rentrée sur Terre, et je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Atlantis est un projet dont la France ne fait pas partie, et je n'avais donc aucun moyen de lui faire savoir. Maintenant, John est au courant, et vous croyez que c'est mieux ? Je vais partir dans quelques jours, et Jonathan part avec moi.

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas ?

Alexandra regarda Teyla. Il n'y avait pas de malice dans sa question, elle se renseignait, tout simplement.

-J'ai une famille sur Terre, et Jonathan ne comprendrait pas. Il est encore trop petit...

-Vous savez, les enfants comprennent mieux que l'on ne se l'imagine. Si vous lui expliquez, il comprendra…

-A quand le mariage ?

Alexandra regarda Rodney. Il avait l'art et la manière de mettre les pieds dans le plat ! John regarda Alex discrètement. Il n'y avait pas songé, enfin pas jusqu'à présent. Vivre avec elle, pourquoi pas, mais le mariage! Après tout, pourquoi pas...

-Alors ? Insista Rodney, vous avez l'intention de rester comme ça ? Chacun de votre côté ?

-Maman ! S'écrièrent Jenna et Jonathan en même temps.

Ils avaient fini de déjeuner, et s'étaient précipités vers leurs parents. Soulageant ainsi John et Alex, qui n'avaient plus besoin de répondre.

-Elle est où maman ? Demanda Kevin à son père.

-Demande au colonel Sheppard, il pourra peut-être te le dire.

-Tonton John, elle est partie où maman ? Demanda alors Morgane.

John ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son fils qui était en train de grimper sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Tonton ! Tu réponds ?

-Hein ? Euh, quoi ?

-Elle est où maman ?

-Je crois qu'elle est en train de se préparer pour partir avec le major Lorne. Ils reviendront pour manger, à midi.

-Papa, on peut aller lui dire au revoir ?

-Bien sûr ! Dit Carson, et ne courez pas dans les couloirs !

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas écouté et étaient déjà partit en quatrième vitesse.

-Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ? Demanda soudain Jonathan en regardant John.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ?

En attendant, passez tous un excellent week-end !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	24. Chapter 24

Désolée pour le retard, mais hier, j'étais plongée à fond dans la déclaration d'impôts^^  
J'ai pris le temps de poster une nouvelle fic, mais après, j'étais tellement naze que j'ai oublié la suite de celle-ci...  
Pardon...

Pas de RAR's aujourd'hui, tout le monde était enregistré !  
J'espère que vous avez bien reçu mes répondre à vos reviews par contre...  
Si par hasard j'en ai oublié, je m'en excuse...

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 24**

La petite voix de Jonathan fit taire tout le monde. Et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, puis vers John.

-Jonathan, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on parle !

-Bon, on va vous laisser… Commença Teyla.

-Non, vous pouvez rester, il n'y a pas de problème ! Jonathan, c'est le colonel John Sheppard... Continua Alexandra.

-C'est toi mon papa ? Dit alors Jonathan en français.

Le militaire leva la tête et Alexandra lui sourit.

-Euh... Alex ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Il était un peu paniqué. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, enfin, la première fois que son fils le voyait, et il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter.

-Alors, John, vous allez répondre ou pas ? Demanda Teyla avec un sourire.

-C'est toi mon papa ? Redemanda Jonathan en anglais cette fois.

Il avait compris la phrase de Teyla et cela étonna Ronon et Rodney. Il était parfaitement bilingue. A son âge, c'était plutôt étonnant, mais Alex avait tenu à lui parler dans la langue natale de son père. De plus, ça lui faciliterait la vie de savoir parler l'anglais, étant donné que c'était une langue parlée dans presque tous les pays...

Tous les autres continuaient de regarder le militaire avec le sourire. Il n'allait quand même pas dire non ! Il ne pouvait pas dire non, ça aurait été ridicule !

-Oui... Répondit enfin John.

Jonathan descendit alors des genoux de sa mère pour grimper sur ceux de son père.

-Maman, je peux avoir un verre de lait ?

Toute la tablée resta bouche bée. Il était vraiment à son aise, le petit dernier ! Par contre, Alex ne savait plus où se mettre. Son fils ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça auparavant !

-Jonathan ! C'est comme ça qu'on demande quelque chose ?

-S'il te plait maman ! Dis, tu pourras m'emmener voir Kevin, tout à l'heure ? Continua t-il en se tournant vers John.

-Jonathan ! S'exclama Alex gênée.

-Mais maman, j'aime bien jouer avec lui ! Il dit qu'il préfère jouer avec moi plutôt qu'avec les filles, et moi aussi !

-Et bien, il ne tient pas de son père pour ça, lui ! S'esclaffa Rodney.

John le regarda de travers et Teyla éclata de rire. Carson était plutôt amusé, tout comme Ronon. Ce petit bonhomme ne se laisserait pas démonter facilement ! Ça promettait...

-Oui, je vais t'y emmener dès que tu auras fini ton verre.

Jonathan se tourna vers lui et se redressa pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue. John en fut tout ému, et lui rendit son baiser. Ça lui était venu naturellement, même si il ne le connaissait pas. Il aimait les enfants, et celui là, c'était le sien. Il regarda Alexandra et se dit qu'ils formeraient une belle famille, tous les trois...

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit dans son oreillette.

_/ Colonel ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? /_

-J'arrive.

-A qui tu dis ça ? Demanda Jonathan.

-Tiens, parle... Répondit simplement John en enlevant l'appareil de son oreille et en la mettant sur celle de son fils.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda alors le petit garçon.

_/ C'est le Dr Weir, qui est-ce ? /_

-Je m'appelle Jonathan... mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_/ Tu peux me passer le colonel Sheppard, s'il te plait ? /_

-Tiens papa, c'est pour toi.

Il était très à l'aise avec son père, comme si il l'avait toujours connu. Ce qui sidéra toutes les personnes autour de lui... Y compris Alex, qui n'en revenait pas de l'aplomb avec lequel il s'adressait à lui !

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci.

_/ Vous pouvez venir ? /_

-Maintenant ?

_/ Oui ! /_

-D'accord... tu restes avec ta mère ? Dit-il en regardant Jonathan.

-Mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmènerais voir Kevin !

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, bon, on y va ?

Puis il se tourna vers Alexandra.

-On se voit tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, ou alors ce soir, quand on aura fini avec le labo... Répondit Rodney à sa place, tout en se levant.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Soupira t-elle. Mais si tu veux, j'emmène Jonathan et...

-Non, j'ai dit que j'irais, alors j'y vais ! Tu viens ? Dit John en tendant la main.

-Jenna, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda t-il à la petite fille, après avoir serré les doigts de John.

-Maman, je peux ?

-Oui, ma puce, vas-y ! Dit Teyla en embrassant sa fille, à ce soir ! Faites attention John, vous avez la responsabilité de deux enfants aujourd'hui ! Continua t-elle en souriant.

-Mais je fais toujours attention ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

Et il partit, avec une petite main dans chacune des siennes.

-Bon, on y va nous aussi ? Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite vous le retrouverez !

-Oui, Rodney, je vous suis...

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront bien... Héléna est très gentille et s'en occupe très bien !

-Ce n'est pas pour mon fils que je m'inquiète, c'est plutôt pour le père... Murmura t-elle.

Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'elle se demandait comment faire pour que quand ils repartiraient, ce soit le moins douloureux possible pour lui.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? Demanda t-elle à Rodney.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama celui-ci en fermant son portable et en quittant la salle.

Alexandra secoua la tête en la baissant, puis regarda Teyla.

-Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter tous les jours !

-Comme vous dites, on fait avec ! Allez, bon courage.

-Merci, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, à tout à l'heure, peut-être... au fait, si je ne peux pas me libérer, comment ça se passe pour le repas de midi ? S'inquiéta Alexandra.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Héléna s'occupe de tout, et les enfants l'adorent. Aujourd'hui, elle a prévu une chasse au trésor, alors ça va les occuper pour la journée !

-Bon, je vois que je peux y aller en toute confiance... Répondit-elle, inquiète malgré tout.

-Oui, sans problème. Allez ! S'exclama Teyla, allez rejoindre Rodney, sinon il va vous le faire regretter !

Elle lui sourit et partit en courant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus de soucis en tête...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ? Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda John en s'asseyant comme d'habitude sur le coin du bureau.

-Colonel Sheppard...

-Oh la la, je n'aime pas ça... pas ça du tout...

-Quoi donc ?

-Quand vous commencez votre phrase par colonel Sheppard. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise...

Ce genre de réplique était typique du militaire. Il avait des expressions qui ressemblaient à celle d'un gamin. Et la plupart du temps, ça la faisait sourire, parfois même rire.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-D'Alexandra et de votre fils.

John se leva et fit quelques pas. Il n'en savait rien, il n'y avait pas encore pensé. Si, il y avait pensé en fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que Elle, elle en penserait...

-Et bien, j'avoue ne pas trop y avoir pensé... Répondit-il quand même en lui tournant le dos.

-John, ne me mentez pas. Je suis sûre du contraire. Regardez-moi... regardez-moi ! Insista t-elle.

Il se retourna alors.

-Vous savez ce que vous voulez ! Et depuis longtemps, j'en suis sûre. Alors sachez, que quelle que soit votre décision, je la prendrais en considération.

-Je les veux auprès de moi ! Lâcha t-il d'un coup, tous les deux.

-Je m'en doutais... Répliqua Elisabeth en souriant. A vrai dire, si vous n'aviez pas répondu ça, je vous aurais traité de menteur !

Il avait souri en l'écoutant. C'était une diplomate, et elle était douée. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il le sache lui-même.

-Et qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous ! Croyez-vous que se sera possible ? Je veux dire, qu'on vive ensemble, tous les trois, sur Atlantis...

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas assez votre amie, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler, c'est à elle... si vous voulez vivre ici, il faudra d'abord en parler au SGC. Voir avec le gouvernement français, c'est tout un tas de démarches en perspective, mais si vous le désirez vraiment, je vous soutiendrais. Maintenant, décidez-vous, et vite. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aura la patience d'attendre. De vous attendre... encore.

Il la regarda encore sans rien dire. Il fallait prendre une décision. Et vite, elle avait raison.

Oui, mais laquelle ?

Il marchait de long en large, sous le regard de la dirigeante. Il n'y avait pas que lui en cause, il n'était plus tout seul. Il avait un enfant, qu'il commençait à peine à connaitre, mais qu'il aimait. Ça, il en était sûr, car à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, son cœur se serrait. Et ça lui faisait la même chose quand il pensait à sa mère. Il l'aimait. Alors pourquoi il hésitait ?

Tout simplement, parce que c'était un engagement pour la vie...

Oui, il connaissait la réponse, mais il avait dû mal à l'admettre. Même si c'était la seule qui lui convenait...

Il quitta le bureau d'Elisabeth avec le sourire, sans rien dire, puis, arrivé devant l'escalier, il fit demi-tour et retourna la voir.

-Je veux qu'elle vive avec moi. Et mon fils aussi. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, John, je suis d'accord. Allez lui dire... et félicitations ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'il courrait presque.

oOoOo

-Dites donc, je m'ennuie là. Vous êtes sûr que vous avez besoin de moi ? Se plaignit Alex tout à coup.

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui...

-Vraiment ?

Rodney se tourna vers elle, légèrement agacé.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous ! Mais comme je ne sais pas quand, vous restez là !

Elle se leva du tabouret sur lequel elle s'était assise, et s'approcha de la console sur laquelle travaillait McKay.

-Et à quoi ça sert ?

Le scientifique poussa un soupir, et se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien. Et si vous me dérangez tout le temps, je ne suis pas prêt de le savoir !

-Bon d'accord, je me tais.

Elle retourna sur son tabouret et balança ses jambes dans le vide, tout en fredonnant une chanson.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez !

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-De faire ça !

-Ça quoi ?

-De chanter !

-Mais je ne chante pas, je fredonne !

-Alors arrêtez de fredonner !

Zelenka, toujours devant son écran, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Alexandra avait remarqué sa réaction et sourit aussi. Elle l'aimait bien, et il lui rendait bien. Il était toujours gentil avec elle. Pas comme Rodney. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il était méchant, il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais il croyait que tout le monde devait l'écouter comme si il était Dieu en personne.

-Rodney ?

-Quoi !

-Vous pensez en avoir encore pour longtemps ?

-J'en sais rien ! S'énerva t-il alors. Vous pouvez pas vous taire deux minutes ? Je n'y arriverais jamais ! Ces français, ils sont vraiment pénibles !

-Parce que vous vous croyez mieux, peut-être ? Rétorqua une voix grave.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais qui c'est encore ?

Il se retourna d'un coup et se trouva nez à nez, ou presque, avec John.

-Ah bah ça, c'est la meilleure, il ne manquait plus que vous ! S'exclama t-il, vous avez vraiment décidé de me casser les pieds aujourd'hui !

-Hey, calmez-vous ! Je viens juste d'arriver. Si vous avez les nerfs, il faudrait peut-être sortir le nez de votre labo et aller faire un tour ! Peut-être du côté de la pépinière ? Dit John avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis il s'approcha d'Alexandra et lui prit les mains. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul, mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Fit Rodney avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Non... Répondit John après avoir lâché la jeune femme, pourquoi, ça vous embête ?

-Un peu, oui. Je trouve ça indécent !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'indécent dans le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un ? S'étonna t-il en regardant Alex.

-Rien ! Mais pas comme vous le faites !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de faire ?

-On dirait que vous voulez l'emmener dans votre...

Il s'arrêta, gêné. Il avait failli dire "dans votre lit"...

-Je veux l'emmener où ? Demanda le militaire, les bras croisés.

-John ! Arrête de l'embêter avec ça ! Il doit être un peu jaloux...

-Jaloux ? S'écria Rodney d'une voix suraigüe, mais ça ne va pas ?

-Oh allez Rodney, ne dites pas le contraire ! Vous l'aimez bien ! Intervint Zelenka.

-Mais pas du tout ! D'abord, elle n'est pas mon genre, moi je préfère les femmes un peu moins délurées.

-Comme Katie ? Demanda Alexandra.

-Oui, tout à fait !

Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se détourna des autres et se pencha sur son portable. Alexandra s'approcha de lui, et lui parla doucement.

-Vous savez, Rodney, elle est très gentille et je crois qu'elle aussi ressent quelque chose pour vous. Alors pourquoi vous hésitez ? Faites le premier pas, c'est peut-être le plus dur, mais vous verrez, après, ça viendra tout seul. Vous l'aimez ?

Rodney se redressa et la regarda.

-Je... je n'en sais rien... je crois bien que... je sais pas ! Oui, peut-être... je l'aime bien...

-Waouh ! Vous avez l'intention de l'approcher comme ça ? Vous devriez vous mettre devant un miroir et vous entraîner avant... mais faites vite, je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle attend depuis quoi... quatre... cinq ans ? Je ne connais personne qui attendrait aussi longtemps...

_Si, moi !_ Se dit John.

Il avait écouté patiemment ce qu'elle avait dit au scientifique et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse partir. Sinon, il le regretterait toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Maintenant., tant qu'il en avait le courage...

-Alexandra, j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Rodney et Zelenka, surprit par le ton qu'avait employé le militaire, le regardèrent bizarrement.

-Vous êtes malade Sheppard ? Demanda Rodney.

-Non... Alex, tu viens ? Je voudrais te parler... en privé... Insista t-il en lui prenant la main doucement.

-Et bien c'est ça ! Allez-y ! Et si j'ai besoin d'elle, comment je fais ?

-Vous attendrez ! Ce n'est pas si urgent que ça ! Ce labo a attendu dix mille ans, quelques jours de plus ne feront pas la différence ! Rétorqua John en sortant.

Il tenait toujours Alex par la main et l'entraîna dehors avec lui.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Sans répondre, il l'emmena vers ses quartiers. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur.

-Mais pourquoi on va chez toi ? John ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

_Vas-y, c'est le moment ou jamais_... Se dit-il.

-Alex... tu sais que je tiens à toi... beaucoup... et à notre fils aussi, même si je ne le connais que depuis peu de temps. Jonathan est un petit garçon merveilleux, tu l'as très bien élevé, et je crois que je me suis fais à l'idée d'être son père. En fait, j'aime être son père, et je veux participer autant que possible à son éducation. Ça fait un bout de temps que ça me trotte dans la tête et plus j'y pense... mais j'aimerai savoir une chose, avant de continuer...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et se lança.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

_Aie ! Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre ? Que je l'aime ? Que je suis complètement amoureuse de lui ? Mais ça ne marchera jamais entre nous... _

-Alors ? Lui redemanda t-il en voyant qu'elle le regardait aussi, les yeux grands ouverts et sans rien dire.

-Et bien, euh... à vrai dire...

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il se lança.

-Alexandra, je t'aime...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite, l'oubli est réparé !

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz,

_Et merci de me lire..._


	25. Chapter 25

Vendredi me voilààààà !

Et comme il fait horriblement chaud, je n'ai pas trop envie de squatter un ordi qui ronfle et me donne chaud^^  
Je vous fais donc grâce de mon blabla habituel, passez donc tout de suite à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 25**

_Oh bon sang, pas ça ! _

-John... tu sais que rien n'est possible entre nous et...

-Et quoi ? Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une chose. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question ! Et la réponse est aussi facile, c'est oui, ou c'est non ! Alors ? Demanda t-il en espérant que ce serait oui.

-John ! Ce n'est pas si simple ! S'énerva t-elle alors.

Il ne comprenait donc rien ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner une réponse sans avoir réfléchi à la situation d'abord. Elle devait penser aussi à son fils.

-C'est très simple au contraire... oui ou non ! Insista t-il.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle en criant presque.

Elle se mit la main devant la bouche aussitôt après l'avoir dit, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait réussi. Il savait que si il insistait, elle allait forcément s'énerver, et dans ces cas là, elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait. Il le savait, et l'avait fait exprès. Et elle s'était fait avoir, encore une fois. Tout en souriant, il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui releva le menton et se pencha vers elle.

-John... non... Murmura t-elle, fait pas ça...

-Pas ça quoi...

-Ça...

-Tu veux dire... ça ?

Et il l'embrassa doucement. Tout doucement. Et comme il s'y attendait, elle répondit à son baiser. Puis se détacha brusquement de lui.

-Non, John ! Tu es vraiment infernal. Pourquoi tu insistes autant ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que...

-Que tu m'aimais, c'est la seule chose que j'ai retenue, et c'est la seule qui m'intéresse ! Coupa t-il.

Elle essaya d'échapper à son étreinte, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et elle finit par renoncer. Du coup, il resserra encore ses bras autour de sa taille tout en souriant. Elle leva les yeux juste à ce moment là, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Pourquoi était-elle amoureuse de lui ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle le trouvait gentil, aimable, souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, il avait un charme fou, il était beau. Et il l'aimait...

-John... Murmura t-elle, je... euh...

-Tu quoi ?

-Je crois que...

Il souriait en la regardant. Elle devait faire un terrible effort pour parler. Il s'en rendait compte, mais ne voulait pas l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle le dise, pour l'accepter.

-Vas-y ! Finit ta phrase... alors ? Tu crois quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Pourtant, elle le pensait, elle le disait dans ses rêves, mais là, devant lui, ça ne sortait pas...

Alors il se pencha encore, l'embrassa dans le cou, doucement, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-Alexandra Legrand, je t'aime... Murmura t-il.

Il continua la caresse de sa bouche sur sa joue, glissa sur ses lèvres, et elle entrouvrit les siennes. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas. Elle soupira de dépit, il jouait avec elle. Elle le savait, il voulait qu'elle lui dise, et il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen. Alors tout en passant et repassant sur sa bouche et en lui murmurant des mots doux, il espérait qu'elle craque. Les mains du militaire se firent baladeuses. Elles se placèrent sur ses hanches et relevèrent le débardeur. Il détacha le sous-vêtement, ses doigts caressèrent son dos, puis passèrent devant.

Ses pouces trouvèrent l'endroit très sensible de ses seins, et insistèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de plaisir.

Elle aimait qu'il la touche. Il aimait la toucher, et il en profitait...

oOoOo

Si il continuait comme ça, il aurait gain de cause. Elle adorait quand il était comme ça. Et si il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle dans quelques minutes, elle allait lui arracher ses vêtements. C'était contradictoire, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter de cette manière ! C'était de la torture pure et simple !

Alors elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se jeta sur sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux. Baiser auquel il répondit très vite. Il voulait la faire réagir et il avait réussi. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais c'était un début...

Alors il la poussa jusqu'à son lit, enleva sa veste et son tee-shirt avant de lui retirer son débardeur. Mais très lentement. Trop, au goût d'Alex. Puis il cessa de l'embrasser et se redressa.

-John... pourquoi tu arrêtes ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Dit-le...

-Je te l'ai dit !

-Non, tu as dit oui, c'est tout. Je veux que tu le dises...

-Mais tu le sais...

-Oui, mais je veux t'entendre le dire. Allez, ce n'est pas difficile ! Insista t-il encore.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire. Il avait raison, elle le pensait. Alors pourquoi elle avait tant de difficultés à prononcer ses simples mots ?

Elle soupira profondément en pensant que c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait se terminer.

-John... je... je t'aime aussi...

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Enfin. Elle lui avait dit.

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, puis plus intensément. Il ouvrit la bouche et la caressa de la langue en soupirant de plaisir, puis s'allongea à côté pour laisser une de ses mains se promener sur son corps à loisir. Elle se cambra quand ses doigts se posèrent sur ses seins et agacèrent les pointes, et se mit à gémir de dépit quand elle se rendit compte qu'apparemment il attendait qu'elle lui demande d'aller plus loin.

-John, s'il te plait... Murmura t-elle contre sa bouche.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il langoureusement.

-J'ai envie de toi...

Il se releva alors, et s'assit sur le lit. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait envie de lui, et il se relevait ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien !

-John ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Ah d'accord... Soupira t-elle.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, alors il la laissait tomber. C'était bien un homme ! Quand ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était tout de suite moins drôle ! Elle se releva aussi et attrapa ses affaires sans même le regarder.

Il la laissa faire, puis, avec un petit sourire, se mit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la retourner vers lui.

-Tu es content ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Dit-elle en colère.

-Non, pas tout à fait... Alexandra Legrand, veux-tu m'épouser ? Dit-il soudainement.

Il avait dit ça tellement sérieusement qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu. De surprise, elle lâcha ses affaires. La situation était plutôt coquasse ! Il était torse nu, et elle aussi. L'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardaient. Il la dévorait des yeux. Elle, la bouche ouverte, était stupéfaite.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi ? Rétorqua t-il en riant, tu me demandes pourquoi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime... je ne veux plus jamais être séparé des deux personnes que j'aime le plus, et je veux me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés. Je veux voir mon fils grandir, et ceux que nous aurons plus tard... j'aimerai que Jonathan porte mon nom, et toi aussi... pour tout ça, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme...

La déclaration d'amour qu'il venait de lui faire la toucha au plus profond de son être.

-Oui... Lui répondit-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

-Oui ? S'étonna t-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide ! Elle avait eu tant de mal à lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il pensait devoir encore argumenter pour parvenir à lui faire dire oui !

-Oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme...

Elle lui souriait, et son sourire se transforma bien vite en soupir, quand il lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour un baiser plein de douceur. Mais bien vite, la passion les reprit et sans se lâcher, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit.

-John... Dit-elle alors qu'il avait la bouche dans son cou, il est presque midi...

-Et alors ?

-On ne peut pas... pas maintenant...

-Si, on peut ! Et j'en ai très envie... maintenant... Murmura t-il en se déshabillant.

Elle enleva très vite les vêtements qui lui restaient, et leurs mains se baladèrent fiévreusement sur le corps de l'autre. Elle aussi le voulait...

Et ils s'aimèrent passionnément...

oOoOo

Les démarches administratives n'avaient pas pris si longtemps que ça. Le général Legrand avait fait jouer ses relations et le gouvernement américain n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de céder. Après tout, la mission Atlantis était composée de plusieurs nationalités dont la France ne faisait pas partie. Chose qui fut donc rapidement réparée. John et Alexandra se marièrent sur Terre, un mois plus tard. Les amis du militaire s'étaient donc déplacés, et la cérémonie eut lieu simplement dans une petite église où malheureusement, seule la famille proche d'Alexandra avait été conviée. Elle avait juste demandé une dérogation pour son amie Jessica, qui devait être son témoin.

John avait fait la connaissance du général Legrand et de sa femme. Les parents d'Alexandra ne furent pas surprit de le voir. Ils l'avaient reconnu avant même de savoir que c'était lui. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient tellement...

Jonathan n'avait rien dit, jusqu'au moment où le prêtre prononça la phrase " Je vous présente monsieur et madame John et Alexandra Sheppard ". Là, à la surprise de tout le monde, il s'écria.

-Et moi ? Je m'appelle aussi Jonathan Sheppard ?

Les jeunes mariés se tournèrent vers lui, et John tendit les bras à son fils.

-Viens là, mon bonhomme... Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Puis il se tourna vers les invités et dit.

-Je vous présente ma femme Alexandra, et mon fils, Jonathan Sheppard.

Tout le monde applaudit, et les félicita en riant.

La réception qui suivit ne dura pas longtemps, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la cité sans dirigeant...

Alexandra pleura en embrassant ses parents, et ils quittèrent la Terre. Atlantis les attendaient...

oOoOo

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Alexandra sortait de l'infirmerie, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement pour attendre son mari. Elisabeth était descendue de son bureau et attendait avec elle. Elles étaient devenues des amies, et avec Teyla, formaient un trio qui s'entendaient très bien.

-Bonjour Elisabeth, comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va ! Et vous ? Demanda la dirigeante en voyant l'air différent d'Alex.

-Très, très bien !

Les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchèrent et l'équipe de John passa à travers le vortex. Teyla s'arrêta quelques instants pour discuter avec elles et partit rejoindre sa fille. Ronon, suivit de Rodney, se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Elisabeth était surprise, d'habitude, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, et là, rien.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec McKay ? Demanda t-elle à John.

-Non, il est tout simplement amoureux...

Puis il se tourna vers Alex et la prit dans ses bras.

-Salut mon ange... Dit-il en l'embrassant, comment va ma petite femme aujourd'hui ?

-Elle va bien, enfin pour le moment...

Il recula, inquiet.

Elle continuait ses expériences avec McKay, et il se demanda si le scientifique n'avait pas encore réussi à faire un "truc" bizarre avec ses engins. Il faudrait qu'il arrête avec ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle le regarda en souriant, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Elle se demanda tout à coup si il serait content. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ça avant...

L'accepterait-il ?

Elisabeth la regardait, inquiète elle aussi. Avait-elle encore des soucis ? Alexandra les regarda tous les deux, puis s'approcha de John.

-J'aime assez Allison comme prénom, ou alors Adrian...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda t-il en la regardant de travers.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à le fixer avec un sourire plein de douceur. Elisabeth fit un grand sourire. Elle avait compris... Elle s'éloigna doucement, c'était le genre de nouvelle qui leur appartenait à eux, et à eux seuls.

-Alors ? Pourquoi...

Et tout à coup, il comprit.

-Alex ? Ne me dit pas que...

-Si... tu es...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si il était content, car il laissa tomber toutes ses affaires pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer en criant.

-On va avoir un bébé ?

Puis il la reposa.

-C'est ça ? On va avoir un bébé ?

-Oui, on va avoir un enfant, tu es content ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

-Non ! Je suis fou de joie !

Il se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et cria.

-Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !

Toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent et applaudirent en lançant des " félicitations " au jeune couple. L'expédition d'Atlantis allait compter un habitant de plus...

oOoOo

Huit mois plus tard, la petite famille s'était agrandie d'une petite fille, Allison, réplique exacte, encore une fois, de son père. Au grand désespoir d'Alex, qui aurait bien aimé, qu'au moins un de ses enfants lui ressemble !

oOoOo

Elisabeth avait enfin accepté de sortir avec un technicien de la base, un certain Mike, et ils finirent par vivre ensemble au bout de deux ans.

Rodney s'était décidé et avait demandé à Katie de vivre avec lui. Elle avait soupiré, et l'avait fait "mariner" pendant cinq minutes. Lui, il l'avait bien fait pendant cinq ans ! Et, voyant qu'il avait l'air désespéré, lui avait sauté au cou pour l'embrasser.

Teyla et son mari retournèrent vivre sur le continent quand elle apprit qu'elle aussi, attendait un autre enfant. La vie de famille lui plaisait et elle arrêta les missions.

Ronon finit par fréquenter une jeune Athosienne qui lui avait prouvé que l'on pouvait passer à autre chose, sans pour autant oublier sa vie d'antan.

Seuls Carson et Laura ne changèrent rien à leur vie. Deux enfants, ça leur suffisait !

oOoOo

**Fin**

oOoOo

Et voilà, encore une fic de finie !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cette histoire ?

Quant à moi, je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, et d'avoir été assez sympa pour me laisser une review !  
Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, j'espère seulement que vous ne le resterez pas toujours...

Alors maintenant pour la suite, je vous propose 2 choix :

- Les aventuriers de la porte perdue.

Ou

-Piège de cristal.

La première est un Sheppard/OC.  
La seconde est un Sheyla ! (Mon premier !)

Voilà les propositions, je publierais en fonction de votre avis, si vous voulez bien me le donner !

Bon, maintenant, je vais tremper mes pieds dans l'eau froide^^  
Gros bisous à vous tous, et j'espère vous revoir sur une autre de mes fics !

Bonne soirée et bon week-end !  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


End file.
